


It Happened One Night

by Neko_Kururu



Category: Motorcity
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Action, Angst, Awkwardness, Blood, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mike's very active imagination, More angst, Nosebleed, One Night Stands, Voyeurism, eventual Mike/Chuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu/pseuds/Neko_Kururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The garage is unusually empty. Mike's boredom drives him to track down Chuck for late-night shenanigans but he gets more than he bargained for when he actually finds him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story number 14 in my Motorcity master-document, but the first one to actually be finished. May become multichapter. Unfortunately unbeta'ed, so forgive me if you find any mistakes. :(
> 
> (Please note that the Burners are in their early 20s here.)
> 
> Finally: ENJOY!

It was a warm, late Sunday evening and the garage was quiet, for once. Each Burner had gone off to do their own thing: Julie had gone back to Deluxe while Texas was back in his apartment, most likely busy watching his cheesy films. Dutch had left the evening prior to recharge his artistic impulses and would not be back for at least a couple of days. Even Jacob was otherwise occupied with something across town and would not return until the next morning. That left Chuck and Mike to linger on within the headquarters.  
  
Actually, just Mike lingered. Chuck had quietly slinked off somewhere after dinner so Mike found himself alone in his room, sprawled on his bed and staring idly at the ceiling. His thoughts ranged from wondering what everyone else was doing right that moment, to considering what Kane’s next mad plot would be, to possible modifications he could add onto Mutt. Sometime around midnight, he had grown thoroughly sick of thinking, his now overwhelming boredom demanding to be satisfied as soon as possible, so Mike pushed himself off his bed and set out to track down Chuck. Even if he found the blonde hard at work on a programming sequence, too immersed in what he was doing to really talk, Mike figured the company would at least put him at ease.  
  
So he left his room and quietly walked across the hall, starting first with Chuck’s bedroom. He knocked once, then again more loudly before he opened the door and called out, “Chuck? You here?”  
  
Finding the programmer’s room empty --yet surprisingly organized, Mike closed the door and went down the stairs to check the kitchen next. Once again, he could not find any sign of Chuck, but since he was here Mike figured he could sneak a snack from the fridge. After trying one of Jacob’s less questionable culinary experiments, he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and moved onto the garage.  
  
As usual, the place was a mess; oil spills on the floor left stains that will be near impossible to remove come tomorrow, while parts of all kinds littered the space around Mutt, some new and others broken beyond repair. Mike walked up to his car and affectionately ran a hand on its hood, loving the feel of smooth metal under his fingers. He thought in passing if perhaps he should ask Dutch to help him refresh the paint job a little when he came back.  
  
After circling Mutt twice, mentally taking down note of things he needed to work on the next day, he looked around in the hope of catching a glimpse of blond hair. Alas, no luck. Mike wondered if perhaps Chuck had actually gone to meet his larping friends, which would not be so strange as there was apparently a big tournament coming up that they had to prepare for.  
  
Mike stuffed his hands in his pockets and with a shrug, was about to return back to his room when a muffled noise caught his attention. He stilled, strained his ears and waited. After a moment in silence, he began thinking that perhaps he had imagined it --but no, there it was again.  
  
Stepping as quietly as he could, he headed in the direction he had estimated the noise had come from. Slowly, he made his way to the back of the garage where the Burners kept inventory and other assorted clutter. As he rounded a tall stack of boxes, his ears caught the noise again; he was much closer to it now, and it almost seemed like a soft gasp. Mike wanted to call out to see if it was Chuck but something about that sound made him keep his mouth shut and his heart speed up.  
  
He crept like a shadow until finally, he peeked around the corner and found Chuck just as he let slip a soft moan from behind the hand covering his mouth, a sound that inexplicably shot straight to Mike’s groin before his brain had fully caught on. Mike huddled back against the wall in shock, eyes wide and senses alert even as his heart raced in his chest, not quite able to believe what he had just discovered. After a moment to recompose himself, he risked a peek around the corner to get a proper scope of the situation. Chuck was sitting in an old cushioned car seat facing away from him, sunk down into the seat with his legs spread apart, his pants unzipped and pushed a little ways down his hips, one hand pressed against his mouth while the other was firmly wrapped around his erection. He stroked in slow, full-length movements, occasionally running his thumb over the tip --which is what drew out those soft noises Mike had heard in the first place.  
  
Mike stared from the shadows, completely entranced. Part of him realized he should leave as quietly as he had come and forget the whole thing, but another, darker part of him would not let him move from his spot and instead demanded to see more. He felt rooted to the ground even as his mind told him to take flight; he knew he had no right to infringe on his best friend’s privacy like this but he simply could not tear his eyes away from him.  
  
Again Chuck moaned shakily into his hand, eyes shut, head dropping back and hips rolling forward of their own accord. Mike subconsciously licked his lips as he watched, saw Chuck’s adam apple bob as he swallowed another cry, nostrils flaring as his breathing grew more and more uneven. Chuck’s other hand however continued its steady rhythm, continued to pump slowly and deliberately. When he opened his eyes again, Chuck stared off ahead of him, his mind most likely miles away from here.  
  
Or so Mike thought, because suddenly, Chuck stilled and Mike held his breath, thinking himself caught. He ducked down but dared not move away from his spot for fear it would further attract the blonde’s attention, yet Chuck merely seemed to be staring at something in front of him --Mike couldn’t quite tell what though since he could only see his profile from over his shoulder.  
  
Only a few seconds had elapsed before Chuck settled back down in the seat, but to Mike they felt like a lifetime of waiting. His mind was still trying to tell him to run, that he had already cut it close once and that next time he might not be so lucky... but something within him compelled him to stay, almost as if the sight of Chuck playing with himself had possessed him. Try as his conscience might to dissuade him from watching, the heat in his gut and the arousal stirring in his groin were undeniable signs that his body was responding to the scene unfolding before him.  
  
A rush of movement drew back his focus. Mike watched as Chuck pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it next to him, his hair messy from the static. Chuck brushed the hair from his face with both hands, tucking his bangs behind his ears before continuing with his self-ministrations. While his right hand returned to his erection, this time he did not cover his mouth, instead letting his free hand wander over his chest and abdomen, tracing senseless patterns into the skin. With nothing to stifle his cries, Chuck groaned and gasped freely, the noises filling the air between them and feeding Mike’s arousal. The brunette could feel his half-hard cock starting to push against the fabric of his pants, but he did not dare touch himself for fear he would betray his position and attract the other’s attention.  
  
Not that the blonde seemed to be paying particular attention to his surrounding any longer; Chuck’s lips were slightly parted as he panted softly, head lolled back and hips starting to roll forward in time with his strokes. A sheen of perspiration was accumulating on his chest, slicking the fingers of his free hand as they brushed over a nipple --drawing out a sharp gasp-- then down his abdomen into the coarse blond hair framing the base of his cock before dragging them up again. Suddenly, Chuck let out his loudest moan yet, back arching gracefully from the seat. Mike had to bite his bottom lip to keep quiet since the sound was enough to make his entire body shiver excitedly, his erection pulsing thickly against its restraints.  
  
Mike was not sure how much more he could take before he lost control, yet he still could not tear himself away from this, not when Chuck seemed to be putting on such an obscene show of his solo performance. He could only watch in a helpless trance as Chuck sped up his rhythm, breathy little ‘ahs’ dropping from the blonde’s lips in time with his upward strokes, his free hand leaving the nipple it had been playing with to grip the edge of the seat to steady himself. Mike watched in envy as precum leaked from the tip of his cock and onto Chuck’s fingers, wishing he could free himself and follow suit. That thought led to others, namely how good it would feel to have Chuck’s hand wrapped around him, squeezing and pumping until he came over those long and talented fingers-  
  
Suddenly Chuck moaned loudly, clearly getting close to completion. The cry thankfully startled Mike from his train of thought, but also made his erection unbearably hard; Mike could practically feel the heat through his clothes, the front of his pants straining to contain him. The brunette was certain that at this point, he could get off without a touch, relying only on the sight and sound of Chuck seated barely a few feet away from his hiding spot.  
  
“F-fuck-” Chuck groaned, then again, “Fu-uck.”  
  
The thought of Chuck screaming profanities during sex should not have made Mike go weak in the knees, and yet there he was, barely able to recover as a shiver shot down his spine and almost knocked him off balance. He gripped the wall and leaned his back heavily against it, losing sight of Chuck but still able to hear his voice cracking as he moaned and cursed incoherently, his pace almost frantic now as he raced towards the finish line. Mike bit his lips until it stung, the pain barely registering in his lust-addled brain. Leaning back against the wall, his eyes were shut tight but his ears strained to catch every cry and every gasp like each was a treasure.  
  
Mike may not have been able to watch Chuck any longer but he had seen enough that his mind could fill in the rest. When the blonde’s cries started coming out as a crescendo, Mike knew his orgasm was imminent, so his mind’s eye offered a lewd picture of Chuck arching his back as he frantically pumped himself, mouth agape, blond hair sticking to his forehead, sweat running down his neck and chest.  
  
When Chuck finally came, he let out one last loud moan that sounded suspiciously like “Mikey”, and it was only with a supreme show of will that Mike did not fall to his knees and furiously jerked himself off on that sound alone. He was fairly certain that his bottom lip was bleeding, and there were tears stinging his eyes from the effort of holding himself together --or maybe sweat; it was hard to tell. All he knew is that if he did not take care of his erection right away, he was going to cream his pants and pass out --or worse, jump Chuck.  
  
In brief: he couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Without wasting another second, Mike pushed himself away from the wall and walked as fast as he could without making noise until he reached the front of the garage. Past that, he almost broke into a run, despite his aching erection, and did not stop until he had slammed the door to his room and fell to his knees in front of his bed. From the floor, he struggled with his belt and fly, letting out a cry of relief the moment he managed to shove his pants and boxer-briefs down to his thighs and let his cock spring free. He supported himself against the bed with one arm, forehead resting against the edge of the mattress, and gingerly wrapped his other hand around his swollen erection. The sensation sent sparks up his spine and Mike could not help letting out a low moan; he was well past any sense of shame, and anyway there was no one around to hear him.  
  
It took less than five strokes for Mike to reach his long-overdue climax, but the orgasm still hit him like a truck. White lights flashed behind his eyelids as he rode out the waves of pleasure, and in his mind he could hear Chuck moaning his name over and over again.  
  
When his afterglow wore off and his senses returned, Mike felt like he had just woken up from a fever dream. He could not quite believe that he had spent the last --he checked the clock on his nightstand-- almost an hour watching Chuck masturbate and then jerking off in turn. He felt exhausted and drained however, as much as he would love nothing more than slink off under the covers and pass out, he needed to shower first.  
  
After a moment longer, Mike reluctantly forced himself into action. He managed to grab an old torn t-shirt and wiped his hand clean before doing the same with his now limp cock. He then got to his feet, albeit a little unsteadily, and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto his messy desk without a care. After that, he kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt and pants. Mike then tracked down a new pair of boxer-briefs and a fresh towel before he went into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He slipped inside, closed the door quietly, then leaned heavily against it as he let out a long sigh; he hoped a nice cool shower would clear his mind.  
  
He stripped the rest of the way down and stepped into the glass case, but just as he reached for the faucet, he was struck by the image of a very naked Chuck climbing into the shower with him, a shy smile on his lips even as he placed his hands on Mike’s hips. Mike stood there, hand hovering over the the metal valve as his mind taunted him with thoughts of Chuck whining softly, of Chuck dropping to his knees and looking up at him through wet bangs, mouth hovering over Mike’s hardening cock.  
  
It was only when Mike’s dick genuinely twitched in interest that he snapped out of his fantasy; before he could relapse, he turned the faucet all the way down to cold and embraced the frigid water as it hit him like a slap to the face, his whole body shuddering from the shock but his mind going blissfully blank.  
  
He washed quickly but lingered in the cold water until he was certain his body and mind had both calmed down. When Mike finally finished he closed the valve, shook the water from himself, then stepped out to make a grab for his towel. He was shivering a little but at this point he was too tired to care. He toweled his hair quickly before drying the rest of himself and stumbling into the fresh pair of boxer-briefs he had brought along.  
  
Mike was just trying to get the water out of one ear with the corner of his towel when suddenly the door opened and Chuck entered, still shirtless and sweaty, carrying a towel of his own and clearly intent on showering before bed. They both froze, startled, and just stood staring at each other. Mike mentally cursed himself for neglecting to lock the door but stopped his thoughts from wondering what might have happened had Chuck entered while he was still showering.  
  
Neither one said anything for what felt like an eternity, during which time Mike’s heart picked up its pace and his face began to feel warm. Realizing his body was getting ready to betray him, Mike snapped out of his daze and straightened up; he put on his sweetest smile and tried to look as nonchalant as possible --which, considering he was almost naked and Chuck was still deliciously glowing from his orgasm, was kind of a feat.  
  
“Hey Chuck, just let me get my stuff and I’ll be out of your way.”  
  
Chuck simply nodded in reply.

Mike blessed whatever lucky star watched over him for not letting his voice break or quiver. Not one to press said luck however, he gathered his things, feeling Chuck’s gaze on him the whole time, then walked out as calmly as possible. Mike did not dare turn around for even a second, so he threw a quick “good night!” over his shoulder and shut the door of his bedroom, locking it with a soft click.  
  
 _Safe._  
  
The thought echoed in his mind like a mantra as he dropped his things on the floor and let himself fall on his bed bonelessly. With the last of his strength, he grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, letting out a long, tired sigh. Everything could wait until tomorrow; for now, sleep.

No sooner had he thought that, he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, this happened... Chapter two. Who would've thought?
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has been beta'd by a very kind and patient friend of mine (who put up with my fangirling and whatnot), so the writing should be solid.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! <3
> 
> *slinks off to work on chapter 3*

It was almost ten in the morning when Mike began stirring from sleep. As his thoughts recollected from dreaming, he remained in bed for a while longer, basking in how good and rested he felt. He was just about to ask himself how that had come to happen when suddenly, memories from last night washed over him. Mike sat up rigidly, staring blankly at the wall in front of him as his mind replayed the events that had transpired the previous evening in uncanny detail. Mike could close his eyes and picture Chuck just as he had been, hair tucked behind his ears and sweat dropping down from his neck to his chest as he pumped himself in a steady rhythm. He could even recall Chuck’s voice as it wavered and rose in cadence with his strokes, his gasps and his moans reverberating in his mind as clearly as if the blonde were in the room with him right at that moment.  
  
That last thought --of having Chuck beside him, moaning against his ear-- sent a pleasant shiver down his back and made his cock twitch in reawakened arousal. He could almost feel Chuck crawling over him, his warm breath tickling his neck as his mouth lingered over his skin, lips warm and maybe a little chapped.  
  
Mike bit his bottom lip as he continued thinking about Chuck, though now it was not so much from memory as it was from his own imagination. Slowly, he lowered himself back against his pillows and brought a hand down between his legs, and in his mind’s eye it was Chuck’s hand hovering over his blue boxer-briefs instead. His eyes still closed, he saw the blonde sitting between his legs, focused on the task before him, even as Mike pressed his own palm against the front of his underwear. He hissed at the friction, his cock already half-hard and quickly swelling to full size. Slowly, he massaged himself through the fabric, his other hand gripping the sheets in a vain effort to ground himself.  
  
It was not long before the front of his boxer-briefs tented and strained to keep his erection down, so Mike hooked a finger under the waistband and pulled it down his hips until he could free himself. The air felt cool against his cock, drawing out another hiss from the brunette, but he was quick to wrap his hand around himself. He began stroking, though instead of the quick and rough tugs that were his usual, Mike decided to imitate Chuck’s rhythm; he went slowly, from bottom to top. Then, out of curiosity, he tugged on his foreskin, shivering as it dragged over the sensitive crown before he passed his thumb once over the very tip. Mike could not help the shaky gasp that left his lips.  
  
 _I can see why Chuck does it_ , he thought in passing before trying it again, another gasp escaping him.  
  
Soon, Mike had fallen into the same rhythm he had observed, making sure to occasionally swipe his thumb over the tip and around the crown before continuing his full-length strokes. His breathing became laboured while the occasional sound of pleasure slipped from his lips against his will. His whole body shivered, sweat beading on his forehead and chest while his hips began rolling into the strokes without him even realizing it.  
  
Eyes squeezed shut, Mike was entirely focused on attaining his orgasm, spurred forward by the flashes of blond hair and soft moans his mind helpfully provided. He soon lost himself to his senses, his rhythm growing more and more erratic as he neared completion.  
  
When he finally climaxed, a broken moan left him, his back arching off the bed just as his hips rolled down, heels and shoulders digging into the mattress. He continued stroking himself through the waves of pleasure, his cum running down his fingers and dripping onto his abdomen. Finally, Mike collapsed back against the mattress, drained and dizzy. He lost track of time as he basked in his afterglow, his mind blissfully devoid of thought.  
  
The pleasant feeling was just starting to fade when all of a sudden, the overwhelming sense of shame that should have hit right when he spied on Chuck finally caught up to him --and it hit him like a head-on collision with a speeding car.  
  
“I just jerked off to my best friend...” Mike said to the ceiling in a tone full of disbelief, “Again.”  
  
 _Third time’s the charm_ , his mind threw back at him, the words almost sing-song.  
  
Mike froze, eyes wide as a fierce blush spread across his cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears.  
  
This... might become a problem, he realized.

 

~*~

It was a quarter to noon by the time Mike sneaked into the bathroom to shower, and noon on the dot when he carefully made his way downstairs, clean and dressed. He entered the kitchen and, finding it empty, thought he was home free when suddenly someone cleared their throat noisily. He jerked around, clearly startled.  
  
“Well, well. Sleeping beauty finally woke up.” Jacob greeted him with a smirk.  
  
The older man leaned against the door jamb with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. Mike saw there was flour on his apron and his hands, and realized he had been busy baking something in the back. Mike also realized Chuck was nowhere in sight, so he relaxed and smiled sheepishly.  
  
“We missed you at breakfast.” Jacob told him as he wiped his hands on the apron and walked up to the refrigerator.  
  
“We?” Mike blurted before he could stop himself.  
  
The other shot him a look before rummaging through the fridge, “Chuck and I. No one else is around.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Anyway, you lost out on breakfast, but you can get a head start on lunch.” Jacob said as he straightened up, a plastic container in his hands, “Want to try my latest creation?”  
  
The brunette peeked into the box curiously, “What is it?”  
  
“Vegetable casserole with my own mix of spices.”  
  
“That sounds harmless enough.”  
  
“Or you can cook for yourself.” Jacob told him flatly.  
  
Mike smiled apologetically, “Actually, there’s still some leftovers from yesterday’s dinner, so I think I’ll just have that. Thanks though.”  
  
“Suit yourself.” Jacob shrugged before placing the container back in the fridge then pulling a covered plate out, “Here.”  
  
“Thanks.” Mike took the plate and circled around the bar to reach the microwave so he could heat it up.  
  
Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head at the other in mock annoyance, a smile subtly tugging at the corners of his lips. He was about to return to his baking in the kitchen when he remembered something; he stopped and turned around to look at Mike.  
  
“By the way, did something happen with Chuck? He seemed a little distracted. Kinda distant, maybe.”  
  
Mike froze, his mind caught in a panic at the mention of Chuck. He fought hard to maintain his cheery exterior as he replied, “Oh, I think he’s working on something big. Probably has tons of code on his mind.”  
  
Jacob did not seem fully convinced, but he shrugged and let it go easily enough, “Well, if you see him around, remind him to take a break and eat at some point. I don’t want the kid fainting from hunger again.”  
  
“Will do.”  
  
The older man lingered a moment longer, watching Mike curiously, then finally retreated to the back. When he did, Mike waited a few seconds then let out a quiet sigh and allowed his shoulders to slump down, releasing the tension he hadn’t realized had built up within him. He really needed to calm down before the others started getting suspicious. It’s not like they could read his mind, but Julie and Dutch would probably figure something was up with him. Especially Julie --she was too sharp sometimes.  
  
The microwave’s obnoxious beeping drew Mike away from his thoughts and reminded him that he was still hungry. Carefully, he took the plate out, sat down and with another sigh, began eating. He would figure something out; he always did.

 

  
~*~

Apparently, the best thing Mike could come up with was avoid the garage at all costs because he was fairly certain Chuck was in there, and the memories from last night were still too fresh to hazard hanging out there. Not one of his best plans, but at least it would save him from having to face Chuck and getting into an awkward or embarrassing situation. Or both.  
  
He thought of Mutt, parked in there, and how much he wished he could take her for a wild ride. Blow some steam, come back refreshed and no longer so fixated on Chuck. Unfortunately, his lady had suffered some damage from Kane’s last attack and getting her fixed was proving to be a little more complicated than he would have liked. Hiding in shame it was, then.  
  
While his ingenious plan was to spend the rest of the day in his room, he at least had enough presence of mind to sneak by Mutt to grab a few busted parts and a few tools so he could tinker at his desk. Mike may not have had Chuck’s technological brilliance or Dutch’s mechanical ingenuity, but he knew cars and was rather good at repairs himself. Considering how often their rides took a beating, it was a rather essential skill to have.  
  
The parts --including a starter, an air compressor, an oil filter and a piece so mangled he wasn’t sure what it had been originally-- kept him so busy he lost track of time. It was not until he began feeling hungry and his eyes stung that he raised his head from his work to check how many hours had passed. The display flashed seven o’clock in bright neon green numbers. Mike sighed, put down his tools, and stretched his arms above his head, grunting when his shoulders and back cracked in protest. He sat there a few minutes longer, thinking of nothing in particular, then finally rose and went into the bathroom down the hall to wash his greasy and oil-stained hands.  
  
Quietly, Mike made his way to the kitchen downstairs, and much like yesterday he found it empty. As if to complete the mimicry, Mike found a new note from Jacob stating he would be back tomorrow morning because he forgot to pick something up from across town. The brunette smiled, wondering if this mysterious place was not in fact the secret lab he shared with Doctor Hudson, and whatever errands Jacob said he was on were not actually to cover for the fact they were working on a big project together. With a chuckle, he put the note back down on the counter and walked up to the fridge, searching for something he could eat without compromising his health. After rummaging a bit, he pulled out a box containing some three day-old leftover pizza from Antonio’s and, after sniffing it to make sure it was still good, shrugged and popped in the microwave.  
  
He finished it off quickly, then returned to the fridge to grab a root beer --one of the few things Jacob made that was both really popular and delicious. Sated, Mike dallied in the kitchen until he finished his drink, then placed the glass bottle in the back so Jacob could wash it and reuse it. He stretched and walked past the garage, thinking about watching one of the movies Texas had lent him, when a soft clicking sound and a flash of green caught his attention.  
  
Those were the unmistakable signs that meant Chuck was working nearby, which also meant that Mike should steer clear for both their sakes, but then he remembered what Jacob had told him earlier that morning, about reminding Chuck to eat. Mike had not seen him at lunch, and decidedly not for dinner, which gave birth to the nagging suspicion that the blonde had forgotten all about food as he worked on god knows what.  
  
He stilled and debated for a moment whether or not to walk in there, acting as if nothing had happened last night, and remind Chuck to eat before hurrying back to his room. Guilt eventually got the better of him, so Mike ventured into the garage and found Chuck sitting on the ratty couch located next to Mutt, typing away on his screens and apparently oblivious to anything outside of them.  
  
Mike stepped around his car and stopped a couple of feet from Chuck, then cleared his throat and waited. He received no response, and honestly he wasn’t too surprised. Stuffing his hands in his jacket’s pockets, he called the blonde’s name quietly so as not to startle him, but when that also failed, he sighed and decided to get... drastic.  
  
“Chuck! Earth to Chuck! Come in, buddy!” Mike shouted.  
  
The other jumped and let out a high pitched scream, curling into his seat as if he could disappear into it before he finally realized it was just Mike standing there, an amused smirk on his lips --Mike couldn’t help himself, Chuck was just too endearing. After a moment the blonde let out a whimper, relaxing back down into his seat before anger replaced his initial shock.  
  
“Damn it Mikey, are you trying to give me a heart-attack?” He accused.  
  
Mike chuckled, “Sorry but you were really out there.”  
  
“You could have sent a message or something!” Chuck snapped back, “Instead of- of sneaking here and scaring the hell out of me!”  
  
“Sorry.” Mike said, then again in earnest, “Sorry Chuckles.”  
  
Chuck studied him for a moment, arms crossed over his chest and mouth drawn into a thin line, clearly indicating his displeasure. Mike was just starting to feel guilty again when Chuck suddenly let out a long sigh and sunk into the couch like a deflated balloon, long legs stretching out before him while his arms fell limply at his sides. The brunette was amazed by how Chuck transitioned from tense to slack, his whipcord muscles loosening slowly, body relaxing into the cushions. Mike tried not to look at the strip of skin that came into view as Chuck’s shirt rode up while he slid down the seat.  
  
“What times is it, anyway?” The blonde asked, voice just as tired as he looked.  
  
“Um, I think it’s almost eight by now.” Mike answered slowly.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
They stood in silence for a short moment, then suddenly, Chuck stretched out and groaned --while Mike tried to ignore how good that noise sounded. He laced his fingers and threw his arms over his head, shoulders rolling back into the couch as he arched his spine, the pop of vertebrae loud and clear. When Chuck settled back down, he scrubbed at his face with both hands before pushing the blond hair out of his face and finally settling the butt of his palms over his eyes.  
  
Mike could feel his stomach fluttering, but he kept a good poker face as he asked, “Hey, are you okay?”  
  
“M’fine, just tired.” Chuck mumbled back.  
  
“You should call it a day then.”  
  
“Yeah... I think I will.”  
  
Chuck turned off his screens with a wave of his hand and pushed himself off the couch, but just as he stood up, his knees buckled and he stumbled forward with a strangled exclamation. Mike jumped forward and caught him instinctively, one hand grabbing him at the elbow while his other hand went to his waist to steady him. They wobbled a bit, then stood still.  
  
“Chuck, are you okay?”  
  
Chuck nodded, his forehead bumping against Mike’s collarbone, hair tickling his neck as he moved. With a soft irritated noise, the blonde tried to straighten himself up, leaning against Mike for support, hands on the brunette’s shoulders. When Chuck pulled his head up, he found himself looking right into Mike’s eyes and could have sworn he felt the brunette shiver.  
  
Mike did though. The moment his eyes met with Chuck’s dark blue ones, a shiver passed through him for no reason he could come up with. He hoped it wasn’t a tell, at least not one Chuck could read. Now that Chuck seemed to have his balance he should pull away, but Mike couldn’t tear himself away from the other’s gaze. It wasn’t that Mike had no idea Chuck’s eyes were blue --he’d seen them plenty of times before, even if he was more used to seeing his blond hair covering the top half of his face like a sheepdog. This time though, something felt different, like he was coming to some sort of revelation.  
  
“Mikey, I’m okay.”  
  
Chuck had said that so quietly, Mike was not sure he had heard right the first time.  
  
“Chuck?”  
  
“I’m fine.” The blonde smiled sweetly, “Just more tired than I thought.”  
  
That had been their cue to separate, but neither one made a move to do so. Chuck seemed on the verge of saying something more, while Mike became conscious of his hands on the other’s waist and-  _oh, when had that happened?_ To make matters worse, a small voice at the back of Mike’s mind informed him that if they were in a movie, this would be the moment when they kissed tenderly. Chuck’s face _was_ rather close, and his lips _did_ seem rather inviting-  
  
Mike abruptly released Chuck and took a step back, fighting the blush that was threatening to overcome him, which startled and confused the blonde, “Mike?”  
  
“Hey, when was the last time you ate?” Mike asked quickly as a distraction.  
  
“I- um, I think it was... last night?” Chuck answered, still startled. He furrowed his brow then and amended, “No, wait, this morning.”  
  
Mike paused, genuine concern overriding his embarrassment, “Chuck, that’s not good.”  
  
“It’s okay Mikey, I’ll just-”  
  
“No. No, no, no.” Mike swung his arm around Chuck’s shoulders, “Come on, let’s get some food in you!”  
  
“Ah, alright.” Chuck smiled sheepishly, fidgeting a little.  
  
Mike led the two of them into the kitchen, and after sitting Chuck down on one of the stools at the bar, he made his way to the fridge to see what he could find. Most of the food in there was a cooking experiment that did not quite go as planned but that Jacob didn’t have the heart to just throw out. After rummaging for a bit, he found the new recipe the old man had shown him earlier that day.  
  
“How does a vegetable casserole sound to you?” Mike said over his shoulder.  
  
“Sounds good, actually.”  
  
Mike grabbed the container and, straightening up, nudged the fridge door closed with his foot. He took care of everything, fussing over Chuck all the while, which made the blonde annoyed and pleased in turns. Finally, when the food was ready, he placed the plate in front of Chuck and dramatically announced, “Voila!”, which made Chuck grin even as he thanked him and broke off the first piece with his fork.  
  
His good work done, Mike leaned on the opposite side of the counter with his elbows and watched the blonde eat with gusto, a little smile sneaking onto his lips. He couldn’t help it; even when they first became friends, Chuck always managed to make him feel happy. Mike figured it was the mark of a great best friend --being able to instantly feel better when the other was around. He could only hope he had the same positive effect on Chuck as he had on him.  
  
“Oh wow, that hit the spot!” The blonde sighed after putting down his fork on the empty plate and pushing it aside.  
  
“Feeling better then?” Smiled Mike, chin in one hand.  
  
“Much. Thank you.” Chuck smiled back.  
  
“No need to thank me. Just looking out for my number one bro.”  
  
Mike chuckled just then, making Chuck look at him curiously.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You uh, you just have a little something-”  
  
Still grinning, he gestured at his own face to indicate the spot; just a bit of sauce at the corner of the blonde’s mouth. Chuck looked at him for a moment before smirking --yes, that was a smirk, Mike was sure of it; he raised an eyebrow, curious to see what the other would do. He wasn’t expecting Chuck to lewdly pull his tongue at him, much less watch him curve his tongue and lick at the corner of his lips, then lick his teeth, the tip of his tongue running over the top row before retreating back into his mouth. Chuck smirked at him again, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Mike had never become so turned on so fast in his life.  
  
He must have waited too long to react however because Chuck’s smirk fell and panic gripped him instead, “Mike? Oh my god, I was- I was kidding! You were staring and, and I just- I wanted to see your face when I- Dammit that was so stupid of me but- oh my god, please say something, _anything_ , oh god Mike- I’m sorry! I’m so sorry-”  
  
“Whoa, Chuckles! Too many words!” Mike cut him off, grabbing his wrist before Chuck could bolt.  
  
The blonde was shaking, pulse rapid under Mike’s fingers, his mortified blush reaching all the way to the tips of his ears; for a moment Mike thought he was even going to cry.  
  
“Mikey, I’m sorry, that was weird and I-” Chuck whined.  
  
“Chuck, hush, it’s okay.”  
  
Well, it wasn’t okay for him because Mike still felt hot under the collar and his mind was full of filthy thoughts, but he wasn’t about to admit that aloud. Or ever, if he had a choice in the matter.  
  
“What’s a little teasing between guys, right?”  
  
 _Fuck, I meant joking_ , Mike thought, inwardly cringing.  
  
Thankfully, Chuck did not seem to notice the difference, and gradually calmed down. He still let out a nervous laugh and brought his free hand to partly hide his flushed face.  
  
“God, I’m so stupid.” He mumbled.  
  
“You’re not stupid.” Mike told him, squeezing the other’s hand gently.  
  
Chuck seemed surprised; he looked down at their hands as if noticing for the first time, while Mike watched his face, unsure whether or not to pull back. The blonde was focused on his hand and looked to be considering something; after hesitating a moment, Chuck turned his hand palm up to meet Mike’s, then shot him a small, shy smile as he tucked half his bangs behind his ear. Mike was silent, but he returned the smile --this was okay, this was cute. He could do cute.  
  
So they stood there, reaching for each other from across the counter, hand in hand and feeling peaceful. After a moment, Mike began drawing little circles with his index finger against the inside of Chuck’s wrist, his smile widening when the blonde curled his fingers slightly and did the same with his middle and ring fingers. It was nice, this sense of intimacy, and definitely something Mike could get used to.  
  
He glanced up to Chuck’s face and was startled to find the blonde watching him, a strange expression on his face. He didn’t look mad or uncomfortable or anything; if anything, he seemed content, but there was something else as well, like he knew a secret and he wasn’t going to share with Mike. This piqued Mike’s interest.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Chuck gently shook his head, “Nothing.”  
  
“Come on, tell me.”  
  
“It’s nothing, really.”  
  
“Are you hiding something?”  
  
Chuck began blushing as he stuttered, “I- I am not!”  
  
“Come on, you can trust me!” Mike grinned.  
  
“Mikey, it’s not- Hey! What are you-”  
  
Mike took Chuck’s hand into both of his and pulled it to his mouth, lips brushing against the knuckles as he laughed behind it, “Tell me? Please?”  
  
Chuck’s face flushed red as he found himself leaning over the counter towards the brunette, his hand caught in the other’s persistent grip, “Damn it Mike, let go.”  
  
Mike laughed again and suddenly felt a slight shiver pass through the blonde, his fingertips trembling in his grasp. Finding it interesting, he intentionally brushed his lips against the back of Chuck’s hand, watching the blonde from under his fringe. Mike was a little surprised when that small gesture drew out a soft gasp from the other. Chuck looked shocked and somehow, his blush deepened even more, now tinging his nose and ears red, too. Too intrigued not to, Mike decided to try it again, this time pressing his lips a little more firmly in an awkward sort of kiss.  
  
“Mikey!” Chuck gasped anew.  
  
He sounded indignant but he did not pull his hand away, so Mike took it as a sign to continue... whatever it was he was doing. Mike was not entirely sure why he was teasing Chuck like this, nor why Chuck let him do it --in his experience, if Chuck did not like something, he would let you know. Loudly. Yet here he was, about to make out with his hand, and Chuck was hardly putting up a fight, merely shivering and gasping softly.  
  
Now, logical Mike would have realized this was getting ridiculous and would have stopped by now --or maybe never even begun. Unfortunately, logical Mike had quietly left the building without anyone realizing it, so instead his actions were dictated by a whole different part of his brain that did not seem to have very noble ideas skittering about. This was the part of Mike’s brain that wanted to hear more of Chuck’s breathy noises, and also wondered what other interesting sounds he could make.  
  
Before he realized it, Mike was dragging his bottom lip across the back of his hand, the tip of his tongue darting out between the first two knuckles tauntingly. Chuck inhaled sharply and froze, eyes wide in shock as another shiver passed through him from head to toe. Mike paused and watched him, wondering if perhaps he had taken this too far.  
  
Maybe he had fucked up.  
  
“Mikey, please-” Chuck said weakly, voice wavering at the end.  
  
Mike definitely fucked up.  
  
Panic gripped him. Not knowing what else to do, he finally released him, surprise flashing across Chuck’s face before he slowly drew his hand back, pressing it flat against his chest just over his heart. Mike studied the blonde as his surprise changed into confusion and... disappointment? Mike blinked, thinking he had read him wrong, but whatever it had been it was gone now, swallowed up by Chuck’s mounting embarrassment.  
  
“Chuckles?”  
  
The other looked at him instinctively at the sound of his name, face still flushed and breathing uneven, but those were not the most interesting things Mike found about him at the moment. Chuck had only looked at him for a second before casting his gaze down again, but Mike was fairly certain that his pupils were dilated, the black nearly swallowing up the blue of his irises.  
  
That was... unexpected.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” Mike asked for the third time that evening.  
  
“F-fine. Just fine.” Chuck stammered, trying not to let his voice crack.  
  
Oh wow. Mike had _really_ fucked up.  
  
“Hey, I’m sorry. I took it too far and-” Mike began, wondering if he could somehow salvage this.  
  
“No!” Chuck cut in, then more softly, “No, it’s fine. Just- forget it.” Somehow, he managed to blush even harder.  
  
Mike, at a loss, let an awkward silence grow between them. Neither one would look at the other, nor would they move from their spot. The brunette became uncomfortably aware of how slowly time seemed to be ticking by, and it bothered him so much that it was he who finally broke the spell.  
  
“We should uh, should go to bed.” Mike said nervously, then stopped and added quickly, “I mean, you go to _your_ bed and I’ll go to _mine_ and we should just, you know, sleep.” He finished lamely.  
  
Chuck, who had somewhat calmed down in the meantime, gave him an unreadable look that seemed to last forever before he finally replied, “Yeah. Y-yeah okay.”  
  
As if someone had pricked them both, they jumped into action. Mike pushed himself away from the counter while Chuck slid down his seat and began walking toward the stairs. Mike hesitated for a second before he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and followed.  
  
Neither one said anything until they reached their respective rooms; Mike turned, glanced at Chuck who was doing the same thing, then hurriedly wished him good night before finally retreating to his bedroom. He closed the door softly behind him, locked it, then leaned heavily against it as a long sigh escaped his lungs as if he were deflating.  
  
Tonight had been a close one.  
  
Granted, Mike figured it could have gone much worse, with Chuck discovering his best friend’s new hobby was jerking off to him, and essentially disowning him on the spot. Maybe he’d even run away from the Burners --which frankly, Mike wouldn’t blame him for it. If anything, it was Mike who should be running from here with his head low and his face red from shame. He ran a few more scenarios in his mind, replaying tonight through several different possibilities, but none yielded favorable results.  
  
Mike _had_ to get his impulses under control, even if it meant returning to his strict training as a cadet in Kane’s army. At least back then, he never had these problems.  
  
With another defeated sigh, Mike pushed himself off the door and toward his desk. He glanced at the clock --half past ten, then at the part he had been working on before giving up on any attempt at productivity for the night. He shrugged his jacket off and placed it on the back of his chair.  
  
After stripping down to his boxer-briefs, Mike flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, questioning his life. How had things come to this? Why could he not get Chuck out of his mind? Certainly, a normal person catching their best friend jerking off would do everything in their power to forget about it, lest their friendship got weird. Mike figured he was apparently not normal because instead of repressing the memory, his mind actively reminded him of Chuck and then offered more on the side.  
  
Speaking of more on the side, Mike wondered what might have happened if Chuck hadn’t stopped him. Maybe they would have eventually made out --a thought which sent an excited shiver running down his spine. Ideally, Mike would have continued teasing Chuck’s hand, leaving a kiss on each knuckle, then each fingertip before he turned the hand over and kissed the inside of his wrist, pulse beating against his lips. He would work his way up the arm and when he could reach no more, Mike would have pulled Chuck forward and pressed his lips against his, humming into the kiss before trying to coax his mouth open and-  
  
Mike sat up and violently shut that train of thought down; he could feel his cock beginning to harden and he really did not want to jerk off to his best friend for the third time in two days. He realized this was getting out of hand. Mike needed to get a leash on his fixation with Chuck, or things were going to get messy. Literally, in this case.  
  
Mike glared at his erection, trying to will it away, and when that did not work, he lay back down against his pillows and went through an inventory of all the parts that were in Mutt, visualising each one and mentally reciting their name and purpose. He was halfway through the engine when he felt himself falling asleep, so he named a few more until he finally drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdklajsd this chapter was a monster to write and edit. It ended up being almost as long as the previous two combined. D:
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is unbeta'ed but I did my best to catch everything. Hope you enjoy reading it!

This time, Mike woke early, his clock barely hitting seven when he rose from bed to go shower. Twenty past and he was making his way downstairs to grab some breakfast, running his hands through his damp hair before stifling a yawn. He entered the kitchen and, realizing he was the first one up, set up the coffee maker to generate a generous amount of caffeine. He did not have coffee often, but the others liked it and he knew full well that Jacob and Chuck practically subsisted on the stuff. 

Mike fetched some milk and butter from the fridge, toasted some bread while he waited for the machine to finish brewing, then eventually sat down at the booth with a plate in one hand and a mug in the other. Just as he finished his first piece of toast, Jacob entered the kitchen looking just a bit groggy.  
  
“I thought I smelled coffee.”  
  
Mike smiled, “Just brewed.”  
  
Jacob gave him a mock salute as he took out a mug and then poured himself some. Mike chuckled and carried on with his breakfast, wondering when the old man had returned home from his so-called errands.  
  
“I noticed someone enjoyed my latest creation.” Jacob said as he walked toward the back of the kitchen.  
  
Mike looked confused for a second before he remembered, “Oh, yeah. That was Chuck.”  
  
The other huffed good-naturedly, “Well, at least _he_ enjoys my cooking.”  
  
The brunette laughed quietly behind his mug before taking a drink, then eating the rest of his toast. He had just finished off the rest of his coffee when the gates opened and the roar of two engines filled the secluded space. Mike got up and peered over the edge just in time to see Whiptail and Stronghorn screech to a halt a few feet from the garage. Texas was the first to get out of his car --well, not get out as much as explode out.  
  
“And Texas takes the prize with his awesome driving! Aw yeah! Who’s your daddy?”  
  
“Man, that was a tie and you know it.” Dutch shouted back at him as he came out of Whiptail.  
  
“No way, Stronghorn took the lead and touched down first! It was like- hiyaa!” Texas cried while punching the air in front of him, “You’re just jealous of Texas’ sweet moves but it’s okay little dude, I’ll teach you some day!”  
  
Dutch rolled his eyes dramatically, “Whatever man!”  
  
Roth trailed the two as they made their way to the kitchen on the second floor, chirping happily at the sight of Mike.  
  
“Hey guys!” The brunette greeted cheerfully.  
  
“Hey Mike.” Dutch smiled back, “Any breakfast left over? I’m starving.”  
  
“There’s fresh coffee in the pot and plenty of bread for toast.” Mike chuckled.  
  
“Yo Mike! You saw it, right? Texas totally got here first.” Texas grinned.  
  
“I don’t know man, it was pretty close.” The brunette teased.  
  
Suddenly, the gate opened again and in burst Nine Lives, red and blue lights flashing brightly against its distinctive yellow paint job. The car parked near Stronghorn and the engine cut out with almost a purr. Julie climbed out, looking somewhat miffed.  
  
“Hey Jules!” Mike called out, but only received a glare in return.  
  
“Mike, I left you five messages!” Was the first thing out of Julie’s mouth as she reached the kitchen level, “Five! I was getting really worried about you!”  
  
“You did?” Mike blurted out in surprise before he called up his comm.  
  
He scanned his interface and saw a little number six floating above his inbox, bouncing up and down excitedly to get his attention.  
  
“Oh yeah, I sent you a message too, but you never replied so I just stayed home and trained.” Texas told him in the meantime, mouth full of toast, “I even came up with some new kicks! Wanna see?”  
  
“Maybe later Texas.” Julie said before turning back to Mike, hands on her hips, “What were you doing this whole time?”  
  
 _Having an identity crisis over the fact that I really want to have sex with my best friend ever since I caught him jerking off_ , his brain said.  
  
“Oh, uh, sorry I missed your messages. I was busy working on Mutt.” Mike actually said.  
  
It wasn’t a straight up lie, seeing as he _had_ been working on fixing his car, or at least some parts of it, but he still felt his face start to heat up under her scrutinizing stare.  
  
“It wasn’t... anything urgent, was it?” He asked slowly.  
  
“If it had been urgent, I would have remotely raised the alarm.” Julie told him. She watched him a moment longer before she sighed and shook her head, a smile coming back on her lips, “I guess I overreacted a bit.”  
  
“No, I’m sorry Jules. I had a lot of stuff on my mind.” Mike said, and this time it was the whole truth.  
  
“Yo Mike.” Dutch suddenly called as he poured himself some coffee, “Where’s Chuck?”  
  
 _Oh, right. Chuck._ Mike froze, no answer forthcoming and a small part of him starting to panic at the mention of his name because _hey, where was he anyway? Did Mike really fuck up last night? Did Chuck figure out Mike’s dirty secret?_  
  
Mike pretended not to see the curious look Julie was giving him.  
  
“Speak of the devil.” Dutch grinned, jerking his chin toward the stairs, “What’s up Chuck?”  
  
Mike turned to see the blonde step down onto their floor, hair still mussed from sleep and his shirt somewhat rumpled. He rubbed one of his eyes with the butt of his palm, looking like he hadn’t gotten much rest last night, and that only aggravated Mike’s anxiety.  
  
“Hey guys.” He said, voice scratchy from sleep.  
  
He made a beeline for the coffee machine, motions on autopilot until he could finally take a drink from his mug. Mike noticed that he added no milk and no sugar, which meant Chuck was actually exhausted but refused to acknowledge it, relying instead on the caffeine boost to keep him going.  
  
“Chuck, are you okay?” Asked Julie, as though she read Mike’s mind.  
  
“Fine, I’m fine.” He mumbled back, “Just... need to recharge.”  
  
Everyone else shrugged and went back to what they were doing --except Mike, who kept a watchful eye on the blonde leaning against the counter even as he walked over to the booth to join the rest of his Burners. Chuck finally joined them after he finished his second cup, sliding into the booth next to Dutch and across from Mike, nabbing a piece of toast from the artist’s plate and chuckling softly when the other exclaimed indignantly. He shot Mike a small smile before he ate his stolen prize, and Mike couldn’t help but smile fondly back.  
  
Their table dissolved into a series of excited, boisterous conversations about everything from the latest kung fu film Texas had seen, to Dutch’s favourite piece he had painted on his break, to Julie briefly summarizing her messages to Mike. The only one who did not speak was Chuck who, chin resting in his hand, was content to merely listen to everyone else, occasionally nodding or agreeing briefly to show he was paying attention. Every once in awhile, he and Mike would meet gazes, and Chuck would smile tiredly at him. It was just a quick upward quirk of his lips, but it warmed Mike’s heart each time regardless.  
  
“Okay, so, I’m thinking the new weapon should be a cannon, but not like, a normal cannon because that’s boring.” Texas was saying, “No, this one is going to shoot swords because no one will expect swords to come flying out, so no one is going to be able to fight back!”  
  
“And let me guess: the swords are made of lasers.” Dutch snorted in amusement.  
  
Texas’ eyes went wide at the thought, “Oh man they should _totally_ be made out of lasers!”  
  
“What? No! I was joking!”  
  
The other was no longer listening; he climbed up on his seat and made some vague hand gestures before he could express himself again, “Laser. Sword. Cannon. Think about it!”  
  
Mike and Julie laughed quietly while Dutch tried to talk Texas down from the seat and down from this crazy idea. Chuck just shook his head and sighed, knowing full well that if the other Burner could not dissuade Texas, he would need Chuck’s help to attempt making the weapon a reality. The blonde already knew it was impossible --lasers did not maintain a definite form, let alone a sword-shaped one, and swords were not exactly ideal projectiles but... they would try their best so they could at least admit they attempted it.  
  
“Speaking of modifications, how’s Mutt coming along?” Julie asked Mike.  
  
“Well, the inside is fine and the motor is pretty much fixed but the onboard computer’s-”  
  
“It’s done.” Chuck chimed in.  
  
They turned to look at the blonde, both of them raising an eyebrow inquiringly.  
  
“It is?”  
  
“Yeah, I finished it last night.” He told them, then laughed sheepishly, “Um, I randomly woke up at two and when I couldn’t fall asleep again, I just worked on the last bit of code until I passed out a couple of hours ago.” He tucked half his bangs behind his ear with his free hand and gently passed his fingers over the dark circle under his eye, “Shows a bit, doesn’t it.”  
  
“You didn’t have to.” Mike told him quietly.  
  
“Yeah, but I wanted to.” Chuck shrugged.  
  
“Thanks Chuck.” The brunette smiled.  
  
“Don’t thank me Mikey. I ride in Mutt too, you know.”  
  
Unbeknownst to either one, Julie studied the two, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
“Wanna finish fixing her up?”  
  
“Only if you don’t make me test drive Mutt with you.” Chuck groaned without any real annoyance, his hair falling back in his face, “I really don’t think I’m up for your crazy stunts today.”  
  
“Deal.” Mike chuckled as he got up from the booth.  
  
Chuck followed him a second later, stumbling a little when Mike threw his arm around his shoulders. The blonde listed a few things he had improved upon as they made their way down to the garage. Julie watched their retreating backs, a pensive expression on her face, until Dutch called her name and asked for her help trying to calm Texas down --since in the meantime, he had taken to recount the latest kung fu film he had seen and had just started acting out the moves, too.

 

~*~

 

  
A loud roar filled the garage, the sound reverberating in the small space and spilling out for all to hear. Mike’s hands tightened around the wheel, the rumble of the engine sending pleasant vibrations through his whole body, filling him with an electric sort of energy.  
  
“Wow. That was _loud_.”  
  
Mike looked out his open window at Chuck, who was tilting his head to one side, hand on his ear. His other hand was flying over his comm, fingers rapidly hitting keys and entering commands as he ran diagnostics on Mutt.  
  
“Everything looks good.” He said after a moment, “How’s it feel?”  
  
“Amazing.” Mike grinned, revving the engine again for emphasis, “Are you sure you don’t want to come along?”  
  
Chuck turned off his comm and sighed even as a smile tugged at his lips, “I’m very sure, thanks.”  
  
“Your loss!” The brunette laughed.  
  
“Ah, before you go-”  
  
Suddenly, blond hair filled Mike’s vision. Chuck was leaning into the driver’s side, his head poking through the window as he reached for something on the dashboard. Mike unintentionally held his breath, muscles tensing in shock.  
  
“You might have noticed the new display here.” Chuck was telling him, tapping one of the many gauges on Mutt’s instrument panel, “It’s to indicate the motor’s internal temperature. It’d be nice to keep an eye on it so we don’t fry the motherboard again.”  
  
When Mike did not say anything, Chuck pulled away to look at him, a worried expression on his face, “You okay? You’re not... mad or anything, are you?”  
  
Mike forced himself out of his stupor, shaking his head before putting on a smile, “No, no! It’s great! Great idea.”  
  
The other was hardly convinced, “I can remove it if you don’t want it. I just- I thought it would be helpful to have-”  
  
“No, Chuck, seriously. You did good.” Mike told him, sounding more sincere, then added with a small laugh, “You know how the finer points of Mutt’s computer pass me by, though.”  
  
Chuck smiled a bit at that, “How could I forget?”  
  
So there they were, looking at each other and smiling like dorks because that’s what they did whenever they came at a stalemate. As seconds passed however, Mike became acutely aware of how close Chuck was and how easy it would be to brush a hand against his cheek, maybe tuck his hair behind his ear so he could see his eyes. Maybe even turn his chin so he could just lean in and kiss him.  
  
Yeah, he liked that last idea.  
  
“Hey, come here a sec.” Mike said quietly before his rationality could catch up with him.  
  
Oblivious to his intentions, Chuck leaned further in, his curiosity apparently piqued. Inwardly, Mike felt bad for taking advantage of his trust but he just really, _really_ wanted to kiss him...  
  
Abruptly, all their alarms lit up, startling the two and making Chuck jolt upward so that he cracked the back of his head against the roof before he stumbled away from Mutt. Mike cringed because he could tell that had been painful.  
  
“Chuck, are you okay?” The brunette asked as he leaned out of his window.  
  
The other whined high, holding his head with one hand but waving him away with the other, “Nevermind me!” He hissed out, “Check what the hell is going on!”  
  
As if on cue, Julie ran into the garage looking unnerved, “Guys!”  
  
“I thought you said Kane wouldn’t be attacking for a while!” Mike shouted at her over the blaring overhead.  
  
“It’s not Kane!” She shouted back, “It’s something else!”  
  
“Well, what is it?” Mike shouted just as Chuck cut down the noise. Mike cleared his throat and repeated more calmly, “What is it then?”  
  
“Don’t know yet, but it’s none of our usual enemies.” Julie explained even as she backed out of the garage, “The alert came from just outside Motorcity.”  
  
“Drifters?” Chuck asked, some of his pain slipping into his voice.  
  
“Maybe.” She replied.  
  
“Guess we’ll find out on the way there.” Mike said before Julie turned and ran toward Nine Lives. Outside, the other two Burners’ cars were already revving impatiently.  
  
The passenger's door opened and closed, then Chuck’s voice said, “Let’s go.”  
  
Mike glanced at him even as he pulled on his seatbelt, a smirk tugging at his lips, “I thought you were going to sit this one out?”  
  
Chuck barked a short laugh, “That was never really an option and you know it.”  
  
The blonde had barely managed to buckle himself into his harness when Mike wheeled them out of the garage and stepped on the gas to catch up to the others already driving out of the gate. The moment they were all out on the highway however, Mike took the lead with a burst of speed, letting out an excited howl as they neared breakneck velocity.  
  
“Goddammit Mikey!” Chuck cried out in mounting horror.

 

~*~

 

  
They had barely reached the abandoned outer districts of Motorcity when they were ambushed. Apparently, their attackers were not simple drifters, but a veritable gang of heavily armed and rather intelligent renegades. They had certainly been smart enough to figure out their arrival would catch someone’s attention, so they mined several streets and boobytrapped others while they waited for the cavalry to show up. Texas would have blown himself to kingdom come had he not swerved off at the last minute after Chuck shrieked a warning through their internal communications network.  
  
Mike had tried to open up a line of conversation, tried to diplomatically discuss things. If these newcomers needed supplies, they could get them but only if they laid down their weapons and promised not to threaten the safety of the underground city. The gang’s response had been a simple and clear one. They sent one of their tanks --yes, tanks, because calling them cars was stretching the word too far-- forward and opened fire directly on Mutt, which Mike barely managed to avoid if not for his quick reflexes and Chuck’s quick thinking.  
  
So the Burners engaged these intruders with their usual fearlessness, Chuck shouting instructions and cautions as he attempted to hack into their systems. Mike couldn’t help the amused snort that left him at the frustrated string of curse words that Chuck let out when he finally managed to gain entry onto their mainframe.  
  
“What is this- Shit, there’s code floating all over the place and- What the fuck is that, what are they even- it’s all broken up to hell in here! How the do they function with coding like this? Goddammit, where the hell is everything? Fuck!”  
  
Mike figured that if Chuck was so upset as to resort to such uncharacteristic swearing, it must have been really awful. He did not linger too long on that thought however as he swerved abruptly to dodge an incoming missile, the explosion’s air blast rattling them up.  
  
“Mike!” Julie’s icon popped up.  
  
“I’m fine!” He replied, “How are you guys holding up?”  
  
“I’m keeping them distracted with my clones.” She told him, sounding a little distracted, “Texas managed to take out one of their tanks, but now they’re shooting at him on foot.”  
  
“Dutch? Talk to me buddy!”  
  
The artist’s icon popped up next to Julie’s, “I’m fine too, but these guys are really persistent!”  
  
“Chuck’s working on hacking them, so hopefully we’ll have their weapon systems down soon.” Mike told them.  
  
Next to him, Chuck let out an uncharacteristically colorful cuss before growling in irritation, “I’m trying my best, okay?”  
  
“I know Chuckles, but we can’t keep playing defensively forever.”  
  
“Especially since it doesn’t look like they’re gonna run out of ammo any time soon.” Julie added.  
  
“Texaaaas!”  
  
A second tank went down thanks to Stronghorn’s ramming power. Mike managed to catch the scene, saw how Texas’ car shoehorned itself under the other vehicle and, with its momentum, flipped it over and into a decrepit building.  
  
“Good job Texas!” Mike grinned as his icon popped up between Dutch and Julie, “Think you can do that a few more times?”  
  
“Are you kidding?” The other laughed, “I could do this all day! Aw yeah!”  
  
Julie’s icon rolled her eyes, “I’m going to see if I can’t line them up for him. Take them out one after the other.”  
  
“Great idea Jules.”  
  
“I’m going to keep trying to not die, thank you very much.” Dutch huffed, then added with a hint of a smile, “I’ll hit them from behind so they can’t retreat.”  
  
“Also a good plan. Stay safe Dutch!”  
  
The three icons all vanished at the same time, leaving Mike to focus on the fight ahead of him. He made a sharp turn that made Chuck squeak, evading what looked like a grenade, then drove down the block to start corralling the remaining renegades. It would take a while to find them, and a lot of careful planning to trick them, but he was going to catch each and every single one and make sure they learned that no one messed with the Burners.

 

~*~

 

  
An hour later and four of the seven tanks were knocked off their tracks by Stronghorn while the remaining three had been thoroughly put out of commission by Whiptail’s laser and Mutt’s guns --once Chuck finally managed to turn off their targeting and defense systems. From that point on, the fight had degraded into an all-out ground skirmish, with several of the renegades scrambling for cover among the ruins and a few even managing to gain higher ground, raining grenades and bullets onto the Burner’s cars.  
  
“This is getting ridiculous!” Mike snarled, his patience reaching its limit.  
  
“You’re telling me!” Dutch replied, unfazed by Mike’s vicious tone, “We need to get them out of those buildings or we’ll never be done with them!”  
  
“Dutch is right, but it’s easier said than done.” Julie joined in.  
  
“I could always ram the buildings and flip them over like their tanks, ha!” Texas burst out, “Then we just pick ‘em off!”  
  
“Texas, that would most likely result in killing them.” Julie sighed, her voice showing signs of her own frustration. “Oh wise leader, what are you thinking?” She asked Mike.  
  
“Unfortunately, not much.” The brunette replied, just as annoyed with himself as he was with their situation, “I’m used to fighting Kane bots, not... people. People are much harder to deal with.”  
  
“Amen.” Dutch snorted in the background.  
  
“What if we... gave up?” Chuck said slowly.  
  
Mike hit the brakes in his surprise, making Mutt skid along the fragmented road before he managed to regain control and duck under the cover offered by an old underground parking lot. He stopped, reversed so as to face the opening he had come from, then placed Mutt on neutral before turning to his co-pilot.  
  
“Are you crazy?” Mike snapped with more venom than he had intended.  
  
Chuck flinched away, but he hurriedly tried to clarify, “Not like, actually give up! I mean, as a lure! We announce we’re giving up so we can draw them out to an open space, then... we trap them somehow. I know it’s a cheap tactic, but we haven’t exactly been fighting with the most honorable of opponents here!”  
  
Mike studied him, considering his plan; Chuck fidgeted nervously under his stare, but he kept his head up and held his ground.  
  
“That... might work.” Julie said after a moment.  
  
“I’m not against this if it means putting an end to the fight.” Dutch seconded, then added, “We can use my sonic system to knock them unconscious.”  
  
“So no ramming buildings?” Texas piped in.  
  
"No Tex, no ramming buildings." Julie sighed.  
  
"All in favor then?" Mike asked.  
  
After a hesitant pause, the Burner's icons all nodded their heads in the affirmative. There still remained the question of who to send out as their messenger.  
  
Well, to _Mike_ , the choice was obvious.  
  
"I'll go." He told them, snapping his seatbelt free.  
  
"Are you sure?" Julie asked him, "I could go instead."  
  
"And put your life on the line? No way."  
  
"Right, because _you_ wouldn't be putting your life on the line." She retorted.  
  
"As leader, I have to go. They won't accept anything less."  
  
"He's right Jules." Dutch said reluctantly.  
  
Julie made a frustrated noise, but did not argue further; it was decided then.  
  
Mike sighed deeply as he parked Mutt and cut her engine, "Alright then. I'm off."  
  
"Wait!” Chuck caught his wrist and pulled him back in his seat, “Before you go out there, take this."  
  
The blonde had fetched something from his pant pocket and now placed it in Mike’s upturned hand before closing his fingers on it; it felt small and circular, and somehow oddly familiar. When Mike reopened his hand and got a good look at it, his expression turned a little dumbfounded, "I'm flattered Chuck, but now is not a good time to be proposing to me."  
  
Over the intercom, Dutch and Julie exclaimed at the same time while Texas guffawed in obvious delight at this turn of events.  
  
Even behind his bangs, it was obvious that Chuck's face had reddened, "It's one of those safety suits Kane made!” He quickly explained, voice pitched high in embarrassment, “I altered the programming so that it couldn’t be controlled remotely, but otherwise it works fine!"  
  
Mike smiled as he slipped the tiny gadget onto his left ring finger --inwardly taking pleasure in the way Chuck gasped loudly at the connotation behind his action. He took a second to admire it; the blonde had not only reprogrammed it, but had also taken the time to paint it in the same bright green as Mutt. To Mike, it may as well have been an engagement ring.  
  
“It, uh, deploys automatically the moment it detects a high threat level.” Chuck told him, then laughed nervously, “Which, with you, shouldn’t be a problem.”  
  
“I love it.” Mike beamed at him, “Thanks babe.”  
  
He slid out of Mutt just as Chuck made a strangled noise, blush spreading to the tips of his ears in a way that Mike was starting to adore.  
  
“Mikey!”  
  
The brunette spun around on his heel, still grinning, and winked at him, “Wish me luck!”  
  
He turned back before Chuck could answer and jogged up the slope toward the entrance, then with a deep breath, ventured outside.  
  
“Wait, did Mike just call Chuck a babe?” Texas asked, genuinely confused.

 

~*~

 

It did not take long to draw out the renegades. The brunette sneaked around until he reached an old destroyed plaza, then drew attention to himself. The moment they found Mike out in the open seemingly unarmed, hands above his head and a defeated look on his face, they all gathered around him to gloat and taunt him cruelly. Pride would be their downfall. Still, Mike was outnumbered one to twenty-four; even if he had the ring Chuck gave him, the odds inevitably sent a chill down his spine.  
  
Once he allowed them to capture him and tie his wrists together, they pushed him around roughly, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and eventually forced him down to his knees. Mike grit his teeth but never made a sound, forcing himself to stay calm and to look as submissive as possible to avoid having to engage before the others were in place. If things got too rough, the safety suit might deploy prematurely and their whole strategy would fall to shambles --Mike wasn’t about to let that happen. They had too much riding on this plan.  
  
“You’re telling me this runt is the leader?” A harsh voice spoke, silencing all those around.  
  
Mike tried to chance a glance, but was rewarded with a blow to his cheekbone before he could fully raise his head. He held his breath, partly from the pain and partly from the fear that gripped him for the next few seconds; thankfully the ring did not react.  
  
Or maybe not thankfully. Chuck never specified how high the threat level had to be before it automatically expanded. Mike just had to hope it would work in time to save his life.  
  
“Runt! Where are the others?”  
  
This time, he was allowed to look up. Mike glared from beneath his bangs at the tall man standing before him, clearly the leader of this violent group. He was dark-skinned and bulky, all lean muscle under a weathered vest haphazardly sewn together with bits of leather. Scars criss-crossed his bare arms and a few ran from his neck to his face. His matted black hair was tied in a high ponytail that reached his shoulders. Mike narrowed his eyes when he saw the gun holstered at his hip and the vicious-looking knife strapped to his thigh.  
  
“Answer him!” One of the nearest renegades snarled, hitting Mike in the ribs with the butt of his rifle.  
  
Mike hissed before he said, “Hiding.”  
  
The gang leader studied him a moment before barking a laugh, “You had the upper hand. Why give up now?”  
  
“Our cars are badly damaged. One driver is injured and needs medical help.” Mike lied, then added for good measure, “We can’t keep fighting you.”  
  
Murmurs rose from the surrounding ranks, then quieted when their leader lifted his hand warningly, “You would surrender the battle for one man?”  
  
Mike paused, choosing his next few words carefully. Unfortunately, his warden felt his pause was a sign of disrespect, so he once again hit him in the ribs, hard enough to make the brunette grunt. Mike decided right then that he hated this guy the most.  
  
“We are outgunned nearly five to one. We’d never win by foot, let alone with a man already down.” Mike tried to explain without letting the pain seep into his voice, “We decided to cut our losses and submit.”  
  
The other considered him and his words, a vile smirk on his lips, fingers casually brushing against the hilt of his knife. The other renegades exchanged looks and chuckled amongst themselves as if they were in on some big joke while Mike was left guessing. Left and right, the men began making snide comments and vulgar propositions. The brunette flared his nostril and tensed his shoulders, but that was it.  
  
“Coward.” Someone suddenly whispered loudly enough to be heard.  
  
Mike flinched at the comment, the word stabbing deep at him and waking a furious fire within his chest. He couldn’t help the irritated quiver that ran through him even as he forced himself to remain calm. He needed to buy his friends time so they could set up their trap, not start a fray.  
  
Apparently, his reaction did not go unnoticed, as next he heard another man guffaw, “Look how scared he is! He shakes from fear!”  
  
The crowd roared with laughter at his expense, yet Mike only grit his teeth and kept his eyes fixed on the gang leader’s steel-toed boots. It made him seethe on the inside, but it was better to have them underestimate him than suspect him of resisting.  
  
Mike was wrong to think that name-calling would be the extent of the mockery he was to receive. Slowly, the renegades broke into a chant, repeating the word “coward” over and over, their voice getting progressively louder while their rhythm grew more and more frenzied. It made Mike’s blood boil, hands clenching into fists even as he tried to talk himself down from reacting.  
  
His paper-thin patience snapped when someone kicked him in the back, almost sending him face down into the dirt had Mike not put out his forearms to stop his fall. Finding himself on his knees and elbows while the crowd laughed and chanted... Well, his anger finally took over.  
  
Like a loaded spring, his leg shot out from under him, kicking his assailant in the groin; Mike relished in the pained howl that resulted from his heel making hard contact. Before the rest of the group had time to process what had just happened, Mike was on his feet and raring for a little revenge. His next target was an obvious one.  
  
The warden was still in shock when Mike grabbed him by the front of his tattered shirt and headbutted him hard enough to break his nose. Then, for good measure, the brunette kneed him in the solar plexus, knocking the air from his lungs. The man fell limply to the ground and curled up on himself, wheezing desperately, nose bleeding everywhere.  
  
It should have come as no surprise that his unruly display would not fly well with the renegades, who roared in outrage, several of them lunging forward to retaliate. Mike dodged the first two and kicked a third in the gut, but the fourth attacker got lucky, managing to grab a handful of his jacket and tug him backwards so that the brunette stumbled from his stance. A large man caught him as he fell back, throwing his thick arms around his chest and squeezing him like a vise. Mike kicked wildly, then threw his head back and knocked the other in his mouth. Unfortunately it was not enough to get the man to release him; if anything, his grip became tighter, slowly squeezing the air out of the brunette’s lungs. Adrenalin rushed through Mike, his struggling becoming more panicked as the renegades closed in around him, all looking ready to beat him within an inch of his life.  
  
The clear, metallic sound of a gun cocking made everyone freeze more efficiently than any voice command ever could have. Mike suddenly found himself looking down the barrel of the gang leader’s gun, some of his intensity fading away.  
  
“You should have stayed still, little runt.” The leader told him, a sneer twisting his scarred face, “Now I’m gonna have to put you down.”  
  
 _Warning, danger detected. Warning, danger detected._  
  
“About time.” Mike grunted.  
  
The ring activated without another sound, the safety suit enveloping Mike just as a volley of green projectiles rained down from the fifth floor of the nearby building. These exploded all around the crowd, startling them and his captor long enough for Mike to slip out of his grip. It was only just then that the brunette noticed the suit had done away with the rope the renegades had used to tie his wrists together. Free hands meant punching -- _good_. Before things got too crazy, Mike whirled around and landed a good blow in the gang leader’s face, knocking him out cold. The men around him were caught between retaliating or running away, but a second later it became clear that their own lives were more precious than their leader’s honor.  
  
“Get down Mike!” Dutch’s voice boomed from his speakers.  
  
Mike dashed before jumping behind a broken stone bench for cover, a few more green bullets flying past him to stop some renegades from chasing him. Whiptail suddenly appeared out of nowhere, its sound cannon aimed at the crowd. Mike crouched down and covered his head before everything started slowing around him. The next few moments occurred in a blur: Whiptail released a sonic boom, the blast raising dust and other small debris into the air. The sound element however, though almost inaudible, was the most powerful. The vibrations travelled through the space and shook the entire plaza while the renegades dropped to the ground one by one, unconscious. Mike was protected from the brunt of the attack, but he still felt his balance give out while his stomach lurched and his ears rang painfully.  
  
Slowly, Mike grew vaguely aware of someone shouting what sounded like his name. His head hurt and the world around him felt like it was tilting to the left, but he managed to focus enough to recognize his Burners running toward him. He blinked and suddenly Chuck filled his vision, hands on his shoulders as he tried to steady him; his lips were moving but the buzzing noise in the brunette’s ears wouldn’t let him understand what he was saying.  
  
“S’okay, I’m okay.” Mike managed to slur out, surprised at the distant quality of his own voice.  
  
At some point, he realized he was no longer wearing the safety suit but he was not sure whether he had deactivated it himself or if it had retracted on its own. Bit by bit, the buzz started clearing.  
  
“Mikey, come on! Focus on me.” Chuck was saying, barely contained panic in his voice, “Focus. Look at me.”  
  
He was kneeling between Mike’s awkwardly splayed legs, hovering over his crumpled form. His hands moved from Mike’s shoulders to frame his face, palms warm and firm against his skin. The brunette blinked, furrowed his brow, and tried again. This time his vision was clear and Mike suddenly found himself staring right into Chuck’s eyes, his blonde hair all tucked behind his ears.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Chuck asked him softly.  
  
“Like I just came out of a fever dream.” Mike smiled lopsidedly, still a bit out of it.  
  
The blonde let out a shaky sigh before bumping his forehead against Mike’s, all the tension in his body suddenly draining out at once. The brunette let out a tired laugh, nudging him back gently.  
  
A thought struck him just then, “Were you the one shooting back there?”  
  
The other allowed a little proud smile to sneak onto his lips, “Couldn’t let you go out there without back up.”  
  
Mike placed his hands over Chuck’s, his smile becoming fonder, “Thanks Chuckles.”  
  
They quieted, listening to each other’s breathing and basking in each other’s warmth, fully aware of how close they were but neither one bothered by it. After a moment, Chuck moved back an inch or so to look at Mike and seemed on the verge of saying something when suddenly, Julie cleared her throat noisily and startled the two clear apart. They turned their gazes up and found her with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow curved upward and a sly smirk on her lips.  
  
“Glad to find you all in one piece.” She told Mike before giving Chuck a look.  
  
The blonde promptly blushed, while Mike looked between the two in confusion, “Thanks?”  
  
“Dutch and Texas are tying everyone up with some rope we found in a busted up store.” Julie explained, “They’re all out cold, but they won’t stay that way for long.” She sighed a little tiredly before asking, “What do you want to do with them?”  
  
Mike paused a moment before replying, “Call Jacob. We could use the extra muscle if things get ugly again. Then we’ll... figure something out when he gets here.”  
  
Julie nodded before walking over to Nine Lives to do as told. Mike watched her leave, then noticed Texas dragging one of the unconscious renegades by his leg over to where Dutch and Roth were tying them up, a steady supply of rope on hand. Finally, he turned back to Chuck, who turned to look at him at the same time.  
  
“Help me up?” Mike asked him.  
  
Chuck got up first, then offered his hand and tugged the brunette to his feet. Unfortunately, the sudden movement made Mike dizzy again and he stumbled right into Chuck, who caught him around the waist before stilling.  
  
“Oh. Guess I’m still a little shaky.” Mike said, then snorted, “Can’t say I envy those guys for getting the full blast.”  
  
“Will you be okay?” Chuck asked him, sounding worried.  
  
Mike straightened himself up before shooting him a smile, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just let me walk it off.”  
  
Chuck should have let go, but he didn’t --at least, not right away because once again he seemed like he wanted to say something more but couldn’t get the words out. He bit his bottom lip and avoided eye contact, so Mike waited for Chuck to gather his thoughts, studying him in the meantime. His blond bangs had mostly slipped from behind his ears but they did not quite hide his face and Mike could see his cheeks were still tinted pink from Julie’s look earlier. The brunette wondered in passing what could have prompted such a response from Chuck. They were just talking, and maybe they were standing a little close to each other but it wasn’t like they were about to-  
  
 _Oh._  
  
“Hey, we should talk later.” Mike said quietly, fighting not to blush.  
  
Chuck looked startled at that. Something flashed across his face before he promptly released the brunette; he took a few steps back then laughed nervously.  
  
“Sure, yeah, okay.” He replied, voice a little higher than normal, “We can- yeah, talk later. Sounds good. I’ll just, uh, go help Dutch now.”  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion but before he could ask if Chuck was okay, the blonde skittered off towards the artist.  
  
After a moment, Mike cringed inwardly, _I think I fucked up again._

 

~*~

 

  
When the renegades started coming to, they were not very happy to find themselves tied up like ship cargo. Dutch had divided them into sets of twos so that he could tie them back to back, therefore making escape much more difficult an affair. Jacob had answered their call and arrived promptly, and now surveyed the scene from Sasquatch, occasionally revving his engine warningly. The Burners, all behind the wheel save for Mike, formed a half circle around their captives with their cars. Mike stood in the middle, spark staff in hand to make him look just a little more menacing and in case things did not work out smoothly.  
  
When the last of the renegades had regained consciousness, he offered them a choice: leave peacefully, or leave on foot. Either way, Motorcity would not open its doors to them.  
  
Mike had to hide his relief when, after much shouting and profanity from the men, the gang leader called for silence and agreed to leave without putting up a fuss. Once they were certain him and his men would hold to their word, Mike had Jacob pull the tanks Texas had knocked over back onto their tracks --those that he and Dutch had attacked, however, would have to be towed away at the renegade’s own expense. Once that was done and the renegades had all climbed aboard their vehicles, Jacob and all the Burners escorted them until the very edge of the city where the old confines ended and the wasteland spread out before them. From Mutt, Chuck kept their systems down --save those required to drive-- and did not reactivate them until the blips on his screen had gone at least ten miles out. By then, the renegades were well out of range, and thankfully continued to drive away. When the tanks finally dropped off the radar, everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
“We’re done.” Dutch’s icon declared as if he couldn’t quite believe it.  
  
“Thank god.” Julie’s seconded.  
  
“And don’t you come back, or you’ll have to face the wrath of Texas’ mighty power!”  
  
Mike snorted in amusement before saying,  “Great job everyone. I think we handled that pretty well.”  
  
“Except for the part where you almost got yourself killed.” Julie noted, her icon rolling its eyes.  
  
“I had faith in you guys.”  
  
“Mikey.” Chuck admonished quietly.  
  
“And I had Chuck’s ring.” Mike added with a smile.  
  
“That’s not what I-” The blonde began, but was interrupted by Texas loudly asking if anyone else was feeling hungry, which was met with a chorus of yeses.  
  
“Alright kids, I’m heading back to the garage.” Jacob interposed.  
  
“Thanks again for the help Jacob.” Mike said.  
  
“Sure thing. Just try not to run into more trouble.” The other told him before he wheeled Sasquatch back the way they had come from.  
  
“So... who’s up for Antonio’s?” Dutch asked, his icon grinning widely.

 

~*~

 

The Burners ended up celebrating at Antonio’s Diner for a job well done and did not return to headquarters until late evening --well, except Julie who had left halfway through the festivities to return to Deluxe. They were all exhausted by the time they actually made it home; particularly Chuck, who fell asleep in Mutt on the way back. Mike was careful not to drive too fast when he noticed, a fond smile sneaking onto his lips at the sight of the blonde slumped against the passenger door.  
  
“Oh man, I feel like I could sleep for a week!” Dutch said as he stepped out of Whiptail, a yawn following soon after.  
  
“Oh yeah? Well, Texas could sleep for a month!” Texas replied back, though he too had to stifle a yawn.  
  
Dutch rolled his eyes, “Dude, not everything is a contest!”  
  
“But if it was, I’d totally win.” The other grinned.  
  
The artist threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture before turning to Mike as he got out of Mutt, “You coming or what?”  
  
“You guys go ahead! I gotta get Chuck out of Mutt first.” The brunette answered, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
  
Dutch snorted good-naturedly, "Whatever man! Just nobody wake me before noon!"  
  
He was heading up the stairs when Texas caught up with him, “What happens if someone does?”  
  
“Then that someone is getting a faceful of paint.”  
  
Mike shook his head and rolled his eyes, all too used to their banter. Carefully, he opened the passenger door and placed his hand on Chuck’s shoulder, shaking him gently, “Chuck? Come on, we’re home.”  
  
The blonde stirred and after a moment he turned to look at Mike, looking somewhat disoriented, “Drifters?”  
  
Mike suppressed his laugh, settling instead for a small chuckle, “Bed.”  
  
He could almost see the gears turning in Chuck’s head as he became aware of his surrounding and understanding seeped in, “Oh.”  
  
A moment later and Chuck attempted to clamber out of his seat, remembered he was still securely pinned to his seat via harness, then tried again once he unclipped himself free. Mike was there to offer a steadying shoulder when it looked like Chuck was going to fall over, his long legs refusing to cooperate. Draping Chuck’s arm around his shoulders and putting his own arm around the blonde’s waist, Mike led them both to their rooms upstairs, listening all the while to Chuck mutter apologies and other things he did not quite catch.  
  
They reached Chuck’s room and Mike managed to open the door without dropping Chuck who, by this point, was dozing back off and putting half his weight against the brunette. Mike closed the door behind them, then slowly, they inched toward the double bed in the far corner of the blonde’s room. Just as Mike was about to toss Chuck onto it however, his foot hit the corner of the frame; knocked off balance, they both fell unceremoniously onto his bed with a muffled grunt. Mike managed to land on his uninjured side while Chuck fell face first. After a pause, Chuck giggled into his sheets but did not roll over until the brunette nudged him twice, muttering “C’mon Chuckles, you’re going to suffocate.”  
  
As Mike’s luck would have it Chuck rolled right into him and, upon encountering a warm body, automatically snuggled closer. Mike froze, panic gripping him because _whoa! Nonononono! I can’t do this. This is too much!_ He was afraid that if he stayed like that with Chuck, he would end up growing aroused and, as far as Mike knew, getting woken up by your best friend’s erection poking against you is not how Chuck wanted to start the morning.  
  
Carefully, he shifted away from Chuck and although the blonde’s quiet groan reflected his own disappointment, Mike figured this was for the best. For both their sakes.  
  
“Stay with me.”  
  
He knew full well that sleepy Chuck was about as coherent as a three year old, but Mike still stopped when he heard him mumble those words.  
  
“Chuck?”  
  
The blonde tilted his head to look at him through bleary eyes before repeating, “Stay.”  
  
 _Oh. That... that changes things._  
  
Mike sat there, caught between doing what he thought was the right thing and indulging Chuck’s request --which, to be frank, would also be indulging Mike’s guilty desire. Chuck’s weak little “please” is what finally won him over though.  
  
“Move over.” Mike told him tiredly as he kicked his shoes off over the side of the mattress.  
  
The brunette shrugged out of his jacket and removed his belt, tossing these items on the floor next to his shoes, before he laid down against the only pillow and beckoned Chuck to him. The blonde had somehow managed to kick his sneakers off and now gladly squirmed closer, settling snugly against Mike’s chest before letting out a long sigh. With nowhere else comfortable to put them, Mike snaked his arms around Chuck’s waist and let out his own sigh in defeat. It was too late to escape now; his only hope was that tomorrow morning, he managed to sneak off before Chuck woke up.  
  
 _Still, this is nice._ His brain offered after a moment.  
  
In his growing exhaustion-induced haze, Mike had to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be. Hurr hurr.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: there is a hetero sex scene toward the end. If you're only reading this for the Muck-ness, go ahead and skip it if you want. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> *returns to her corner to plan out the next chapter*

When Mike woke up, he was certain that he was still dreaming. There was no way Chuck was sleeping peacefully in his arms, face buried against his collarbone, legs entangled with his, and yet... Memories from last night floated through the haze of his still half-asleep brain, reassuring him that this was very real. Mike remembered how Chuck had asked him to stay, then how he had eagerly curled up against him, yet part of him still couldn’t quite believe it.  
  
He sighed and propped his chin atop the other’s head. The blonde was warm, his messy hair tickling Mike’s throat while his steady breathing ghosted over his collarbone. Mike could faintly feel his heartbeat against his skin, shockingly calm for Chuck’s standard and somewhat soothing in its slow cadence.  
  
Mike was just starting to drift back to sleep when Chuck shifted closer and mumbled something against his chest. The brunette perked up, thinking that maybe he was waking up but no, Chuck was still fast asleep; after a moment, Mike figured the blonde was just dreaming. He smiled fondly as he wondered what kind of dream he was having.  
  
Then Chuck moaned and Mike stiffened, knowing _exactly_ what kind of dream he was having.  
  
Before Mike could bolt, Chuck squirmed against him, one of his hands balling into a fist against the brunette’s chest and grabbing onto his shirt. As if that wasn’t enough, the blonde’s instinct to curl into himself meant that the leg caught between Mike’s own moved up, Chuck’s thigh starting to press up against him. Mike inhaled sharply through his nose, a shiver running up his spine from the sensation of the blonde pushing against him.  
  
Mike knew he desperately needed to get away before things got out of hand, but he also desperately wanted to pull Chuck closer and grind against him. Caught between need and want, he stalled even as he felt his cock beginning to swell. Meanwhile, completely oblivious to Mike’s internal struggle --or anything else, really-- the blonde moaned again and managed to roll his hips slightly. Mike bit his bottom lip and tried not to reciprocate, tried not tighten his hold on Chuck’s waist or let out the pitiful whine lurking at the back of his throat.  
  
 _You need to stop!_ He mentally berated himself, _Chuck isn’t even dreaming about you, he’s just having a fantasy and you’re taking advantage of him, you horny sack of misguided libido! Some best friend you are, molesting Chuck in his sleep!_  
  
His train of thought was interrupted when Chuck rolled his hips again, and Mike could distinctly feel the blonde’s erection starting to press against him through his jeans. The brunette almost let out a choked sob from pure want.  
  
 _No! Stop you selfish jerk! This can only end badly! Stop before you wake Chuck up and traumatize him for life!_  
  
Mike continued to hurl abuse at himself until the guilt finally outweighed his desire and gave him the strength to push the blonde away and disentangle himself --with Chuck groaning at the loss but remaining blissfully asleep. He hopped off the bed, grabbed the items he had tossed on the ground the night prior, then quickly but quietly sneaked out of the bedroom. Once he had closed the door behind him, he ran to the bathroom down the hall and locked himself in. Mike dropped everything on the ground and leaned heavily against the door, shuddering. Only then did he roughly palm himself through his pants, his other hand covering his mouth just in time to muffle a moan of relief, head thrown back and eyes shut tight.  
  
After working himself up through the fabric for a moment, Mike managed to unbutton and unzip himself. He roughly shoved both pants and boxer-briefs down past his hips, then gripped his cock with one hand while the other went right back over his mouth. The brunette jerked himself off hard and fast, letting out little desperate gasps that were muffled against his palm. He was just beginning to feel climax pool into his gut when his knees buckled and he slid down against the door onto the floor. Somehow, he had just enough presence of mind to tug his shirt over his head and toss it away before he came against his abdomen, the jism leaving pearly white trails against dark skin.  
  
When the high dissipated, all Mike was left with was intense shame and guilt. To think, he almost allowed his lust to get the better of him and jeopardize his friendship with Chuck... The brunette felt dirty, in more ways than one.  
  
Slowly, he picked himself up from the ground, stripping the rest of the way before getting into the shower. Mike stood under the cool jet for what felt like a very long time, part of him wishing he could cleanse himself as easily as his body.  
  
Mike had never felt so unhinged --granted, he’s always had problems with impulse control and maybe thinking before acting, but this was different. This was dark and primal, and something he very much needed to confront firmly, to leash or suppress; if not for his own sake, then for Chuck’s.  
  
 _Oh god, Chuck._ Mike thought with a shudder, _I’m so sorry._  
  
Eventually, he turned off the tap and stepped out, shivering slightly before grabbing a spare towel -- _bless Jacob for leaving these out_. The brunette was just towelling off when he caught his reflection and noticed for the first time the marks that resulted from yesterday’s battle. First, he checked the dark bruise just under his right eye; thankfully, that one would fade quickly enough. He then turned sideways and grimaced. An impressive bruise covered a large patch of skin on the side of his ribcage, dark purple around the edges and more blue-green in the center. Gingerly, he pressed his fingers along it to check if his ribs were okay and couldn’t help the hiss that escaped him from the pain. After a pause, he poked it again and --nope, still hurt.  
  
He doesn’t know why he poked it a third time.

 

 

~*~

Relieved to find everyone still asleep and Jacob nowhere in sight, Mike sneaked into the kitchen just long enough to grab something to eat. That done, he turned heel and... stopped. He glanced at Mutt, then at the stairs that led up to the bedrooms, debating whether or not he should leave a message.  
  
In the end, Mike left a note on the counter, much like Jacob had done, informing his friends that he would be out running errands and wouldn’t be back until the evening. His writing was more awful than usual and his explanation a little strange, but it was the best excuse he could come up with in his hurry to get away.  
  
Feeling a little less bad, he jumped over the edge and walked up to Mutt, running his fingertips over the hood as he made his way to the driver’s side. Once inside, he sighed, shot one last look at the apartments up top, then buckled himself in and drove out to the gate. The moment he was out on the road, he stepped on the gas and relished the deep rumble the engine made, slowly starting to feel more like himself.

 

 

~*~

When Mike had driven out, he did not have a specific destination in mind. He had just wanted to get as far from Chuck as possible, as fast as possible, so he picked a direction at random and drove. Now that he was out on one of Motorcity’s suspended highways, lights and shapes flashing past him as he sped by, he began feeling the weight in his chest dissipate. Mike still felt guilty for almost taking advantage of Chuck, but he also had to concede that he was only human. Nevertheless, he recognized he had a problem that wouldn’t go away simply by ignoring it. Driving around, fighting crazy invaders, and jerking off in the shower were only temporary solutions or distractions; Mike needed to find a better way to satisfy his newfound urges --one that did not involve jumping his best friend.  
  
Before he realized it, Mike had driven all the way to the edge of Motorcity, finding himself in the same area as yesterday --though this time around, there were no renegades trying to blow up his car or rip him to shreds. He drove around the debris resulting from their battle, and when Mutt couldn’t get any farther, he parked her and continued on foot. Mike eventually made his way to the plaza where he had confronted the gang leader; he slowly brought a hand up to the bruise on his side, recalling how terrified and angry he had been. Part of him couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to willingly get captured and put through it all, yet another part of him remembered the thrill he had felt when he had lashed out, adrenalin pumping through him.  
  
He retraced his steps, replaying the events in his mind and eventually finding the broken stone bench he had used for cover. Mike walked around it, then finally sat down on the section that was still intact and let out a long sigh. He rubbed his hands over his face, letting his shoulders slump down, another sigh escaping from him.  
  
How he wished things could just go back to the way they were before. Then again, Mike would never have seen Chuck playing with himself and that was an image he had grown rather fond of, despite himself. He paused and tried to think critically for the first time about that night. Yes, it had been a shock, but clearly not enough shock enough to dislodge him from his hiding spot. Curiosity had certainly played a large part in his course of action, but there was something else too, something... new and exciting and forbidden.  
  
Just thinking back on that odd sensation made Mike’s blood start to stir but he ignored it, forcing himself to keep his thoughts on track. Actually, that sensation was a good place to start, namely trying to figure out what exactly brought it out.  
  
Mike was not exactly inexperienced in bed; he’d gone out with a few girls before, though he had never developed romantic feelings for any of them. Part of it was that his fast and dangerous lifestyle did not allow much room for romance, and part of it seemed to be the girls themselves --he guessed sleeping with a Burner, let alone the leader, became a sort of sport after their popularity cemented in the last couple of years. Bragging rights and all that.  
  
Thinking back on his encounters, Mike came to the realization that he had never slept with anyone of his own sex. Granted, he never had the urge and the occasion had never came up before, but after this incident with Chuck, he wondered if perhaps he was simply attracted to both sexes. Perhaps catching another guy playing with himself caught his libido’s interest and sparked his imagination-  
  
No, it _definitely_ sparked his imagination.  
  
He shook his head before his mind could conjure up images of Chuck and looked down at the ground to focus when suddenly, something glimmering caught his attention. He reached down to brush the dust away only to find half of a green circle.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
It was the ring Chuck had given him, the ring that had saved his life during his confrontation with the renegades. He had wondered where it had disappeared to while they celebrated at Antonio’s, felt a little guilty for losing it in the first place when his best friend had made it specifically for him. Mike dropped to his knees and searched for the other piece, fingers sifting through dust and debris away until finally, he found the second half hidden under the bench.  
  
Mike got up and dusted himself off, glad that his subconscious brought him all the way out here and glad again that he was able to find the ring, whole or not. He rolled the two fractions in his palm, wondering if perhaps Chuck could fix it.  
  
Before he knew it, Mike’s thoughts had once more returned to the blond programmer, though this time they were relatively innocent. Mike let himself imagine what Chuck would do when he gave him the bits of ring --would he also be glad that it had been recovered? Would he be mad that it was broken? Would he sigh and tell Mike he was technology’s worst enemy with that smile of his?  
  
The brunette stood there day-dreaming for a long while before he finally decided to head back to Mutt. Carefully, he made his way across the shattered plaza, down the road riddled with bullet holes and chunks of cement, then eventually spotted the gleam of his car. He climbed into the driver’s side and, after safely stowing the broken ring in one of his jacket’s inside pockets, turned on the ignition. He backed up and wheeled Mutt away from the war zone and onto the path back toward Motorcity. Foot on the gas pedal, Mike figured that since he was out, he may as well run some actual errands and keep himself busy for the rest of the day.

 

 

~*~

Mike’s not entirely sure how he ended up in this dingy bar but it had seemed like a good idea at first. The place was pretty packed for a Wednesday evening, patrons sitting at every table and taking up most of the bar seats. Indistinct noise filled the air almost as much as smoke and the combined smells of alcohol, sweat, gasoline and greasy food. Thankfully, Mike had managed to find a relatively quiet corner and after flirting a bit with the stunning bartender, all dimpled smiles and generous cleavage, he sat down and nursed his pint. This nameless beer was more bitter than he would have liked, but it was cheap and would do its job over time.  
  
After a moment, Mike leaned against the counter and watched the crowds, catching bits and pieces of conversations from the tables around him --smiling to himself when he overheard a particularly juicy or funny bit. He was halfway through his glass when he started looking around the place for someone to chat up, though this time he was looking at both male and female as potential partners.  
  
It wasn’t until he had almost completely drained his pint that he finally met gazes with someone that did not glance away in surprise or disinterest. She was a pretty little thing that reminded him a bit of Julie, though this girl had short brown hair and wide hips that she accentuated with a tiny corset. Once she spotted him back she walked over to Mike, smiling and swaying those hips, her high-heeled boots giving her a fluid walk.  
  
“Hey handsome.” She greeted him with a silky voice, “You’re looking kinda lonely in this corner.”  
  
Mike smiled back, playing along, “Well, I’m not so lonely now that you’re here.”  
  
She gave a giggle and flipped her hair cutely then bat her eyelashes at him; it was clear that she knew exactly what she was doing. Mike finished his beer before he beckoned her closer, lightly brushing his fingers against her cheek to make his interest as clear as hers.  
  
“My, aren’t you a sweetheart.” She told him, leaning into the touch, “Most men would’ve grabbed my ass by now.”  
  
“I’m not most men.”  
  
That’s when she saw the patch on his jacket and her smile widened; she knew exactly who he was and that was all the explanation she needed. Mike let her take the initiative, let her sit onto his lap and wrap her arm around his shoulders just as he held her by the waist. With fingers as light as his own, she brushed his bangs then touched his cheek before tracing his jaw. He kissed her fingertips when she ghosted them over his lips, teasing her. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him chastely, probably to see what he would do next.  
  
Mike took his time, allowed the girl to become comfortable with him so she could see that he wasn’t going to do anything she didn’t want him to. She seemed to appreciate that, stroking his cheek with her thumb while she tilted her head and invited him for a deeper kiss. Mike complied, opening his mouth and rolling his tongue against hers; he could taste the sweetness of her last drink and it felt good on his taste buds. She moaned softly into the kiss before she moved one of his hands from her hip to her inner thigh, slowly sliding it up toward the hem of her short skirt, then under.  
  
Mike pulled back and smirked, watching how her pupils dilated as he inched his hand farther between her legs until he could press his first two fingers against her, drawing out a delighted gasp. She instinctively closed her legs but his hand was already there, teasing her clit through the fabric of her panties. Mike kissed her again in time to swallow another moan, feeling her shiver excitedly against him. She was holding him tightly now, one hand holding onto the front of his jacket while the other hand had sneaked its way into his hair, gripping roughly and setting Mike off in the best way.  
  
They sat there for a while, making out a little messily while Mike kept rubbing his fingers against her, his own erection ignored for the sake of pleasuring the girl in his lap. It was only when Mike felt her grow wet through her underwear that he pulled his hand away.  
  
She made a whiny sound, pulling his hair again as punishment, “Why’d you stop?”  
  
“I’d rather continue this somewhere private.” He told her huskily, nuzzling her in apology.  
  
She considered him for a moment before a smile bloomed on her lips, “You got your ride with you?”  
  
Mike hesitated; yes, Mutt was parked just outside but he wasn’t very keen on driving while buzzed and aroused. The girl must have read his mind because she sighed good-naturedly before kissing him briefly, hands framing his face.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. There are rooms upstairs if you’ve got some cash on you.” She told him.  
  
He kissed her one more time before answering, “Lead the way.”  
  
Sliding off his lap, she took him by the hand and led him through the crowd towards the back of the bar. There, next to the washrooms, was a tough-looking man guarding a door that most likely lead to the back alley. The girl --Mike suddenly realized he hadn’t asked for her name-- stopped and, after getting the money from Mike, paid the big guy who gave her a key in exchange.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
Once again, she led him by the hand, going through the door to the outside and climbing up the emergency staircase to the second floor. From there, she opened the glass door and pulled him in, giggling. She suddenly threw her arms around Mike, who caught her around the waist as she tripped forward. Obviously, that had been a ruse to bring them close because the girl then pulled his head down and kissed him fully, moaning quietly when Mike rolled his tongue in her mouth.  
  
“This way, big boy.” She breathed hotly against his lips.  
  
She walked backwards, pulling Mike by the front of his jacket until they reached the end of the hall lined with doors. Taking the keys out, she pointed to the last door on the left since apparently, this was their room. With a wink, she released Mike and opened the lock, heading in without turning on the lights --the neon signs outside were enough to illuminate most of it anyway. It took a second for his eyes to accommodate to the dimmer space, but he soon saw that the room was sparsely furnished; one double bed pushed against the corner nearest to the window, a desk and chair in the other corner, and a door leading to a tiny bathroom in between them.  
  
Mike closed and locked the door behind him, the alcohol really starting to kick in and giving him that confident edge he needed to walk up to the girl and push her atop the bed before climbing over her. She giggled, delighted by him taking control, and soon they were kissing fiercely, hands roaming everywhere. Mike’s jacket was the first thing to go, the leather garment getting tossed to the floor and landing with a muffled thump. Next was the girl’s tight corset; Mike pulled her into a sitting position long enough to unlace her at the back before pushing her back down and tossing the ridiculous girdle off god knows where.  
  
At one point, the girl pushed him away and gasped, “Boots! I want to- ah! Take them- off!”  
  
Ever the gentleman, Mike slid off the bed and kneeled in front of her, taking her foot and making a show of removing her painful-looking heels. After unzipping and pulling off the first one, he ran his lips over her foot, kissing his way to just above her ankle, inhaling the thick smell of leather from her soft skin. He repeated this process with the other foot, looking at her from under his fringe, enjoying the way she bit her bottom lip to keep quiet.  
  
Kicking off his own shoes before climbing back on the bed, Mike started lavishing attention to other parts of the girl. He slowly kissed his way down her neck, sucking gently on the exposed skin between neck and shoulder before moving to her collarbone. He made quick work of her blouse and that too was thrown off the side of the bed, revealing perky breasts. Mike didn’t even have to be told what to do, drawing out breathy little moans from his lady friend as he moved his mouth over her sensitive nipples.  
  
While his mouth worked up top, Mike sneaked one hand between her legs, once again teasing her through her underwear and receiving a broken moan in return. Unfortunately, the girl jerked her knees up in reaction and ended up hitting Mike right in the side where he had been hurt yesterday. He grunted in pain and she froze, suddenly worried.  
  
“Oh god, are you okay?” She asked, eyes wide, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”  
  
Mike sat back on his knees and removed his shirt, showing her the large bruise, “Occupational hazard. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
He tried to climb back over her but she stopped him; he looked at her questioningly.  
  
“You know what? You’ve done enough. Let me take over.” She told him, then pushed his shoulder gently, “Lay down, handsome.”  
  
Mike did as told, hoisting himself up the head of the bed and resting back against the pillows on his elbows, watching the girl remove her skirt before crawling over him on her hands and knees.  
  
“You just let me take care of you, babe.” She told him in a sultry tone, “As thank you for all your hard work defending the city.”  
  
She sat on his thighs and began to unbuckle his belt; she pulled the leather strip loose, then tossed it on the ground with everything else. Mike’s breath hitched when she palmed him through his jeans, her hand pressing a little too roughly but the pain-pleasure sensation adding to his arousal. She unbuttoned and unzipped him, and when she tugged everything down, he lifted his hips and gasped as his cock sprung free.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
Her fingers were around him before Mike could ask if that was a good “wow” or a bad one, stroking him slowly from bottom to top. He gasped again, trying to resist the urge to buck his hips. The girl pumped him until precum began beading at the tip, using it as lubricant to speed up her motions, then suddenly stopped. Mike couldn’t help the desperate moan that left him.  
  
“Relax.” She chuckled quietly, “I’m just getting started.”  
  
Mike had no other warning before she shifted further down his legs and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, swallowing him halfway in one fluid motion. He threw his head back and groaned loudly, hands gripping the sheets to steady himself. The girl laughed around his erection, the vibrations stealing his breath away.  
  
Apparently, he was too large for her to take all the way into her mouth so while she sucked and licked the top, she pumped and squeezed the base with her hand, rendering Mike into a gasping mess. It wasn’t long before he could feel his orgasm starting to build up in his gut so, as much as it pained him to do, he sat up and pulled the girl away.  
  
“I won’t- won’t last much longer if you keep going like that.” He groaned in explanation when she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
She smiled at him, a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. Suddenly, her panties were gone and in her hand was a strip of three condoms --the same ones that Mike had brought with him and which had probably fallen out of his jeans’ back pocket. While the girl ripped open the pack and checked the latex, Mike shimmied out his pants and boxer-briefs before kicking them off the bed. That done, she crawled back over him, rubber in hand; she slipped it onto his cock, giving a playful squeeze when it was on, then aligned herself. Mike held her by the hips as she slowly lowered herself, biting her lip not to cry out, body shivering and muscles contracting against the intrusion within. It was only once she was fully seated on him that either of them let out the breath they hadn’t realized they were holding.  
  
“Oh god.” She moaned quietly, still trying to accommodate him inside her, “You’re really- ah! Really something!”  
  
Arms around her waist, Mike hunched in on himself until his forehead rested against her shoulder, his whole body buzzing with lust and nervous energy. She pet his hair soothingly for a moment before she took a large handful and pulled his head back, catching his lips in a kiss. Slowly, she started by rolling her hips, testing the waters. Mike groaned against her mouth, feeling her squeeze around him.  
  
Growing more confident, she eventually began moving in earnest, pushing Mike down against the pillows so she could maneuver freely; he still put his hands on her hips though, keeping her steady as she rode him hard and fast, breathy moans escaping her at every thrust.  
  
When Mike’s orgasm finally hit, it took him by surprise, his whole body going stiff; his hips lifted a few inches off the mattress and a broken moan filled the space between them. Meanwhile, the girl kept riding him, nearing her own climax and shouting an incoherent stream of words like “oh god” and “so close”. Finally they collapsed on the bed, the girl falling atop Mike, his softening cock still inside her. Both of them were too busy trying to catch their breath after their respective orgasms to really care though.  
  
“Wow...” The girl said after a long silence.  
  
Mike chuckled a little breathlessly, “You keep saying that.”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
Next thing he knew, she was moving off him, his limp dick slipping out wetly. Mike had no idea how she had any stamina left to move, let alone walk over to the bathroom to throw out the used condom and then wash her face. He felt like his muscles had turned to jelly, his afterglow turning into somnolence. With the last of his fading strength, he kicked the stained covers to the bottom of the bed and settled in for the night. He had been dozing off when the girl crawled back onto the bed, settling against his chest, her messy hair tickling his collarbone.  
  
“I don’t even know your name.” He told her sleepily, drawing her closer.  
  
“Lorie. My name is Lorie.” She smiled against his skin.  
  
“Thank you Lorie.” Mike whispered.  
  
She giggled softly, nuzzling him, and that was it. He passed out a few minutes later, completely drained but ultimately satisfied.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another instalment of "boyfriends who don't yet know they're boyfriends"...
> 
> Joke aside, I want to apologize for taking so long to update but I was struck by a massive writer's block and only recently managed to break through it. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one did.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this latest update!

Mike really shouldn’t have been surprised when he woke up alone but at least his lover --Lorie, that was her name-- had left a note on the desk thanking him for the good time. She had even put on lipstick and kissed the bottom of the paper in guise of a signature. He couldn’t help smiling at that; it was cheesy as all hell but it was still sweet.  
  
He eventually stumbled into the bathroom and showered quickly before dressing himself. Once that was done, he stopped at the desk, looked at the note and finally decided to stuff it in his pocket. He shook his head as he stepped out and locked the room, laughing at himself quietly; deep down, he was a bit of a romantic at heart.  
  
As silently as possible, he made his way back downstairs and through the empty bar, leaving the keys with the new bartender --a groggy bearded man who was busy cleaning the counter and who barely acknowledged the brunette beyond shooting him a blank look and nodding briefly.  
  
Mike stepped out and stretched his arms above his head, taking a deep breath and smelling the sharp tang of gasoline, burnt metal and spilled alcohol. It was just past eleven in the morning as he climbed into Mutt and ignited her, the deep rumble of her engine vibrating pleasantly through him. After a minute, he wheeled her out of the empty parking lot and onto the road, heading straight for home.

~*~

He hadn’t realized he had driven so far away from the Burners’ garage; by the time Mike made it back, it was almost noon and his friends were all crowding in the kitchen upstairs. They all turned to look over the ledge when they heard the gate open and Mutt’s deep rumble, saw the lime green hot-rod come to a halt a few feet from the garage and park between Whiptail and Nine Lives.  
  
“Well look who’s back!” Dutch shouted from upstairs as Mike climbed out of his car.  
  
The brunette couldn’t help but smile a little sheepishly as he gave him a mock salute in return. He hurried upstairs, wondering if they had made enough food for him, too.  
  
“We were starting to wonder where you had disappeared off to.” Julie told him as he walked up to the booth, “Your note was vague at best and deliveries aren’t until next week.”  
  
 _Oops, caught already_ , Mike thought to himself.  
  
“You didn’t go fight Kane did ya, because I totally want to be there when you punch him into space.” Texas said as he laid the plates on the table.  
  
“Space, Texas? Really?” Dutch rolled his eyes while putting the utensils next to the plates.  
  
“What? You don’t think he could do it? I mean, maybe, but that’s why you have Texas around. I could totally punch him to the moon.”  
  
“Texas, physics don’t work that way.” Chuck smiled tiredly from the kitchen.  
  
“Your _face_ doesn’t work that way.” Texas retorted, “Oh yeah! Who’s awesome now?”  
  
“That doesn’t even make sense-” The blonde began but Texas brandished a spoon in his direction and he figured it was safer to just let it go.  
  
Mike chuckled, all too fond of the usual back-and-forth between them, “Sorry for making you worry guys. I got a little caught up.”  
  
“Caught up with what?” Julie asked him, hands on her hips.  
  
“Oh, uh, well, errands and stuff.” He tried to wave it off but, if Julie’s expression was any indication, he failed.  
  
She came up to him, walked around him, then returned to her initial pose, smirking, “You smell like beer and smoke.”  
  
That statement seemed to catch everyone’s attention; they all stopped what they were doing to look at Mike curiously, which was unfortunate because the brunette could feel his face heat up in embarrassment at being caught lying. Well, half-lying, anyway.  
  
“Okay, so I went out for a drink with some people.” He finally said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and glancing off to the side.  
  
He wasn’t about to tell his Burners he went out specifically to get laid -- _especially_ not with Chuck in the room. It was bad enough Mike had this terrible secret obsession about him; he really didn’t need him to know he had trouble controlling his sex drive.  
  
Dutch suddenly burst out laughing, “Wow, Mike Chilton actually took a night off? Has hell frozen over? Is Kane finally gone? Wow man, say it ain’t so!”  
  
Texas joined into the laughter while Julie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms but allowing a small smile to appear on her face. Only Chuck was silent, fixed in his spot behind the kitchen counter.  
  
“Ignore them.” Julie told him after a bit, “So who did you go out with, anyway? I was starting to worry you didn’t have anyone else besides us.”  
  
“Ouch.” Mike feigned being hurt.  
  
“Oh shut up, you know what I mean.” Julie rolled her eyes again and smiled a little wider.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” He smiled back.  
  
While Dutch and Texas teased him in the background, the two stood there, looking at each other. When Julie cocked her head to one side, Mike realized she was expecting an actual explanation for his admittedly suspicious activities yesterday. Inwardly, he panicked for a second before he remembered something. After a brief moment, Mike had formulated a plausible excuse. Much as it pained him to lie outright, he thought it for the best.  
  
“Remember those Deluxian refugees we helped last month?” He began.  
  
“Those whose transport was attacked by patrol bots?”  
  
“That’s it. Anyway, I met a couple of them on my run through the city and I guess they felt bad for not being able to thank us properly so they invited me out for a drink, saying it was the least they could do.” Mike shrugged, “I couldn’t exactly say no, now could I?”  
  
Julie snorted but she listened, apparently believing his story, “Is that why you stayed out last night?”  
  
“Yeah. I wasn’t about to drive around while tipsy, so I ended up sleeping in Mutt.”  
  
 _That much is sort of true,_ The brunette thought, _Sort of._  
  
She studied him, amusement and something else sparkling in her eyes, but she didn’t inquire any further, seemingly satisfied with his version of yesterday’s events. Mike figured that if she knew something he didn’t, or if she had already puzzled out the truth, she wasn’t going to call him out on his bullshit and for that he was thankful. After all, if anyone was good at dealing with secrets, it was Julie.  
  
Still, Mike hated lying to his friends.  
  
“Lunch is ready!” Jacob suddenly shouted as he emerged from the back of the kitchen, a large tray of... something in his oven mitt-clad hands.  
  
Everyone gathered around the booth as Jacob started dividing up lunch --some sort of tomato-based, lasagna-like dish by the look and smell of it. Julie grabbed Mike and made him sit next to her so she could tell him about this new technology Kane Co. was supposedly developing and which could actually be beneficial to Motorcity if they managed to snag the blueprints. Mike listened, intrigued, but he still glanced away from her to check on Chuck as he joined them last, sitting just across from him. It was only a glance, and Chuck’s hair was in his face as usual, but Mike could tell he was exhausted; the way his shoulders drooped and his fingers shook ever so slightly as they handled his fork confirmed it.  
  
A few minutes later and Mike realized Chuck must have waited up for him. This realization was followed up with guilt and suddenly he wasn’t so hungry anymore. He decided that he was going to apologize later, even if he wasn’t going to divulge the truth behind his night out. As if he didn’t feel bad enough already, his thoughts played out the scenario just to show him how awful it would be if his secret got out.  
  
 _Hey Chuck, sorry for making you stay up late but I needed to get laid before I accidentally felt you up,_ his mind offered tactlessly, complete with images of a horrified Chuck running away screaming.  
  
Just then, Mike wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the table.

~*~

After surviving lunch, Mike spent some time chatting with Julie and Dutch, then horsed around with Texas before retreating to his room under the pretense of taking a quick nap. In the end, he actually did pass out for about two hours and when he woke up again it was almost five. Rolling off his bed, he scrubbed his face with both hands and debated what he should do next: relax in his room until dinner or head back downstairs and hang out with his friends?  
  
In the end, he decided the latter choice would keep his mind occupied on something other than his embarrassment and guilt. He rose and brushed his bed hair back down before tucking his shirt back in and patting down his jacket. His fingers found a small lump and Mike suddenly remembered the little treasure he had stashed away in an inside pocket for safekeeping. Carefully, he pulled out the broken ring Chuck had given him and, after rolling the pieces in his palm for a bit, he decided this was as good a reason as any to go down and apologize to the programmer.  
  
Mike found Chuck in the garage --which did not come as a surprise in the least. The lanky blonde was sprawled over the length of the couch just inside the front of the garage, one leg draped over the backrest while his head rested against a beaten up pillow over the armrest, hair pushed out of his eyes and haloing around him. He seemed to be half working and half dozing, his typically lightning fast typing now a lazy wave of fingers over keys and options. Mike glanced at Dutch, who was working on Whiptail, elbow-deep in its motor while Roth handed him the tools he asked for, then quietly stepped inside the garage.  
  
“Hey Chuck.” He greeted coolly as he approached the other.  
  
Chuck started but it was only a little tensing of shoulders and a twitch of his fingers --nothing like the last time Mike had found him working here. It also crossed Mike’s mind that maybe Chuck was too exhausted for a proper freakout... which reminded the brunette that he had come down to apologize, among other things. He hoped the blonde wasn’t too mad.  
  
“Hi Mike.” Chuck replied tiredly, glancing at him briefly before turning back to his screen, his lips drawing into a thin line.  
  
Yes, Chuck was definitely mad at him, but it was not as bad as Mike thought it would be.  
  
He stopped a foot or so away from the end of the couch --or what Chuck was using as the end of the couch-- hands shoved in his back pockets and a little air of nervousness about him. The blonde’s eyes flickered to him but he said nothing, waiting instead for Mike to speak up first.  
  
“I’m sorry I made you worry.” Mike finally told him quietly.  
  
“I wasn’t worried.” Chuck replied, clearly lying.  
  
Mike sat at the foot of the couch, careful to avoid Chuck’s legs --since the other barely made the effort to move them-- and studied the blonde. He had bags under his eyes and from the way his brow furrowed ever so slightly, he might have had a headache, too.  
  
“Did you stay up late?” Mike asked after a moment.  
  
“Not too late but I got some solid work done.” Chuck shrugged.  
  
The brunette tried to hide his smile, “So you _did_ stay up for me.”  
  
Chuck tensed, and after shooting him a look, he grumbled, “No I didn’t. Go away.”  
  
Mike was smiling openly now, which apparently annoyed the blonde because next he was trying to kick Mike off the couch, pushing against his shoulder with one foot.  
  
“Hey- Come on! You- You’re going to get my jacket dirty!” The brunette chuckled, trying not to fall off the seat.  
  
“You’d deserve it, you jerk!” The other huffed, though his annoyance was slowly slipping into amusement instead.  
  
“Ow- Okay! Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry.”  
  
Chuck stopped pushing, then with a deep sigh he dropped his leg onto Mike’s lap. He turned off his screen before bringing his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Mike waited for him to speak, gently massaging his ankle as he did.  
  
“Just drop a message next time, okay?” Chuck said finally.  
  
“I am going to leave you a bunch of drunk texts.” Mike promised with a short laugh.  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes but a small smile sneaked onto his lips, “And I’m going to save them all to make fun of you later.”  
  
Mike laughed again, “Fair enough.”  
  
After a moment, Chuck snorted, “Drunk.”  
  
“Dork.”  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
Mike pinched his leg, “You already called me that.”  
  
“Ass.”  
  
“Better.”  
  
“God, why do I put up with you?” Chuck groaned as he scrubbed his face with both hands.  
  
The brunette smiled fondly, “I don’t know, but I’m glad you do.” He told him quietly, a little embarrassed at his own cheesiness but his sentiments earnest.  
  
The other looked at him from behind his hands, his cheeks tinging slightly pink, but he didn’t say anything in return. Meanwhile, Mike was just about to sit back and relax when he suddenly remembered the second reason he had gone looking for the blonde. Digging into the inside pocket of his jacket, he retrieved the two green arches and grinned.  
  
“Hey Chuck.”  
  
“What now?” The other replied flatly.  
  
“Look what I’ve got.” Mike held out his hand for him to see.  
  
His curiosity piqued despite himself, Chuck sat up --nearly hitting the other when he pulled his leg down from the backrest-- and took Mike’s hand in his before he gasped, recognizing the object at the center of Mike’s palm.  
  
“You found it!” The blonde exclaimed, clearly pleased.  
  
“I backtracked to the battlefield yesterday and I guess I got lucky.” Mike explained, “Too bad it’s broken.”  
  
Chuck rolled one piece over with his finger, musing, “I think I could probably fix it.” He rolled the other over, “Can’t say whether it will be fully functional though.”  
  
Mike tried not smile when Chuck took his hand in his; they were warm and not nearly as calloused as his own. He also tried not to think about the knuckle-licking incident from a few days ago. He was not particularly successful at either attempt, but at least the back of his mind was graciously quiet on the ‘dirty thoughts’ front.  
  
“If it’s too much of a hassle, then don’t worry about it.” Mike said after a moment.  
  
Chuck smiled, “Nah, I like a challenge.”  
  
As if to prove his point he took the two pieces and, after rearranging his legs --and in the process almost kicking Mike in the head-- he got up off the couch.  
  
“I am totally going to fix this.” Chuck declared to the room.  
  
Mike grinned as he got up too, “I believe in you, buddy.”  
  
Chuck turned and snorted, joking as he put the broken ring in his pocket, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, coach.”  
  
“Anytime, champ.”  
  
“Oh my god Mikey, just- shut up.” The blonde, half smiling and half exasperated.  
  
“Never.” The other chuckled.  
  
Then out of the blue, Mike hugged Chuck, his arms sneaking around the other’s waist and pulling him close before Chuck could fully understand what was happening. The blonde squeaked in surprise, shoulders stiffening instinctively, muscles tensing for fight or flight.  
  
“M-Mike?” Chuck called hesitantly, unsure as to what brought this on.  
  
The brunette just hooked his chin over the other’s shoulder and sighed deeply, blowing some of the golden hair from Chuck’s neck. After a moment, Mike felt Chuck relax against him and eventually bring his own arms around his shoulders, holding him loosely.  
  
“You’ve been acting weird lately.” The blonde finally mumbled against the side of Mike’s head.  
  
Mike inwardly cringed but his voice was steady as he replied, “I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”  
  
“Yeah...” Chuck sighed in turn, his chest heaving against the other’s, “Me too.”  
  
For a second, Mike was sure Chuck had been about to say something else but had no idea what it could have been. Maybe they were both tired, and maybe they both needed to unwind; all Mike knew is that this felt nice, so he held the blonde a little tighter and closed his eyes, enjoying the other’s warm and solid form against him.  
  
After a long moment, Chuck called him, voice soft, “Mikey?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
The blonde shifted nervously then prompted Mike to move back a bit so they could still hold each other but also look one another in the eye. Mike moved his hands to the other’s hips and looked up at him. It was times like these that Mike remembered how tall Chuck really was; usually the programmer was hunched over or otherwise leaning down in an attempt not to hover over everyone else --except maybe Dutch. Now that Chuck stood at his full height, his lips were practically at Mike’s eye level and the brunette had to force himself not to stare.  
  
“I uh, I need to ask you something.” The blonde said quietly.  
  
Mike peered up through the blond bangs, “What’s up Chuckles?”  
  
Chuck pulled his arms away from the other’s shoulders and instead took him by the lapels of his jacket, fidgeting with the fabric. His eyes were downcast and when they briefly flicked up to meet Mike’s, a light blush colored his freckled cheeks as a result. Mike waited patiently, knowing that when the blonde hesitated like this, it was something important or private and he needed the time to work up to it.  
  
Unfortunately, he never had the chance to ask.  
  
“Am I interrupting something?” Dutch asked from the entrance, welding mask pushed up and one eyebrow raised in amusement. Roth, floating just behind him, chirped excitedly.  
  
Chuck made a startled, strangled noise and pushed Mike away just as he stepped back, putting some distance between the two. Mike stumbled a little in surprise but said nothing, more worried about what the blonde wanted to ask about than anything Dutch might think.  
  
“We were just talking!” Chuck exclaimed, voice a couple of octaves too high not to be suspicious.  
  
“Uh-huh, right.” Dutch snorted, a smile sneaking onto his lips.  
  
The blonde turned bright red, the blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears; he shivered and hunched into himself, a tiny whimper escaping him despite himself. Mike immediately understood those signs as Chuck retreating back into his shell, then somewhat belatedly realized that Chuck had been baring himself to him just a few seconds ago. Whatever it was the blonde had wanted to talk about, it had been a very personal topic.  
  
“Hey Chuck, it’s okay.” Mike told him quietly, ignoring the looks Dutch shot them, “We can talk in my room if you want-”  
  
“No! Nope, it’s okay! Forget about it!” Chuck replied as he backed away, still in panic-mode, “It’s not like it was important or anything, so nevermind!”  
  
Mike didn’t know why the blonde was lying, “Chuckles-”  
  
The other talked over him, words spilling quickly in his high-pitched nervous voice, “I’m just going to go to my room now to uh, you know, work on that thing I said I would! Don’t worry about me! I’ll just- go-”  
  
Before the brunette could stop him, Chuck turned and bolted out of the garage; he could hear his footsteps as he ran up the stairs two-by-two. Mike sighed but did not pursue, stuffing his hands in his pockets all the while wondering what made the blonde spook like that.  
  
“What’s with him?” Dutch asked as he gathered some tools.  
  
Mike turned and shrugged.  
  
“Actually, he’s been like that for the past few days.” The artist told him, “Did something happen?”  
  
The brunette just shrugged again. If something had happened, then maybe that was what Chuck had meant to talk about.  
  
 _Maybe he knows you watched him jerk off_ , his brain taunted him.  
  
Mike tried not to shudder at that notion and what it would mean for their friendship.

~*~

Chuck disappeared for the rest of the day and did not come down for supper. When everyone sat at the table and noticed him missing, they all turned to Mike who got a little embarrassed as he told them that Chuck probably just got caught up in his latest project --though he didn’t recount the events leading up to his disappearance. He did however promise them that he would check up on him later.  
  
It was almost ten now and Mike was standing in front of Chuck’s bedroom, a covered plate in one hand while the other hovered an inch or so away from the door, fist clenched and ready to knock. Mike was hesitating. He was also trying to hear through the door but, even if he strained his ears, he could catch no suspicious sounds. His curiosity satisfied, he took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
“Chuck? You awake?” He called out.  
  
The first time, nothing happened. He knocked again, rapping his knuckles a little louder this time, and from the other side he heard something metallic hit the floor, then some shifting. Finally, the door opened a crack and a tired-looking Chuck peeked out.  
  
“Mikey?” He seemed to relax when he saw him, door opening a bit more, then asked, “What is it?”  
  
“You didn’t come down for supper so I brought you your share.” Mike told him, then smiled as he joked, “It’s pretty good, as far as Jacob’s creations go.”  
  
The blonde looked from his face to the plate he was holding, then after a moment went, “Oh. Thanks.”  
  
“So...” Mike tilted his head to one side, “Can I come in?”  
  
Chuck seemed to ruffle a little at the request, “Um, I’ve made a bit of a mess so uh, maybe another time?”  
  
Mike hid his disappointment, “Yeah. Sure.”  
  
“Oh but, um, thank you for the food.” Chuck smiled shyly.  
  
“No problem.”  
  
The blonde opened the door just wide enough for the plate to pass through as Mike gave it to him, then immediately closed it more. Mike wasn’t sure what Chuck was hiding but he figured the programmer was still edgy from what had happened earlier in the day so the brunette didn’t press him about it. In any case, if Chuck wanted to tell him something, he could do so when he was good and ready; Mike would wait.  
  
“Hey, so, thanks again.” Chuck said quietly.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, buddy.” Mike gave him a warm smile.  
  
Chuck smiled back, “Good night.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
With that, Chuck shut the door and Mike was left staring at it, his head filling with thoughts and doubts that he didn’t really want to have.  
  
Early night in it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took three or four days to write but it took me a long time to get started because aaaahahahaha, I'm simultaneously working on another Mike/Chuck long-fic and it has been taking up a lot of my time (both in terms of planning, writing and drawing). Keep an eye out for it though as it shouldn't be long before I post the first part!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was beta'd by the ever lovely and talented RiceLily! <3

The weekend came and went, followed by another week interspersed with deliveries and menial work but punctuated by a brief fight against some Deluxian patrol bots that had wandered too far into Burner territory. Mike had practically fallen back into the routine with barely a stray thought about a certain blond programmer --well, except that one morning on Tuesday where he suddenly woke up from a particularly vivid fantasy, his dick painfully erect and throbbing thickly against his boxer-briefs... But that didn’t count since he hadn’t been consciously thinking about Chuck, and anyway the dream faded quickly enough in the time it took for him to jerk off.  
  
It was late Sunday afternoon now and Mike found himself tinkering with Mutt’s motor just outside the garage, his jacket’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he reached inside her engine, a bit of grease smearing against his wrist. Part of him wished he had been smart enough to remove the jacket in the first place, but then again, the tune-up had been impromptu and incited by his rising boredom.  
  
Out of the blue, the gate to their hideaway signalled an unknown vehicle was approaching but when it opened anyway, Mike knew who it was without having to look up from under the hood. Still, he straightened up and turned in time to catch the painted van come to a stop a few feet from Mutt. Wiping his hands on a rag, he smiled to himself; Chuck was back from another larp session.  
  
Ruby was the first one out, but she leaned her head back in and spoke to someone in the back, “Are you sure it’s stopped?”  
  
“It’s fine.” Came the reply in Chuck’s voice.  
  
“Are you absolutely sure? Because you were gushing like a fountain!” She insisted.  
  
Mike lifted an eyebrow, suddenly curious.  
  
“Ruby, he’s fine.” Thurman assured the girl as he got out of the driver’s side.  
  
“See? Medic says I’m fine.” Chuck joked.  
  
Mike watched the blonde awkwardly climb out from the back seat, noticed that his hair was messily tied back and his bangs held back with a few clips. The brunette startled however when he noticed him holding a handful of bunched up tissues that were more red than white.  
  
“What happened?” He couldn’t help asking as he walked over to the trio.  
  
The blonde looked at him and grinned crookedly but it was Ruby who answered Mike.  
  
“Oh man, you should’ve seen it!” She exclaimed, her eyes practically glimmering with excitement, “Chuck was so cool!”  
  
Again, Mike lifted one eyebrow, still curious but now also confused. Chuck just shrugged and managed to look sheepish while still grinning somewhat smugly. Suddenly, it clicked. Mike had noticed the blonde’s nose was red and a little swollen, but with the addition of the bloody tissues and the bits of conversation he had overheard, it did not take a genius to figure out what had happened.  
  
“Who did this to you?” Mike asked.  
  
He hadn’t meant to practically growl or sound so angry, but while Thurman and Ruby looked startled by his reaction, Chuck’s smile only grew more smug. In fact, the blonde seemed rather flattered by his anger.  
  
“Mikey, it’s okay.” He reassured him, a bit of amusement slipping into his voice.  
  
“No. It’s _not_.” The brunette told him stubbornly, “What happened?”  
  
“Bardonians happened.” Thurman answered and looking as though that ought to explain everything.  
  
It didn’t, so Ruby stepped in, her excitement taking over once more, “Okay, remember how we always talk about this one group of jerks called the Bardonians?”  
  
Mike glanced at Chuck before looking back down at the girl, “I sort of recall Chuck complain about them.” Then he half-growled again, “Was it them?”  
  
“Hold on Chilton! I’m getting to it!” Ruby huffed before continuing her story, “Anyway, these guys are real asshats. They think that just because they have cool costumes and some skill, they can boss everyone else around.”  
  
“And fancy mustaches.” Thurman added.  
  
“Yeah, and fancy mustach-” The girl stopped and snapped at the redhead, “Shut up Thurman!”  
  
Chuck and the other laughed quietly, clearly in on some joke, but Mike shifted on his feet in mild annoyance. He wanted to know what had happened so he could give those responsible a good talking to because _no one_ messed with his best friend and got away with it --especially not after hurting him.  
  
“ _Anyway_ -” Ruby continued, “These jerks ambushed us while we were journeying through the Whispering Forest on a holy quest to retrieve a shrubbery to offer as tribute to the knights that guard the other side. They only accept the nicest looking ones, so we had to look real hard and long to find the perfect shrub.”  
  
Mike was already out of his depth with the roleplaying stuff, but he nodded and listened anyway.  
  
“We were just about to find our tribute when these smug assholes attacked us! We fought them off valiantly and were about to win of course, and everything would have been fine, but then they resorted to cheating so I called them out on their bullshit.”  
  
“They were still mad about our victory over them in the last tournament, so they were pretty nasty.” Thurman added quietly.  
  
“Nasty?” Ruby snorted, “They were downright buttwads! They shoved me down and broke your shield!”  
  
“I still don’t know how I’m going to fix it.” The redhead commented sadly.  
  
“But then, our own Lord Vanquisher stepped in!” Ruby went on, shooting Chuck a small smile, “He confronted the Bardonian leader and told him to back off. He didn’t even flinch at all the horrible threats they shouted at him! He just stood there and- and- He was _so cool_!”  
  
Mike glanced at the blonde, a little surprised; he didn’t doubt Chuck’s bravery, but he wasn’t exactly a confrontational type of guy so Mike wasn’t sure what to think.  
  
“No one thought it would escalate though. I mean, the shouting got angrier and then Chuck said something really awesome and snarky and- Damn, I wish I could remember- but no one expect the Bardonian leader to punch him in the face. Even the shithead’s teammates were stunned when he did it!” The girl shook her head as though she could still hardly believe it before a smirk came on her lips, “But- Oh man! You know what the best part was?”  
  
“Um...” Mike started hesitantly. He hardly thought there was a “best part” about getting punched in the face.  
  
Ruby didn’t wait for him to actually answer her.  
  
“At this point, we all thought Chuck was going to break character and freak out since, I mean-” She turned to look at the blonde, “Your nose was bleeding _a lot_...” Ruby then turned back to Mike, “But no. He was Lord Vanquisher all the way through, even with blood dripping down his face. He didn’t say anything, just pushed his hood back, calmly raised his staff and pointed at the Gargoyle that had been floating above us the whole time.”  
  
“Gargoyle?” Mike was lost again; the whole larping lingo was just flying over his head.  
  
“It’s actually a bot that monitors player activity in the various sections of the kingdom.” Thurman explained with a small smile.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“So then!” Ruby exclaimed, “Not even a second later, you hear the Game Master’s voice booming everywhere and- and-” She looked like she could barely contain her glee, “The Bardonian team got disqualified from the next tournament for unsportsmanship!”  
  
“The look on their faces was almost worth it.” Thurman smiled dreamily.  
  
Chuck poked him in the ribs, “You’re not the one who got punched though.”  
  
The redhead squirmed a little before his smile turned apologetic, “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never seen you look more fearsome.”  
  
“He was so _badass_!” Ruby confirmed to Mike.  
  
“Who was badass?”  
  
They all turned to see Julie walking toward them, apparently having come from the kitchen upstairs.  
  
“Chuck.” Mike said, then added, “After he got punched in the face.”  
  
Julie’s eyes widened and a little gasp escaped her lips, “Oh my god Chuck, are you okay?”  
  
Chuck shot Mike an annoyed look before sighing, “Guys, it’s fine. I’m _fine_. It’s not like I’ve never had a nosebleed before.”  
  
“Although... you kind of went through half a box of tissues trying to stop it.” Thurman said quietly.  
  
“Oh come on! It wasn’t that bad!” Chuck insisted.  
  
“Your nose isn’t broken though, is it?” Julie asked.  
  
“N’aw. I’ve broken it before and this is not what it felt like.” The blonde shrugged, fingers pressing gingerly against his nose, “Though it’s still going to be kinda puffy for a bit.”  
  
“Maybe the next time you get punched, your dumb nose will straighten out.” Ruby teased.  
  
Chuck snorted loudly at that but instead of following it up with his usual laughter, he let out a choked noise as blood began dripping from one of his nostrils. Everyone froze and stared at him, expecting him to start panicking and yell for tissues. What no one expected was his quiet laugh and his tongue darting out to lick his upper lip just as the blood reached his mouth.  
  
“Chuck, oh my god! Don’t lick it!” Ruby exclaimed.  
  
“What? It’s my own blood.” Chuck laughed again, then made a show of slowly licking his upper lip to gross her out.  
  
Ruby recoiled in disgust while the others wrinkled their noses or frowned in disapproval --well, Julie and Thurman did; Mike just stared at him, suddenly feeling incredibly turned on at the sight of his best friend licking the blood from his lips. The rational part of him realized that he really shouldn’t be reacting this way, especially with blood involved, but the libido-driven part of his brain jumped excitedly at the kinky display and sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
“Chuck, she’s right. Maybe you should, uh, get some tissues?” Mike said, trying to play it cool but not entirely successful.  
  
Behind him, Julie shot him a look.  
  
Chuck crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow at him, “Really Mikey? Like you’ve never done this yourself.”  
  
“I haven’t-”  
  
“I’ve _seen_ you.” Chuck told him, then added with a smirk, “More than once.”  
  
 _And you didn’t jump me?_ Mike mentally asked in disbelief, his facade cracking a bit.  
  
“I- I’m not exactly the best example to follow.” He replied, his face feeling more than a little warm.  
  
“Mmm, I know.” The blonde said, then licked his lips again just to spite him.  
  
Chuck seemed to take great pleasure in the way Mike stiffened and stared at him, the brunette unconsciously licking his own lips nervously.  
  
“Alright, that’s gross. Stop it.” Completely oblivious, Ruby scolded the blonde while shoving a bunch of clean tissues into his hands, “Wipe it off before you pass out.”  
  
“You mean before _you_ pass out?” Chuck sassed back, earning himself a hard punch in the arm, “Ow- Okay! Fine.”  
  
After burying his nose into the tissues, Chuck leisurely made his way over to the couches on the second floor, the others following close behind. He walked around the back of the longer seat then, without another word, he leaned over the backrest of the couch and let himself fall over with a humph, legs hanging off the edge.  
  
Mike couldn’t help gasping, “Chuck!”  
  
“Would everyone relax? It’s just a stupid nosebleed.” The blonde rolled his eyes, letting his head hang upside down off the cushions, “Geez, you’d think I was dying or something.”  
  
“We’re just worried, okay?” Ruby snapped, “You lost a lot of blood and now you’re bleeding again!”  
  
“She’s right, you know.” Thurman agreed.  
  
Chuck let out an annoyed sound, coming off just a bit muffled from the tissues against his mouth and nose, but he didn’t try to argue again --though Mike did hear him mutter “I’ll live” under his breath as he sat down on the armrest next to the blonde.  
  
Julie sneaked up behind the brunette and placed a hand on his shoulder before turning to the two larpers, “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of him.”  
  
“Thank you.” Thurman said at the same time Ruby snorted, “Good because he’s an idiot.”  
  
Mike heard Chuck sigh loudly, but aside from the unfortunate nosebleed he seemed amused; they met gazes briefly and the brunette didn’t see anything akin to worry in his eyes.  
  
“Now... Let’s get you back before your father kills me.” Thurman told Ruby with a smile.  
  
“God- I’m not daddy’s little girl anymore!” The girl snapped automatically.  
  
The other chuckled, turning on his heel, “I didn’t say that.”  
  
Ruby paused before following him, her cheeks flushing lightly, “Shut your face Thurman...”  
  
The two walked back to their van, their back and forth fading out as they left earshot, then they waved goodbye one last time before getting in and driving out the gate. The three Burners watched them leave until the gate shut again before Mike and Julie looked down at Chuck at the same time.  
  
“What?” The blonde asked them, confused.  
  
The other two exchanged glances, smiling a little before shaking their heads and both saying, “Nothing.”

~*~

Dinner was relatively quiet. After filling the others in, Texas told Chuck he should have retaliated with a swift kick to the head but otherwise he looked at the blonde with some pride for standing up for himself and his friends. Dutch also praised him for standing up to the bullies and keeping his cool. Chuck smiled sheepishly the entire time, occasionally shooting little looks toward Mike who secretly decided to sit across from him as a “safety precaution” --mostly to safeguard Chuck from himself, if he had to be honest with himself. Julie sat next to the brunette farther inside the booth and she would occasionally look between the two, a knowing smile sneaking on her lips before she turned to listen to Dutch or Texas.  
  
Once they were done, Chuck excused himself first on the basis that he was exhausted and would be going to bed early after taking a nice, long shower. The rest of them bid him goodnight then helped clean up and wash the dishes before heading down into the space they called a living room to watch a film Texas had recently come across and would not shut up about. After setting everything up and turning off the lights, they all bunched on the couch with Mike and Dutch bracketing Julie and Texas between them.  
  
Mike tried to focus on the weird but fun action flick, he really did, but instead of following the protagonist’s heroics his mind constantly returned to earlier that afternoon, to thoughts of Chuck and his tongue slowly moving across his upper lip to catch the blood from his nose.  
  
“Aw yeah! Did you see that?” Texas exclaimed, startling the brunette, “I couldn’t have done it better myself!” He paused, thinking, “Actually, maybe I could but first I’d need-”  
  
“Texas, just watch the movie.” Dutch cut him off, rolling his eyes.  
  
Somehow, Mike managed to sit through until the end but the moment the tiny credits started rolling, he bolted up and hurriedly walked across the still-dark room, muttering “bathroom” when the others looked at him curiously. As soon as he was out of sight, he practically ran up the stairs in his hurry to get away and when he finally locked himself in his room, he let out a long relieved sigh.  
  
He had been half-hard for almost thirty minutes now, the film doing very little to keep his mind occupied and away from thoughts of Chuck licking and kissing and whining softly. The bulge hadn’t been noticeable --or at least he hoped no one noticed it because that would just make for a painfully awkward conversation he never wanted to have.  
  
Then again: better his friends assumed he got off on explosions and car chases than on vivid fantasies of his best friend lapping his way down his chest.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Mike groaned quietly, bracing himself against the door behind him as his knees suddenly went weak.  
  
His cock had throbbed thickly at the idea of the blond programmer slowly getting to his knees in front of him, that wicked tongue of his leaving a trail of saliva down the skin of his abdomen, lips pausing against the dark trail of hair that began at his navel. The brunette let out another groan when he pictured those lips curving into a smirk before they moved farther down, teasing the base of his dick.  
  
“F-fuck...” Mike shuddered, closing his eyes as his imagination took over.  
  
Chuck was naked and kneeling in front of him, face level with the brunette’s crotch. Mike could see him clearly in his mind’s eye, could practically feel him breathing hotly against the front of his pants. Eyes still shut tight, Mike let his hands wander down his chest to his belt, unbuckling it slowly while letting out a soft, eager noise. The imaginary Chuck waited for him to remove the belt and toss it to the floor, licking his lips eagerly as the brunette’s hands went to undo the front of his pants.  
  
Mike bit back a moan as he cupped himself through his fly, his palm warm against his cock even through his boxer-briefs. His hips rolled forward of their own accord, his body begging for more stimulation. The brunette let his pants slide down his thighs and then allowed his mind free rein to conjure up whatever it wanted, so long as it was Chuck --Mike was past caring about right or wrong at this point.  
  
Imaginary Chuck was smirking and looking up at him through sweat-soaked hair, a few clumps sticking to his forehead and cheeks, his mouth hovering over Mike’s clothed erection. Mike squirmed before hooking his thumbs under the waistband and pulling his boxer-briefs down too, letting out a relieved groan when his cock sprang free. Taking it in one hand while the other braced against the door behind him, he began to stroke himself languorously, moving from bottom to top. A few full strokes and precum was already beading from the tip.  
  
“Oh shit- o-oh shit-” He gasped, voice quivering.  
  
Using the precum dripping on his fingers as lubricant, Mike sped up his strokes, his imagination offering an eager Chuck licking his lips and keening softly, his face mere inches from his cock. Soon though, Mike was picturing Chuck’s mouth on his cock instead of his hand, Chuck’s tongue teasing the tip instead of his thumb.  
  
A broken moan slipped from the brunette as he felt his orgasm begin to build up like a coil deep in his gut. He was gasping for air and jerking himself off like there was no tomorrow, the Chuck from his waking fantasy teasing the inside of his thighs while groaning and quietly muttering encouragements against his skin. Mike knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he redoubled his efforts and allowed his mind to conjure even filthier visions of freckled skin and bruised lips. All of a sudden, his head filled with the graphic image of Chuck licking cum from his face, tongue slowly tracing his mouth as it had that afternoon before the blonde smiled smugly up at him, pleased with the offering.  
  
Mike’s climax slammed into him like a speeding truck, nearly cutting his breath in its suddenness and force. His knees gave out and, after sliding down against the door, he found himself awkwardly sitting on the floor, his spunk staining the front of his shirt and coating his fingers thickly. Sparks were flying behind his eyelids and his head was blissfully empty, heart hammering against his chest so hard he genuinely thought it would burst out at any moment.  
  
He laid there on the ground for an indeterminate amount of time as he basked in his afterglow, head lolled back against the door, not caring in the least if his clothes were a mess and his hand disgusting. Eventually though, as the bliss faded, realization hit him.  
  
“That has got to be the _filthiest_ thing I’ve ever thought up.” He told the ceiling in a mix of pride and shame --and just a hint of disbelief.  
  
Clearly, Mike was going to have to find another outlet again, and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been brought to you by two writer's blocks and one mental breakdown. HUZZAH!
> 
> My eternal thanks to Rice-Lily for putting up with my shit/complaining, for keeping me motivated, and for being an all-around amazing beta and friend.
> 
> To my readers: I'm sorry for the long wait! This chapter is over 11k long (to sort of make up for my absence) and I hope you enjoy it! <3

Mike had a hard time falling asleep that night, his mind plagued by shame and guilt, and when he did finally fall asleep, his dreams were either chaotic and fitful or whole new fantasies about Chuck. Suffice to say, he felt miserable and exhausted the next morning --a fact which unfortunately did not escape his fellow Burners.

“You look like crap.” Dutch noted unhelpfully as Mike dragged his feet toward the coffee maker.  
  
The brunette grumbled under his breath but otherwise ignored the snickers from the booth. Dutch and Texas were having breakfast and shooting him funny looks, Chuck was nowhere around, and Julie was downstairs cleaning Nine Lives’ windshield. As for Jacob... well, he could be anywhere and it didn’t really matter.  
  
Mike pulled the carafe from the machine and poured the bitter black liquid into a mug. He then brought the mug up to his face and breathed in deeply, letting the strong aroma begin to awaken his senses.  
  
Texas suddenly guffawed again, “He’s looking pretty crappy too!”  
  
Mike turned away from his cup of coffee --without milk or sugar because he really needed the boost, as disgusting at it was to drink straight-- to see Chuck making his way toward him.  
  
“Thanks a lot.” The blonde grumbled loudly at the two in the booth.  
  
He didn’t look so bad, Mike thought; his nose was still somewhat swollen and a dark bruise had formed under his left eye but Mike had seen --and suffered-- much worse. Nevertheless, Chuck shook his head and made sure his bangs covered as much as possible before going about getting his breakfast.  
  
“Hey.” Mike greeted quietly once the other reached the coffee machine next to him.  
  
“Hey Mikey.” Chuck greeted back then stopped, looked at him and smiled, “Wait, what’s your excuse for looking like that?”  
  
 _You really,_ really _don’t want to know_ , Mike thought to himself.  
  
“I, uh...” The brunette looked into the dark depths of his coffee a moment before answering, “Nightmare. I think.”  
  
Chuck moved closer and Mike reflexively looked up at him to find the other standing barely a foot away from him. He swallowed thickly and tried not to move back or betray his sudden discomfort at being in such close proximity to the object of his desire. Instead, he looked back down at his mug --and _only_ his mug.  
  
“Want to talk about it?” The blonde asked softly, concern in his voice.  
  
Okay, so maybe saying “nightmares” had not been the brightest idea because Mike should have remembered that up until a few years ago, the two of them would have long talks about his fears and nightmares and other issues. Mike mentally kicked himself for being so stupid and for making Chuck worry over him when in truth, he should be worried about himself if Mike ever snapped and let his libido take over.  
  
“Mikey?” Chuck called softly, placing one hand on his shoulder.  
  
The brunette shook his head, “Yeah, sorry. I just- I can’t really-”  
  
“Hush.” The other cut off gently, still smiling, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
  
Mike looked up from his mug and felt his heart break a little. The blonde just squeezed his shoulder before he shrugged lightly and turned away.  
  
“Chuck, wait-”  
  
Before he knew it, Mike had set aside his half-empty mug and grabbed Chuck by the wrist, pulling the blonde back to him as he headed toward the fridge. Chuck let himself be pulled and looked at him curiously.  
  
“Listen, I-” Mike stopped and after a deep breath, tried again, “I know I’ve been a little... off, lately.”  
  
The other brushed half his bangs behind his ear and smiled again, “Yeah, I noticed.”  
  
Something like mischief seemed to sparkle in his eyes but the brunette did not think much of it; he was too concerned with not making an ass of himself. Well, _more_ of an ass than he had already made himself out to be. Chuck’s answer did make him cringe somewhat, however.  
  
“Yes, well- I’ve had a lot on my mind and, um...” He trailed off but Chuck just waited for him to speak again.  
  
Mike wracked his brain to find the right words, the right way to tell his best friend that he couldn’t stop thinking about him and that he would love nothing more than to fuck him into the mattress. Or perhaps not the latter bit --not yet, anyway. Unfortunately, whatever _tactful_ explanation his mind had been trying to formulate vanished when overhead, every alarm they had abruptly went off at the same time.  
  
“It’s Kane!” Dutch shouted as he bolted up from his seat, followed by Texas.  
  
“Aw yeah. Texas was wondering when he’d finally show his ugly mug again!” He pushed past Dutch and jumped off to the ground floor, racing toward Stronghorn, “Time to bust some bots! Ka-chaw!”  
  
Everyone else also made for their cars --except for Mike and Chuck, who were still standing by the coffee machine as though in a daze.  
  
Chuck snapped out of it first, “Mikey, we should-”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
The others were already driving out the gate by the time the two made it to Mutt and climbed inside. Chuck was still buckling himself in when Mike wheeled their car out of its parking spot; the blonde barely made a noise when Mike hit the gas pedal and hit triple-digit speed to catch up to his fellow Burners. Their drive toward the location under assault was an uncharacteristically quiet one. Chuck’s silence could have stemmed from his exhaustion or the tension from the alarms signalling an attack --a sort of quiet before the storm-- but Mike doubted it. He had heard the blonde scream his lungs out in so many contexts and on so many occasions that this relative quiet was unnerving; his co-pilot barely shrieked when he made a too-sharp turn.  
  
“Chuck?” Mike called out.  
  
The other did not quite take his eyes away from his screens, merely shot him a fleeting glance before going back to his algorithms, “What is it?”  
  
“Are you okay? You’re... awfully quiet.”  
  
Another quick glance, “Yeah, just scoping out the place. Seeing if I can’t catch some communications so I can figure out what’s going on before it tries to shoot us. Or maim us. Or blow us up. Or-” Chuck gave a little laugh, “Or a combination of the three, really.”  
  
Mike smiled at that, “I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle.”  
  
Chuck snorted in reply and the two fell into silence again. It was a long time before either one spoke again, with Chuck at his controls and Mike following his Burners, driving just behind Stronghorn and Whiptail, Nine Lives taking the lead.  
  
“Mikey?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
The blonde squeaked loudly when Mutt went over a pothole too fast and the entire car frame shook. The sound made the brunette smile softly, comforting in its familiarity.  
  
“Sorry! Sorry, I was just gonna say I’m... a bit stressed, is all.” Admitted the blonde.  
  
“Don’t worry Chuckles. There’s nothing Kane can throw at us that we can’t deal with.” Mike reassured him.  
  
“Not for that, I meant-”  
  
Chuck cut himself off and stilled, biting his lower lip in a way that Mike tried to deny was arousing. Now was not the time to be thinking such things; now was the time to listen to his best friend and prepare for battle against Kane.  
  
“You know what? Nevermind.” The blonde sighed deeply, “We can talk about it later. Right now, my radar is picking up interference and-”  
  
“Guys!” Julie’s tiny avatar suddenly popped up on Mutt’s dash, “Are you getting weird readings, too?”  
  
Mike nodded, “Chuck just picked up on something, yeah. What’s up?”  
  
“I’m not sure yet.” Julie answered, thoughtful.  
  
Ahead, Nine Lives began to slow, the others following her lead until all four cars came to a halt near the edge of a cliff overlooking the area. Once again, the Burners found themselves in a desolated sector of Motorcity, the crumbling highways and derelict buildings below creating a haunting landscape.  
  
“Do you hear that?” Dutch’s avatar joined Julie’s.  
  
Mike listened but could not hear anything, “No.”  
  
“Exactly.” The artist frowned, his avatar doing the same, “It’s too quiet and I don’t like it.”  
  
“Where are the robots shooting at us?” Texas grumbled, “Where are the Hounds and the Golems and the dudes with the guns and stuff? There’s nothing here for Texas to punch!”  
  
“Texas is right.” Chuck’s fingers were flying over his keyboard, “I can’t seem to find anything remotely threatening in the area.” The blonde sat back and crossed his arms, “I really don’t like this.”  
  
“False alarm?” Julie offered hopefully.  
  
“Unlikely.” Mike answered.  
  
After a moment, the brunette undid his seatbelt and stepped out of his car. He looked around, sniffed the air and tried to catch any suspicious sounds but the ruins were completely still. A minute later, Chuck freed himself from his harness and stepped out as well, eyes scanning the area before he leaned against Mutt.  
  
“What now?” He asked.  
  
“Recon.” Mike answered.  
  
The leader gestured at the others to get out of their cars and come to him. Chuck crossed his arms over Mutt’s hood and watched as his friends gathered around Mike, saw how the brunette straightened his back and lifted his chin up, going into leader-mode.  
  
“So what’s the game plan?” Dutch asked.  
  
“The cars are too obvious so we’re gonna search the area on foot. Keep your eyes peeled and your comms open.” Mike instructed them, “If you find anything, don’t engage. Regroup here whether or not you have something, and we’ll plan out a course of action then.”  
  
“We’ll cover more ground if we split up.” Julie offered.  
  
Mike frowned, “I hate to say it but you’re right.” He then seemed to remember something, “Jules, did you ever get Nine Lives’ cloaking device working for you?”  
  
She smiled then pressed a finger against the inside of her left wrist before vanishing into thin air, drawing gasps from everyone except Chuck. Julie reappeared a few seconds later, standing beside the blonde and looking rather pleased with herself.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Mike said, tone tinged with lingering disbelief.  
  
“Chuck helped me figure it out a little while back.” She explained, poking the programmer and drawing a tiny smug smile from him, “We made a microchip insert by basing the design on the same nanotech Kane used for the boosters, and then spent many evenings fiddling with the programming.”  
  
“It was nothing.” Chuck told them, though his smile betrayed his pride somewhat.  
  
“Well that settles it.” Mike grinned, “Jules, you’re okay to work alone?”  
  
“Of course.” She grinned back.  
  
“Right then.” Mike turned to the other two, “Dutch, you stick with Texas. Keep a low profile and be safe. Oh, and Tex? Try not to exasperate Dutch too much.”  
  
Texas seemed on the verge of saying something but between Dutch glaring at him and Mike raising one eyebrow in that ‘don’t argue with me’ way he had developed over time, the dark-haired Burner just settled on grumbling under his breath.  
  
Mike then turned to his co-pilot, “Chuck, you’re with me.”  
  
“If I have to.” The other teased lightly.  
  
The brunette smiled at him before turning to his teammates and speaking to them one last time, “Rendez-vous here in an hour, sooner if you think you’ve got something. Keep radio silence but turn on your trackers. If something happens, we’ll come find you.” He took a deep breath and finished, “Remember, don’t engage and whatever you do, _be careful_.”  
  
Mike watched his Burners as they gave him a mock salute and then headed their separate ways. As Texas and Dutch were walking away, up the way they had driven in, he heard them talking.  
  
“The closer you are to danger, the safer you are.” Texas told the artist.  
  
“That doesn’t even make sense!” Dutch retorted.  
  
“It does because you have Texas to protect you!”  
  
The other sighed loudly, apparently resigning himself to putting up with Texas’ logic for the sake of the mission. Julie, meanwhile, had started walking along the sloping, crooked highway; Mike caught her seconds before she activated her cloaking device and vanished altogether. With the three of them gone, that only left himself and Chuck.  
  
“Ready to go?” Mike flashed a smile at the blonde.  
  
Chuck, still leaning against Mutt’s hood, put his chin in his hand and grinned crookedly, “Oh yeah. Can’t wait to wander neck-deep into danger with you.”  
  
“And you wouldn’t have it any other way, right?” The brunette joked.  
  
The blonde studied him for a moment before pushing himself away from the car, “Yeah, you’re right.”  
  
His tone sounded more than a little sarcastic but Mike beamed at him regardless. With Julie heading in one direction and the other two heading in the other, that only left one direction for Mike and Chuck. Carefully, they made their way down the side of the cliff --with Chuck only slipping once after setting down on an unsteady foothold-- and eventually they reached the bottom. It was only then that they realized the cliff had not been a cliff but in fact a large building which had collapsed onto its side and had been taken over by the local growth. Over time, someone had built a road that passed over it before winding downwards.  
  
It was things like this that sometimes made Mike wonder how the original Detroit had looked; before the construction of Deluxe, before the chaos and the wars.  
  
“I’m still picking up weird readings but there’s nothing in our immediate area.” Chuck said, drawing Mike from his thoughts.  
  
“Keep looking. Our alarms went off for a reason.”  
  
Slowly, they made their way through the ruins. The farther in they went, the more the vestiges of the city began to look... well, like a city. The closer to the core they got, the less extensive the damage to the infrastructure looked until they entered a city block which merely looked deserted as opposed to a war zone. There was still some rubble and glass buried under decades of dust and buildup, but this section did not look so different from some neighbourhoods of the inhabited part of Motorcity. Somehow, that only made the place more eerie.  
  
“Anything?” Mike asked quietly.  
  
Any louder and his voice would have echoed throughout the place. While his more logical self reasoned that his voice would attract unwanted attention, the more irrational side of him was afraid that something might echo back.  
  
Chuck seemed to have sensed his discomfort because next thing Mike knew, he was by his side.  
  
“More distortions, more static.” He answered just as quietly, “But now some chatter, too.”  
  
“Soldiers?”  
  
“No, I don’t think so. ” Chuck typed something into his comm and then showed Mike the soundwave, “In fact, I don’t think it’s human chatter at all.”  
  
The brunette paused for a moment before speaking again, “It might be a trap.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if it were.” Chuck snorted.  
  
Mike smiled a little, “Yes, well, the trick now is to not fall in it.”  
  
“With you, that’s easier said than done.” The blonde rolled his eyes, though a smile of his own sneaked onto his lips.  
  
“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”  
  
Chuck just laughed quietly and started walking again, keeping an eye on his maps and programs as he moved on. Mike followed, his uneasiness lessened just by being near Chuck, the programmer’s sarcasm comforting in its fondness and familiarity.  
  
They walked another block or so before Mike caught something odd from the corner of his eye. He stopped Chuck with a hand on his shoulder then, after placing a finger to his lips and instructing the other to keep quiet, he pointed in the direction of a narrow alleyway. It was across the large street from where they stood and it was hard to make out from the poor lighting, but there was definitely something suspicious hiding there. Carefully, they crossed the road and approached the alley, the brunette pulling his small chrome skull from the inside of his jacket just in case.  
  
Mike wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at for a while, then realization suddenly hit him.  
  
“Are these... spider webs?”  
  
The substance that hung from and coated the walls was glowing a faint light blue and decidedly looked like spider web, but the webbing was too thick and big to have been created by a single spider --or even several. Curious, the brunette reached for the webbing but then stopped and thought better of it; he wasn’t about to become the literal fly in a trap.  
  
“Great. Giant mutant spiders. As if the mutant rats weren’t bad enough.” Chuck groaned.  
  
Mike grinned, “You’re not afraid of spiders, are you?”  
  
“No!” Chuck huffed, “Spiders are cool. They’re beautiful and clever and incredibly adept. They’re capable of great designs and constructs, and their silk is stronger than steel, relatively speaking.” He paused a moment, “Giant _mutant_ spiders, however...”  
  
The brunette chuckled softly, “Alright, I got it.”  
  
The blonde frowned before saying, “Keep an eye out while I get a sample.”  
  
After Chuck got some of the webbing into a little vial and tucked it away in his pocket --though not without some difficulty as the webbing was incredibly dense and sticky-- they began moving again. They passed another block, the area suddenly opening up into a sort of plaza, stone benches surrounding a statue long-since toppled over and shattered. Chuck had been in the middle of a long explanation regarding spiders and their web-building techniques when he stopped abruptly, freezing where he stood, a startled look on his face. Mike stopped a few steps later and walked back to him, concerned.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“The chatter.”  
  
“What about it?”  
  
The blonde slowly looked up from his comm to Mike, “It stopped.”  
  
Mike stiffened, the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly standing on end.  
  
“We need to leave. Now.” He said briskly.  
  
Chuck did not need to be told twice; they broke into a sprint as they retraced their steps back to where they had come from. They managed to make a block and a half before they found their path blocked by a thick wall of web; web which had not been there when they had first come through that way.  
  
“Mikey?”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“We fell into the trap.”  
  
“Yeah, _I know!_ ”  
  
They broke into a run again, this time going back up, then Mike grabbed Chuck by the arm and pulled him to the left as they made it to the next intersection. They passed several streets before they found their path blocked off a second time; more thick, glowing blue webbing creating an impenetrable wall. Mike swore under his breath before heading back to the last intersection they had passed and turning right. They barely made any distance before they saw another wall of web up ahead. Mike grabbed Chuck again, pulled him into a smaller street and almost cried out in frustration as they ran into yet another blockade.  
  
“Step back, Chuck.” He told the blonde.  
  
“Mike, what are you-”  
  
Chuck watched as the brunette pulled out his spark staff but before he could stop him, Mike snarled and attempted to hack his way through the web. Unfortunately, Mike did little damage to the glowing wall and more damage to his staff, which whirred and coughed as the webbing got caught in its track.  
  
“Mike, that won’t work!” Chuck shouted over the noise, grabbing the brunette by the shoulders and pulling him back.  
  
Mike growled but let himself be dragged away. He shot a look at his weapon, glared at the wall, then figured he’d have to clean the staff quickly if there was any hope of using it again. He sighed in annoyance, crouched down against the wall and began pulling the filaments from the saw’s teeth.  
  
Meanwhile, the blonde called up his comm and seemed to be studying the area, drawing lines on the streets which had been blocked, then making some calculations which Mike could not keep up with. All the while, the programmer mumbled quietly to himself. Mike was fairly certain he heard ‘ _stubborn idiot_ ’ and ‘ _but did he listen? no_ ’ between technical terms and the occasional curse.  
  
After a moment, Mike sighed, “Sorry about that.”  
  
Chuck looked at him, then sighed as well, “No, I get it.” Then added quietly, “It’s your claustrophobia kicking in, right?”  
  
The brunette stiffened; he was loathe to admit it but Chuck was right on the mark. Ever since they had entered the core of the city, he had felt uneasy, as if he could feel Kane’s deadly trap slowly closing in on him. Now that they were caught with seemingly no way out, his body buzzed with a nervous energy which he had difficulty keeping in check --hence his lashing out.  
  
Ever sensitive to his best friend’s state of mind, the blonde crouched down to his level and looked him in the eye.  
  
“Hey, it’s gonna be fine.” Chuck told him, “You’ll get us out of it, just like you always do.”  
  
Mike couldn’t help but smile, “Thanks Chuckles.”  
  
The programmer smiled back, then seemed on the verge of adding something more but his comm suddenly beeped, drawing his attention away.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I’m not sure but-” Chuck paused and paled, “Oh.”  
  
Mike took his wrist, “What?”  
  
“Mikey, we have to leave.” The blonde told him urgently, “Something’s coming.”  
  
Before Chuck knew it, Mike had pulled him out of the alleyway by the wrist. The two broke into a run, though this time they followed Chuck’s map. Eventually, the programmer found something: an old underground pathway which should take them to the edge of the city’s core, as well as hide them from any eyes that would try to track their movements --because how else could those walls of web magically appear in their path if not for someone or something keeping tabs on them?  
  
The underground pathway turned out to be an old but still solid subway system. Chuck made them pause just long enough for him to hack into a dusty relic of a computer station --all the while complaining about how archaic technology was back then-- and somehow managed to download blueprints, maps and other information.  
  
“Looks like it’s safe to walk on the  tracks.” Chuck told him after they made it down to the platform, “The power’s been cut for decades and there haven’t been trains for even longer.” The programmer consulted something then added, “Thankfully, most of the stations are still lit by the backup generator. Or should be, anyway.”  
  
Mike nodded, “Alright, lead the way.”  
  
They jumped down from the platform and, using Chuck’s screens with their brightness turned all the way up, they ventured into the tunnel. The first station was not far off from the one they had just left; they could just catch some light at the end and did not have to walk far to reach it. The second station however was much farther, its emergency lighting barely visible through the darkness of the tunnel. The next station was swallowed up by the darkness altogether. Mike said nothing about the anxiety that had started to grip him by then, trying to focus instead on getting back to the rest of his Burners all in one piece.  
  
Chuck suddenly yelping and his screens momentarily flickering off and on did not help with his nerves.  
  
“Chuck, what’s wrong?” He called out, approaching him.  
  
The blonde looked startled, his eyes seemingly searching the darkness in front of him. They were maybe halfway through the tunnel, its shape curving ever so slightly so that there was only pitch black space both in front and behind them.  
  
“Mikey, there’s...” He began in a hushed tone before trailing off.  
  
Mike placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, squeezing it gently to remind him he was there for him, “Chuckles, talk to me.”  
  
He felt the blonde shiver, registering Chuck’s fear before he even opened his mouth.  
  
“There’s something down here.” The blonde hissed out.  
  
The brunette felt his stomach drop, sort of like when he was free-falling or driving Mutt too fast on too steep a road but not nearly as enjoyable.  
  
“Run.” He breathed out.  
  
Next thing Mike knew, they were running as fast as they could. Chuck had conjured up four more screens in addition to the two he already had and turned them on as bright as they would go, their green light casting strange shadows while it lit their path. The stale air started smelling of sulfur. There was a soft rumbling now, when once the tunnel was deathly silent, their footsteps and breathing the only sounds. The walls resonated with an odd chattering now, too; similar to the one Chuck had picked up but audible to the human ear.  
  
Whatever was hiding in the darkness, it was closing in on them from behind and coming up fast.  
  
“Mike, I see the next station!” Chuck shouted, panic ringing clear in his voice.  
  
“Go! Go go go!” The brunette shouted back.  
  
If not Mike’s urging, then an ear-splitting metallic shriek that reverberated through everything was plenty motivation to run faster.  
  
In a feat of athleticism uncharacteristic of the blonde, Chuck vaulted from the tracks and onto the platform; Mike followed close behind, relying on Chuck and his maps to get them back to the surface as fast as possible. As their luck would have it --but was it really luck?-- the station they had come out of led up to an underground shopping maze. Most of the shops and stalls were boarded up or busted down, leftovers of their merchandise strewn about the floor along with glass shards and other refuse. There was no chance of stopping though; a loud crashing noise announced that whatever had been chasing them in the tunnel was coming up as well.  
  
“Oh my god Mike!” Chuck cried out, “Oh my god!”  
  
“Keep going!”  
  
“Mikey, I can’t-” The blonde exclaimed, “I don’t know- I don’t know where we’re going!”  
  
“Shit!” Mike hissed.  
  
In a split-second decision he grabbed Chuck by his arm, made a sharp turn and pulled him into one of the shops. They ran all the way to the back then hid behind the massive counter, collapsing against its shelving before gasping for breath.  
  
“Mike, what the hel-” Chuck began but Mike shushed him sharply.  
  
They carefully peeked from behind the counter just in time to glimpse a large spider-like shape zoom past their shop’s windows, followed by two others a few seconds later. They froze, both of them holding their breath and hoping that no more would pass by and that they would not be found. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they both deflated at the same time.  
  
“ _What_. The _fuck_. Was _that_?” Chuck wheezed out.  
  
“I was hoping you would know.” Mike told him, heart still beating wildly in his chest.  
  
“All I know is that those were _not_ Kane’s usual bots.” The programmer hissed back.  
  
The brunette let slip a nervous laugh, “Yeah, I got that.”  
  
Chuck gave him an odd look but said nothing more. Instead, he brought up one of his screens and began scanning the area so he could figure out how to leave the maze they found themselves in. In the meantime, Mike closed his eyes and tried to calm down, tried to gather his scattered thoughts back to him. So focused was he on the task that he barely heard the first time Chuck called his name.  
  
“Hey Mike, are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
  
The brunette was a little startled to find the other kneeling next to him, his hand on his shoulder and a concerned look on his face.  
  
“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Mike lied, turning away from the blonde.  
  
“Mikey, your hands are shaking.” Chuck said quietly.  
  
Mike looked down at his lap to find that yes, his hands were shaking slightly. He frowned and after a moment, he briskly stuffed his hands into his jacket’s pockets, feeling frustrated with himself. Unsurprisingly, Chuck was quick to pick up on his change of mood; he smiled softly and squeezed the brunette’s shoulder comfortingly.  
  
“It’s okay Mikey, I get it. There’s no need to be ashamed.”  
  
“I’m not-” Mike began but the other cut him off.  
  
“You’re afraid.” Chuck told him, “And if there’s anyone who gets it, it’s me.”  
  
The brunette was silent, turning his head to the side to avoid looking at the blonde.  
  
Chuck was right: he _was_ scared --had been ever since they went down into the tunnels. This sense of dread, like a noose slowly tightening around his neck, had gripped him deeply and was throwing him off his game. He hated the feeling. He hated not being in control of himself and the situation, hated having to run and hide instead of standing firm and fighting back.  
  
“How do you do it, Chuckles?” Mike found himself asking quietly.  
  
He was pretty sure he asked this question whenever he felt lost like this, and Chuck would always tell him something sweet and inspiring, and maybe add in a joke or two. This time however, Chuck gently took Mike’s jaw and made him look at him before resting his forehead against his.  
  
“I always have you with me.” Chuck told him softly.  
  
Mike felt his face grow warm at that. Like a balm soothes a burn, the blonde’s words soothed away his uneasiness, replacing it instead with a sense of adoration that made his stomach flutter pleasantly. They were so close now, their noses almost touching, and all signs indicated that the moment was ripe for the taking. All Mike had to do was close his eyes and lean forward, press his lips against Chuck’s and he would finally have him.  
  
A metallic scream tore through the air seconds before the shop exploded around them, shards of glass and wood flying around them. The two were on their feet and running out into the hall by the time the spider construct had managed to climb through the hole it had created. Mike and Chuck were far from safe however, as the other two spiders were alerted of their location by the first and were coming up fast behind them. They screeched the moment they caught sight of the two Burners --a sound like train breaks and metallic rattling that made Mike’s blood go cold.  
  
“Take a left!” Chuck screamed over the noise and confusion.  
  
The blonde continued to shout out directions until they finally made it to an exit. Once they reached the surface, Mike spun on his heel and extended his spark staff, ready to fight the spiders that were no doubt coming up the stairs. They arrived a few seconds later but inexplicably stopped at the bottom. This gave Mike a chance to study them properly for the first time: they were decidedly not giant mutant spiders but they were not wholly robotic, either. In fact, they reminded him of the Hounds --a mix of metal and synthetic polymer made to look like organic material. What worried the brunette now was what these machines were capable of.  
  
As if on cue, the two spiderbots aimed the small cannon mounted on their upraised abdomen and shot their webbing toward Mike. He reflexively jumped back a few feet and brought up his staff, ready to fight; behind him, Chuck had his slingshot in hand, ready to fire. The spiders hauled themselves up the stairs with the help of the glowing blue silk, but the two were ready for them. Chuck shot the first one before it had even landed on the ground, the whole thing exploding from the inside with an agonized shriek. Mike made equally quick work of the second bot, cutting off its head with his spark staff before hewing the thing in half. Unprocessed goop that glowed the same faint blue as the webbing leaked from the metallic abdomens, giving the scene a grizzly feel.  
  
“One more to go.” Mike smiled, feeling his confidence return after seeing how easily they had won.  
  
“Um, Mike?”  
  
The brunette heard the panic in the other’s tone; he quickly turned around and his smile dropped right off his face. Five more spiderbots had crept up while they fought and had surrounded them, all weapons aiming at them. Somehow, Mike really should have seen this coming.  
  
“Get behind me Chuck!” He shouted.  
  
The blonde did as told and took aim, ready to unleash a volley to back Mike up. The spiderbots were just beginning to close in on the when suddenly, the ground began shaking. They heard the rumbling of a motor a few seconds before Stronghorn burst from a nearby side street and rammed into a spider, then another, practically turning them into scrap.  
  
“Texas!” The driver shouted gleefully over the comms.  
  
The other bots shrieked in fury, however they barely had time to counteract before Whiptail appeared from the same alley and took out a third.  
  
“Mike!” Chuck called out.  
  
“Shoot!” Mike answered back.  
  
The remaining two spiderbots were quickly dispatched by the duo, the very last one falling to the ground with one final rattling metallic cry. The area secured, Mike turned to look at the cars, feeling more relieved than he cared to admit.  
  
“Took you long enough!” He beamed at Dutch as the artist opened Whiptail’s cockpit.  
  
“You are a hard man to find, Chilton!” Dutch joked back.  
  
“Did you see that?” Texas cackled as he opened his own cockpit, “Texas was awesome!”  
  
Mike laughed, his relief mixing in with happiness. He and Chuck were just about to meet up with the other two Burners when the blonde suddenly squawked. Mike turned around just in time to see the webbing attached to his back, the trail leading down the path they had come from, before the spiderbot they had forgotten about tugged on the cord and pulled the blonde down the stairs. Everything happened as though in slow motion; Chuck screamed as he was pulled backwards while Mike launched himself forward to try and grasp his hand. He missed and nearly stumbled to his knees, recuperating just fast enough to see Chuck vanish down the steps.  
  
His voice cracked in fear as he screamed the blonde’s name, running toward the underground entrance only to have it blow up in front of him. Mike threw his arms over his face as the explosion knocked him off his feet. From the ground, he heard them before he saw them; spiderbots had appeared all around and had managed to destroy the passage, causing a cave in. They shrieked and rattled almost mockingly, a whole dozen of them, making Mike’s blood boil with rage. He snarled back, took out his spark staff, then ran head-long for them.  
  
“Mike, get back!” Dutch shouted, though it barely registered to the brunette.  
  
Fueled by fear and fury, Mike charged into one of the spiders, hacking it into quarters before moving onto the next one. The rest shrieked and opened fire, all their weapons trained on him and forcing him to duck and dodge. He was vaguely aware of Texas calling his name and running toward him but he figured he was coming to help. It was only when the fighter grabbed him and forcefully dragged him back to Stronghorn that Mike realized his situation: he was getting shot at by not just a dozen spiders, but also Kanebots that had swarmed in along with the spiderbots.  
  
“We have to go!” Dutch yelled over the din of shots being fired.  
  
“We can’t leave him!” Mike snapped back, trying to break free from Texas’ hold.  
  
“We can’t help him if we’re dead!”  
  
Texas managed to get him into his car before jumping into it himself and closing the cockpit. Foot on the gas pedal and hands at his controls, he shot a few rounds to try and thin out the swarm of Kanebots overhead before driving away from the advancing enemy, following right behind Whiptail.  
  
Mike was shaking in the passenger seat; his head was buzzing and he felt sick. All he could think about was Chuck and how he had abandoned him.  
  
“You didn’t abandon him.” Texas told him and Mike realized he had actually voiced his thoughts, “He might be a wuss but he can take care of himself. Texas believes in him!”  
  
Dutch’s avatar popped up and joined in, “He’s right Mike. You gotta give Chuck some credit.”  
  
Texas seemed about to add something when he swerved violently after Stronghorn suffered a hit. A few alarms went off inside his dashboard, making the dark-haired driver growl in annoyance.  
  
“Looks like that sticky stuff isn’t the only thing they can shoot out.” Texas told Dutch.  
  
“Was that... acid?” The artist asked in disbelief.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“ _Fantastic_.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
A near-miss shot from one of the Kanebots rattled Stronghorn’s frame and jostled its occupants.  
  
"You boys need a hand?” Came Julie’s voice over the comm.  
  
Nine Lives had appeared just up ahead, along with four replicas. The yellow cruiser in the middle suddenly spun around then fired several shots while driving backwards --a trick that Julie had mastered like no one else. While each shot hit its target, there were still too many bots to take on at once. She turned her car around again and joined Whiptail, the replicas creating a circle around them.  
  
“Where are Mike and Chuck?” She asked as her video feed popped up popped up on everyone’s dashboards.  
  
“Mike’s here with me.” Texas answered, “But Chuck got captured.”  
  
“ _What_? How?”  
  
“One of those spider things got him and dragged him underground.” Dutch explained, “The damn thing sealed the entrance before we could follow and then the rest of the doom squad back there showed up.”  
  
“I fucked up.” Mike said quietly, “I should have been more careful. I should have kept my guard up.”  
  
“Mike, it’s not your fault!” Julie assured him, “Anyway, Chuck’s resourceful. We’ll find him.” She turned to Dutch, “You said he went underground?”  
  
“Yeah. Seems like there are some passages or something that run under this part of the city.”  
  
She seemed to ponder over this new information. After a moment, she spoke again.  
  
“Mike, call Mutt to you. You’re going to need your car if you want to win this fight.” Julie said, then addressed the other two, “Dutch, Texas. Back him up.”  
  
“Where are _you_ going?” The artist asked.  
  
“I’m going to go digging around.” She smirked, “But first, a little distraction to buy you some breathing space.”  
  
With a swipe of her fingers, dozens of clones appeared all around them. Then, with another press of a button, two of each car went off into a different direction, each pair drawing several bots away from the main advance and lightening the threat.  
  
“Thanks Babs!” Texas grinned.  
  
Julie nodded then broke off from the group on her own mission. Meanwhile, Mike did as she had told him and opened his own comm to call Mutt to him. He used Stronghorn’s coordinates and sent them to his car, knowing the AI would take care of the rest. A countdown to destination appeared on his comm: three minutes glowed in green. At that moment, Mike could practically feel his resolve steeling itself inside him, feel his fear and failure turn into righteous fury. Three minutes and the brunette was going to get some control back. Three minutes and he was going to show what he did to those who messed with his friends.  
  
Dutch spotted Mutt first, grinning at Mike when he did, “Ready when you are.”  
  
Mike just unbuckled himself, body now shaking not in shock, but from barely-suppressed anticipation fueled by rage.  
  
“Time to _wreck shit_.” He snarled.

~*~

By the time they were done, much of the city had become a ravaged battlefield. Spiders and Kanebots littered the streets, their pieces and components strewn about in disarray following their violent destruction. The three Burners had emerged victorious mostly thanks to Mike’s terrifying retribution; he had taken down almost half the bots on his own during his rampage --though Mutt had received quite a beating as a result.  
  
The brunette was now sitting on his car’s hood, trying to calm himself down. The robots were all gone but they still had not received word from Julie nor any sign of life from Chuck. Mike tried to tell himself that everything was going to be fine and that Chuck was just waiting for them to come pick him up but as the anger subsided, his paranoia and anxiety returned in full force.  
  
“Mike, we’ll find him.” Dutch said quietly as he looked over the damage to Mutt.  
  
The brunette exhaled shakily, trying his best to retain his composure. When Mutt’s comm suddenly beeped with an incoming message, he thought his heart was going to burst. He rushed to the driver’s window and leaned through it to answer the call.  
  
“Mike!” Julie’s avatar called out, “You guys okay?”  
  
Dutch and Texas approached him to hear their conversation, all three of them relieved to see Julie unharmed.  
  
“We’re fine.” Mike replied, then trailed away into silence.  
  
He couldn’t even word his question, though it was burning clear enough in his mind. If anything, he started feeling sick again.  
  
Julie seemed to know exactly what he was thinking; she smiled, her avatar reflecting the expression, “He’s fine too.”  
  
If Mike thought his heart was going to explode before, then this time his heart was nuclear. Behind him, Dutch and Texas both cheered and then high-fived each other.  
  
“Told you he’d be fine!” Grinned the artist.  
  
“Way to go little buddy!” Texas laughed.  
  
“Where-” Mike began, but Julie beat him to the punch.  
  
“Can you meet me at this location? I’d come to you but a spiderbot managed to melt one of my tires off before I shot it down.”  
  
Mike was behind the wheel before his mind caught up with his body. He placed the coordinates Julie had sent him into the computer then maneuvered Mutt in the right direction before stepping on the gas with more strength than necessary. The engine roared to life, tires screeching against the asphalt before the car bound forward. Dutch and Texas were soon behind him as he led them to Nine Lives.  
  
It was a five minute drive to reach Julie’s location but to Mike it felt like an eternity. He spotted the car first, then the two of them, and his heart swelled. He hit the brakes, jumped out and ran for them.  
  
Chuck was sitting on Nine Lives’ hood, just between the windshield and the wheel, while Julie fussed about him, a small first aid kit propped beside him. There was dried blood on his face and hair from a cut on his forehead that the girl was trying to clean despite the other’s protests. His clothes were a mess with dirt and a few rips, a couple of new cuts and bruises on his arms, but despite his appearance he did not seem to be horribly injured --as Mike had feared.  
  
The blonde turned as Mike sprinted toward them and beamed, “Mikey!”  
  
Julie stepped away from Chuck just as Mike reached them, smiling knowingly to herself.  
  
“Chuck, you-” Mike began, placing his hands on the blonde’s shoulders to make sure that this was real.  
  
“Oh man, you’re not gonna believe what I had to go through!” Chuck laughed lightly, relieved to see his best friend, “It was pretty crazy!”  
  
Mike shook his head, still not quite believing what he saw. Chuck, on the other hand, misread his gesture and just laughed again.  
  
“It’s true! After that spiderbot pulled me down, it sort of started dragging me by the webbing. Falling down the stairs hadn’t exactly been pleasant so I was a little out of sorts but I eventually got a grasp on my situation and just-”  
  
The blonde launched himself into an explanation of how he got away and then how he had to find another way out because the nearest exit --the one they had used-- had caved in. Mike only half-heard however, too worried by Chuck’s cuts and bruises and still in disbelief to have him back safely.  
  
“Chuck...” He called softly.  
  
The other did not hear and continued talking. Slowly, Mike slid his hands from Chuck’s shoulder to his neck, then eventually cupped his face, thumbs gingerly brushing over cheekbones.  
  
“Chuck.” He repeated, though this time more firmly.  
  
Chuck paused as the brunette took his face and called his name; he looked up at Mike curiously, waiting for his to speak. He was bruised and bloodied, and under that he looked exhausted, yet his eyes shone with excitement and a smile played on his lips despite it all.  
  
Suddenly, that was it. That was the moment Mike fell in love.  
  
Swept away by the flash flood of emotions within him, Mike leaned forward and pressed his lips against Chuck’s. He was faintly aware of the others gasping behind him but he didn’t care; all he wanted or needed was Chuck.  
  
When the blonde kissed back and then slowly snaked his arms around his waist, Mike felt as though he were in a dream. His head felt fuzzy and his heart was hammering in his chest yet a sense of peace filled him, washing away the hurt and the fear and replacing them with warmth and comfort. Part of him couldn’t quite believe this was happening, but then Chuck tilted his head and pulled him closer and _yes_ \- this was definitely happening.  
  
They were both a little breathless when they finally pulled apart, though they did not move very far; Mike brought their foreheads together, only barely resisting the urge to nuzzle him. Chuck, on the other hand, did not. He nuzzled him gently then tilted his head and kissed him again, pulling the brunette by his waist so they could be closer still. Mike moved willingly, melting into the kiss.  
  
“I was so worried.” Mike eventually breathed against Chuck’s lips.  
  
Chuck smiled softly in return, “I’m fine Mikey.”  
  
“I’m sorry. If I had been more careful, you-”  
  
“ _Don’t_.” The blonde cut in, “Don’t blame yourself, Mike. It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
Mike sighed, absentmindedly stroking Chuck’s cheeks with his thumbs and debating whether or not to kiss him again. If the slight, unconscious tilt of Chuck’s head and the little shiver that ran through him were any indication, then the other seemed to be debating the same thing. Emboldened by this fact, Mike close his eyes and-  
  
Julie cleared her throat loudly, a smirk playing on her lips. The two startled and separated quickly, with the brunette nearly stumbling back as he stepped away from the blonde. In his relief then passion, Mike had completely forgotten about the others and now became sharply aware of their eyes on them. He could feel his face heat up, a wave of embarrassment filling him up. He glanced at Chuck and saw that the blonde had an impressive blush of his own, the color tingeing even the tips of his nose and ears.  
  
“Maybe we should head back to HQ.” Julie told them, still smirking.  
  
“Oh.” Chuck said at the same time Mike replied, “Yeah, good idea.”  
  
They glanced at each other and both somehow managed to blush even harder.  
  
“Chuck?” Mike called softly.  
  
“C-coming.” The blonde stuttered as he got up from Nine Lives.  
  
The two walked back to Mutt, with Mike trying his best to ignore Dutch’s smile and Texas’ quiet cackling. Once they were seated inside --with Chuck briefly noting that Mutt was a mess-- Mike let out a long sigh and visibly deflated, letting his forehead rest against the steering wheel between his hands.  
  
Chuck couldn’t help laughing softly, “You okay?”  
  
“Give me a week and I’ll get over it.” Mike groaned, his face still burning.  
  
After a moment, Chuck laughed again, “They’re going to tease us for well over a week.”  
  
Mike just groaned again.

~*~

The drive back to HQ was just as quiet as the drive out, though this time the tension and awkwardness were gone --or most of it, anyway. Texas took the front while Mike and Dutch flanked Julie, Stronghorn towing Nine Lives with its tractor beam.  
  
Lulled by the silence and weighted down by sheer exhaustion, Chuck quickly drifted off to sleep. Mike glanced over soon after he did and couldn’t help smiling to himself; he looked so peaceful despite the injuries and the blood that still covered his forehead. The brunette took extra care not to drive too fast or jostle the car too much, even if it meant lagging behind the others a little.  
  
When they finally arrived at the garage, Jacob was there to greet them. Apparently he had been keeping tabs on them during their mission, if the two holo-screens behind him were any indication; he seemed a mix of relieved and concerned as he watched the Burners get out of their cars. His eyes were particularly fixed on the last car to park though, anxiously waiting for Mutt’s passengers to get out. Mike unbuckled himself then nudged Chuck, whose eyes fluttered open before he slowly turned to the other and looked at him, a smile blooming on his lips.  
  
“We’re home?” The blonde asked sleepily.  
  
Mike returned the smile, “We’re home.”  
  
The brunette got out first, then jogged to Chuck’s side and helped him out, holding him by the waist to steady him when he wobbled onto his legs. The blonde chuckled quietly, assuring the other he was fine, just tired. Mike hesitated a moment longer before reluctantly releasing him.  
  
“ _You idiots!_ ”  
  
The duo simultaneously snapped to attention at the sharp sound of Jacob’s voice. The old man was walking briskly towards them, clearly angry. Everyone else watched from the foot of the stairs, curious to see what would happen and standing by in case they needed to intervene.  
  
Most of the Burners had expected for him to give the two a stern talking to, maybe even yell at them for being reckless. No one had expected for Jacob to throw his arms around Mike’s and Chuck’s shoulders and draw them into a tight hug --especially not Mike and Chuck.  
  
“You idiots.” Jacob growled again, though the words had lost their edge, sounding more like an endearment than an insult.  
  
Chuck hugged back first, sighing deeply as he did. Mike followed suit a second later, a bit of guilt creeping up on him.  
  
Sometimes, Mike would get so caught up in his crusade against Kane, in his fight against an endless stream of killer bots, that he forgot people cared about him. He would sometimes forget that the Burners weren’t just a ragtag group of rebels, but in fact a family, and that Jacob was as much a part of their family as the rest. If anything he was the grumpy but kind fatherly figure in the back, always supporting their endeavours and caring for them all.  
  
“Jacob, we’re sor-”  
  
Mike never finished his sentence as his forehead abruptly collided against Chuck’s --Jacob had smacked their heads together out of the blue, then stepped back and crossed his arms, glaring at them. They both held their heads and groaned in pain, startled by such a reaction.  
  
“I really don’t need more bruises, jeez-” Chuck muttered just as Mike growled out “What the hell?”  
  
“That’s for making me worry about you, dumbasses!” Jacob snapped back.  
  
Chuck and Mike immediately fell into stunned silence, a slight blush of shame sneaking onto their faces.  
  
“I’m used to Mike running off and doing something stupid but you, Chuck-” The old man continued, “I expected better.”  
  
The blonde wilted visibly so Mike stepped in, “It wasn’t his fault-”  
  
“I thought you’d have more sense than that, Mike!” Jacob cut him off, “Waltzing right into a trap like that was just irresponsible! You could have been killed! Hell, Kane would probably have laughed if he could have seen you!”  
  
It was Mike’s turn to deflate, Jacob’s words hitting too close to home. Back on the stairs, Texas cackled while Dutch and Julie stood by and watched in a mix of amusement and concern; Jacob was quick to round on them, however.  
  
“You three! Don’t think I’m not mad at you, too!”  
  
As if of one mind, they all gasped and then ran up the stairs to the second floor in an attempt to escape Jacob’s wrath, but the old man gave them chase. Alone now, Mike and Chuck stood by Mutt, still shaken by their reprieve. After a moment, they exchanged glances, with the brunette suddenly remembering that Chuck needed to have his injuries checked.  
  
“Hey. Let’s get you fixed up.” He told him quietly.  
  
The blonde seemed confused at first, then simply said, “Oh. Yeah.”  
  
The brunette couldn’t help smiling fondly at the other; it was just like Chuck to forget about his own well being, even when he was hurt.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
Chuck followed him up the two sets of stairs and down the hall. Mike stopped in front of the blonde’s room, waiting for him to open the door --he knew Chuck had a first aid kit there but he wasn’t about to barge in without asking first; they still had boundaries to respect, after all.  
  
The blonde looked at him before snorting, “You can come into my room any time, you know.”  
  
Mike wondered if he had intentionally implied an invitation for more or if Chuck was just being nice and it was just that --permission to come and go whenever. Not that now was the time to be thinking such things, Mike thought to himself, not when the blonde still needed to be taken care of.  
  
 _Focus Mike_ , he mentally told himself.  
  
Chuck’s room was a little messier than the last time he had peeked in. Some spare clothes lay unfolded on his bed while a few circuit boards rested on his desk, along with the tools necessary to tinker with them. Mike approached the desk, wondered idly if those were supposed to make up Mutt’s new AI but then Chuck suddenly took off his shirt and the logical part of his brain sort of shut down.  
  
“How does it look?” The blonde asked, offering his back to him.  
  
Mike’s first thought was “glorious” but he caught himself and realized the other had meant the scratches on his upper back and between his shoulder blades.  
  
“They’re not bad. Pretty shallow, actually.” He said, then when Chuck seemed unconvinced he added, “Trust me, I’ve seen and had a lot worse.”  
  
“I think I’ve cleaned and stitched some of your worst.” The blonde huffed quietly.  
  
When the other did not reply, Chuck turned around and saw the sad smile on Mike’s lips. The brunette looked back at him and eventually sighed.  
  
“Thank you.” He said softly.  
  
Mike noticed the way the programmer’s eyes widened in surprise, then noticed the slight blush that was spreading on his cheeks.  
  
“I- Mike, you- You really don’t need to thank me for that!” Chuck stammered.  
  
“Well, the least I can do is return the favor, right?” The other chuckled quietly.  
  
The blonde let out a strangled noise, blush deepening. He seemed to be struggling to formulate a sentence, hands fidgeting together nervously. After a moment, he shook his head and straightened up a little, as if he had gained some resolve.  
  
“Gonna go shower.” He told Mike, voice only slightly unsteady, “I’ll be back soon.”  
  
He paused just long enough to grab a change of clothes and his towel, then rushed down the hall to the bathroom. Mike chuckled quietly to himself before sitting down at Chuck’s desk; he caught sight of the medikit and pulled the white box toward him, browsing through its contents and taking out what he thought he would need. While he was at it, he cleaned his scratched knuckles before spraying them with some disinfected and bandaging them up. That done, he leaned back against the backrest and let out a long, deep sigh... and suddenly realized how exhausted he was. Apparently, the fight had taken more out of him than he had thought --not to mention the emotional rollercoaster he had been put through.  
  
Just then, Chuck returned to the room. He was only wearing light pyjama pants made of dark blue flannel, the waistband hanging tantalizingly low on his narrow hips. With the towel around his shoulders, he was trying to dry his hair while avoiding the cut on his forehead.  
  
“I think I opened up one of the scratches while showering.” The blonde casually told Mike. He then stopped toweling, looked at the other and asked, “Are you okay?”  
  
The brunette realized he had been staring and snapped himself out of his thoughts, “Yeah, sorry. I guess I’m a little more tired than I thought.”  
  
It wasn’t a lie; he could feel the ache and fatigue slowly catching up to him, but for the sake of Chuck, he downplayed it. The blonde seemed to be studying him, maybe trying to guess at his thoughts.  
  
Mike just sighed and smiled gently, “Come on then, lemme see those scratches.”  
  
He was about to get up and offer his seat to Chuck but the other pulled up a stool from under his desk and sat on that. The blonde then turned and offered his back to Mike, shivering ever so slightly. Chuck had guessed right: one of the deeper cuts was more irritated than the others and a drop of blood had leaked out, drawing a thin red line down his left shoulder blade that ended in a fat drop. Mike started with that one; he picked up a piece of gauze and dampened it with some disinfectant before scooping up the drop and tracing back its path. Chuck hissed when he began cleaning the cut with light dabs, instinctively moving away from the pain.  
  
“Sorry, does it sting a lot?”  
  
“It’s fine, keep going.”  
  
Mike took a new piece of gauze, added some disinfectant, and cleaned the rest of the scratches. Once he was done, he reached for the little pot that contained a balm to help the wounds close faster and keep them clean. This he knew for a fact would sting less than the disinfectant.  
  
He scooped up a generous amount and spread it on his fingers before he began applying it to Chuck’s back. The blonde gasped at his touch but did not complain nor move away; he did shiver slightly, however.  
  
After a moment, Mike asked quietly, “Does it still hurt?”  
  
“No. This is nice.” Chuck said, “Feels cool.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
To finish things neatly, Mike covered the scratches with two big patches of gauze, securing them with some medical tape. Once he did that, he tapped Chuck on his good shoulder, gesturing for him to turn around. The blonde did, brushing his damp hair behind his ears to get it out of the way. Mike was about to clean the cut when Chuck stopped him. He took his hand in his, just now noticing the bandages.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s nothing.” The brunette told the other before he could ask, “More of a precaution than anything.”  
  
Chuck seemed unconvinced but before he could argue, Mike gently took his chin and lifted his face so he could take care of this last injury.  
  
“Hold still.”  
  
Chuck did. Mike noticed how he almost held his breath, too, but then just closed his eyes and exhaled shakily. As expected, the disinfectant stung quite a bit --Mike apologized profusely when the blonde flinched away-- but when he began applying the balm, Mike saw right away how Chuck relaxed in reaction to its cooling effect.  
  
Mike caught himself staring at the blonde as he worked, admiring the powdering of freckles across his cheeks and his long, pale eyelashes. He continued staring even after he was done, wanting to drink up every detail about the other. When Chuck’s eyes fluttered open, he lost himself in their vibrant blue depths, completely and irrevocably in love.  
  
A blush spread on Chuck’s face under the brunette’s intense gaze. He eventually turned his head to the side, apparently overwhelmed --and thereby breaking the spell that Mike was under.  
  
Suddenly self-conscious, Mike straightened up and turned away, too.  
  
“Okay, all done.” He said, trying not to blush.  
  
“T-thanks.” Nodded the blonde.  
  
They remained like that for a few minutes, an awkward silence descending on them as they were both too embarrassed to look at each other and waiting for the opposite person to make the first move. In the end, Mike was the one who spoke first.  
  
“I, uh- I bet you’re hungry so... Why don’t I go get you something to eat?” He offered clumsily.  
  
“You don’t have to, I mean, I can come down with you.”  
  
“No, no. It’s no problem, Chuckles. I’ll be quick.” Mike assured him, “You just relax, okay?”  
  
Before the blonde could argue any further, Mike rose to his feet and went to the door. He paused, turned and shot Chuck a warm smile before leaving the room. He was in the kitchen an instant, grabbing a few things from the fridge to make a sandwich. Mike was almost done when Julie appeared seemingly out of thin air, startling him.  
  
“How is he?”  
  
It took a few seconds for the brunette to still his heart and process what she had asked.  
  
“Oh, uh, he- he’s okay.” He managed to answer, “It just looked worse than it was.”  
  
She smiled, “I’m glad.”  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, a heavy silence between them. Julie seemed like she was waiting for something, and when Mike realized what it was, he feigned obliviousness while fighting back the blush that threatened to surface across his face.  
  
“I’m, uh, just gonna... bring this up to Chuck.” He eventually told her.  
  
Julie nodded and continued smiling knowingly but she let him go without another word. Mike grabbed the plate, waved goodbye, then rushed back upstairs. He knew exactly why she had intercepted him: she wanted to talk about today. More specifically, she wanted to talk about what happened today. It’s not that Mike did not want to talk about it, but rather he was not ready for that conversation yet --at least, not until he himself took some time to process things in the first place.  
  
Just thinking about the blonde made him giddy, so he hurried to Chuck’s room, slipping inside quietly before closing the door.  
  
“Hey, I brought you a-”  
  
Mike stopped and smiled to himself; Chuck was lying on his stomach on the bed, face buried in his pillow, clearly passed out cold. He hadn’t even bothered to put on a shirt or push away the covers; in fact, Mike suspected he had just collapsed like a ragdoll.  
  
The brunette put down the plate on the desk then went over to Chuck. As carefully as possible, he managed to pull the blanket out from under him and throw it over his unconscious form. During the process, the blonde groaned softly once but did not wake --casually reminding Mike that he was a heavy sleeper. Satisfied with his good actions, Mike let Chuck sleep. He stealthily left the room, closing the door behind him with the softest click.

~*~

The rest of the day flew right past Mike, who was in a daze caused by both mental and physical exhaustion. He barely paid attention to what the others were saying over dinner, only aware of his surroundings enough to notice that Chuck was absent and therefore probably still sleeping. He soon retreated back to his room and, after a quick shower, he was ready for some well deserved rest of his own. He fell asleep quickly...  
  
Only to abruptly wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, Chuck’s scream still ringing in his ears while visions of blood and broken bones faded slowly from his eyes. He sat there in the middle of his bed and for a moment he couldn’t breathe, his heart beating wildly in his chest, his whole body tense. He eventually managed to focus and calm himself, a shudder running through him even as he told himself it had only been a nightmare. Slowly, he regained control, the dream vanishing quickly but for a few graphic details that stuck to his mind like thorns.  
  
Just then, Jacob’s words returned to him: _You could have been killed!_  
  
The notion chilled Mike to the bone. It wasn’t the fear of his own death, though --he had made his peace a long time ago, ever since Kane had declared all-out war. No, it was Chuck’s death that terrified him. Mike felt sick just thinking about it, just remembering how close death had brushed by during their battle earlier. This time, they had won. This time, he and Chuck had escaped with minimal damage --though Mike felt guilty that the blonde had gotten hurt at all, his cuts and bruises serving as a bitter reminder that Mike was not infallible.  
  
 _He was not infallible_. Every time the brunette remembered that fact felt like a punch in the stomach. Try as he might to always be there and protect everyone, it still didn’t seem to be enough. Granted, Mike had faith in his friends but he was the one who had dragged them into his fight against Kane and that made him responsible for them. The Burners trusted him, sometimes admired him, and now one of them maybe even loved him.  
  
“Chuck, if I lost you...” He began softly but the thought was too painful to finish.  
  
Mike hugged his knees and rested his forehead against them, trying to calm himself down even as his mind refused to let him. Instead, it continued to stew in its own negativity and spewing more uncertainty and self-loathing until Mike was certain he was about to have an emotional breakdown. He forced himself out of bed, paced the room several times then eventually sat back down on the corner of his bed and scrubbed his face with his hands.  
  
Chuck was not safe with him, that much was clear. Even as friends, Chuck had always been more at risk than the others simply for riding in Mutt with him. Mike shuddered to think how much more of a target he would become if the two were to start a relationship. Sure, the others would keep it a secret if Mike asked them to but how long would it actually _stay_ a secret? How safe could he keep Chuck if all of Motorcity --or heaven forbid, _Kane_ \-- found out about them? What if they hurt Chuck to get at _him_?  
  
 _No, I won’t let that happen._ Mike told himself firmly.  
  
Jacob was right about him: he was reckless and destructive when he lost control --something which happened more often than he’d like-- but he was not about to endanger Chuck anymore than he already did on a regular basis. It had been a mistake to let his guard down; he should never have let go of the rein he had held on his emotions because nothing good would ever come from pursuing the blonde. In fact...  
  
Mike took in a deep breath and faced the fact that Chuck simply deserved better than him. It pained him to admit it, but it would be for the best. In the end, the pain of loneliness will fade over time whereas the guilt he would feel for losing Chuck would last a lifetime.  
  
“It’s done.” He whispered in the dark.  
  
All of a sudden, Mike felt weak and drained. He crawled back into his bed and promptly buried his face into the pillow, hugging it close to his chest. He could feel a headache coming on while his chest felt inexplicably tight, as though an invisible weight had settled on it. Mike shut his eyes and buried his face deeper into his pillow, hoping sleep would come quick and be dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if anyone is curious about the spiderbots, they look similar to Tachikomas (though they have eight limbs in all) and sound pretty much [like this](http://youtu.be/ejFXAwgHUmE) (just maybe more high pitched or "screechy").


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I find myself apologizing for the long wait. My life is at a weird point so, uh... yeah...
> 
> This chapter was a hard one to write and it's possible there may be a few mistakes hidden around but I hope you enjoy reading it regardless!
> 
> Fair warning: there is a graphic hetero sex scene 2/3 of the way down.

As he woke up, Mike discovered to his dismay that the headache which had begun hounding him the night prior was now in full swing. He groaned into his pillow, wishing he could go back to sleep but finding it nearly impossible with his head pounding as viciously as it did. After a few more moments, he hauled himself out of bed and to the bathroom for his morning routine. By the time he had cleaned and dressed himself and gone down to the kitchen, his head felt like it was about to burst at any moment.

Thankfully, it was early and no one was up yet --Mike hadn’t even looked at the time when he rose-- so he was able to have a quick and quiet breakfast before going down to the garage level. The painkiller he had taken with his coffee kicked in as soon as he finished giving Mutt a once-over. He stopped by the passenger side, fingers lightly tracing the door handle, his mind wandering off to thoughts of Chuck before a pang in his chest brought him back to reality. Mike took in a shuddering breath, trying to center himself before going into the garage and fetching all the tools he would require to start fixing up Mutt. He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the roof, popped open the hood, then got to work.

An hour or so later, the first Burner came downstairs --Mike was elbow deep in Mutt’s motor when Dutch appeared. The brunette barely registered the other’s “good morning”, belatedly acknowledging it with what he hoped was a “hello” and not a grunt as he continued to struggle with a broken spark plug. Dutch did not say much else after that, going to work instead on Whiptail after breakfast, and Mike was rather grateful. He had a feeling their conversation would eventually track back to yesterday’s events, specifically about his moment with Chuck, and he was not ready to talk about that. Maybe he’d never be ready. If anything, Mike was going to do his best to delay that conversation for as long as he could.

Texas came downstairs perhaps half an hour later, though Dutch and Mike heard him before they saw him. He seemed to be in high spirits as he took his breakfast while standing, then rushed down to greet them. The brunette cringed and watched him warily. Out of all his friends, Mike had actually expected Texas to _loudly_ bring up the kiss first but the fighter began talking about yesterday’s battle instead --specifically his feats of strength and “total awesomeness” in the face of danger. Relieved, the brunette couldn’t help chuckling softly to himself as he overheard Dutch and Texas’ lively chatting.

His head still hurt but it was slowly getting better, and working on his car kept him busy, both physically and mentally. Mike had almost completely lost himself in the repairs when Nine Lives suddenly burst through the gate. The cruiser did a lap around the building, then slowed to a stop beside Whiptail. From that playful display, Mike could tell that Julie was in a good mood, as well; he only hoped she would not be the one to bring up Chuck.

The brunette’s luck held: Julie greeted him cheerfully, a knowing twinkle in her eye, but she did not broach the subject. In fact, she seemed more keen on telling them about what she had dug up on the spiderbots than questioning Mike. At least for now.

It was half-past noon when the others started heading upstairs to get lunch started. Mike had just finished the bulk of the repairs on the motor; he wiped his hands on a rag and checked out his handiwork, feeling relatively happy about it. The spiderbots had caused quite a lot of damage but thankfully none of it had been impossible to fix --it just took a lot of time and careful tinkering around. Better yet: the spiders’ acid had not chewed through the metal as badly as Mike had initially thought, and while some parts wanted replacing, Mutt was fairly whole. At least compared to some of the beatings she had taken on other missions.

“Hey Mike, are you coming up or what?” Dutch asked him from the second floor.

The brunette waved back over his shoulder, “Yeah, in a minute.”

“Where’s Chuck ? Is he still sleeping?” Julie asked suddenly, “Shouldn’t _someone_ go check on him?”

Mike froze where he stood, his heart practically skipping a beat. _Chuck_. The name reverberated through him.

Julie was looking at him, Mike could feel her eyes on him without having to turn around. Her tone when she had asked if someone should check on the blonde left no doubt as to who should go. Of course she meant him, and of course she had no idea about Mike’s painful decision last night.

His mind entered panic mode, with each passing second only making his heart beat faster and his head throb harder. Mike was certain that the others would soon wonder why he was frozen in place so he had to think of something quick. His eyes fell on Mutt and suddenly he knew what to do.

Slowly, so as not to arouse suspicion, Mike lowered the hood and closed it with a soft metallic click. He then made his way to the driver’s side and dug his keys out from his jacket before tossing it in Chuck’s seat through the window. The brunette had managed to open the door and put one foot inside before one of the Burners noticed.

“Mike? Where are you going?” Julie called after him, looking at him curiously from the edge.

“Dude, I just started cooking!” Dutch shouted, likely from the kitchen.

“More for Texas, then.” The fighter cackled but he too seemed intrigued by Mike’s sudden flight.

“Just uh, need to get a part for Mutt.” Mike told them, hoping the slight quiver in his voice did not give him away.

“Can’t it wait until after lunch?” Julie asked, perplexed, “Dutch is making omelettes.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be long.” He lied, smiling as convincingly as he could.

Before Julie could answer, he had climbed inside Mutt and closed the door with perhaps more force than he had intended. The keys were in the ignition and his foot was on the pedal when he heard Julie shouting his name. He did not stop. Instead he wheeled the car around, passed through the gate and stepped on the gas, leaving his bewildered friends behind.

He drove aimlessly, following one suspended highway then another and another, his body on autopilot while his mind raced as fast as Mutt. He forced himself to stop thinking, to clear his head, and after stepping on the gas some more, his mind relented and went quiet.

Although it felt good to be out on the open road, Mike eventually found a secluded spot and parked there. The spot was in fact a ledge which overlooked part of Motorcity; the brunette realized from the panorama below him that he was not far from the Cablers’ territory, hence the rise in the layout of the land. He climbed out, walked up to the edge and took a deep breath. He could faintly catch the scent of barbecue and gasoline --an odd combination but not entirely unpleasant.

The drive had calmed him somewhat, but had it been worth it? Everyone knew that Mike Chilton never ran from a fight. If anything, he ran straight _into_ one. A fact which was not as well known, however, was that Mike Chilton was exceedingly talented at running away from his own problems. Chuck and Julie had both called him out on it long ago; they knew full well that he was not good at processing things internally, especially if these things concerned him on a personal level. Unfortunately, Mike had also gotten good at escaping Chuck and Julie, even if the two wanted nothing more than to help him.

It was stupid and selfish, he knew that much, but he couldn’t stop himself from doing it anyway. Chuck had told him once that it was an extension of his claustrophobia and he had had to agree: Mike felt the same sort of tightening in his chest, the same sense that he was cornered with no way to escape.

He hated the feeling, hated the walls that closed in on him even in his own mind, so his solution was to get in his car and drive fast. Mike always hoped that if he drove fast enough, his problems would vanish in his dust, but that had not happened yet. The only thing he had managed to leave behind were three confused Burners and a fourth he had no strength to look in the eye.

“I fucked up.” The brunette told the sprawling city below him.

He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

Mike eventually sat down on the rocky ledge, letting his legs dangle over its lip, mind wandering off as it often did of late. As he watched old Detroit with its neon lights and worn-down buildings, his thoughts went to yesterday’s fight, then to the friends he ditched, then inevitably to Chuck who simply deserved better than that. Better than _him_.

Just like last night, his chest hurt at the thought. Still, Mike hoped that if he told himself he was unworthy of Chuck often enough, he would eventually believe it and get over the blonde.

 _And how’s that going?_ A voice at the back of his head mocked him.

For a second, Mike genuinely considered jumping off the cliff out of sheer frustration.

 

~*~

Mike woke up with a start. He had moved from sitting on the ledge to laying on Mutt’s hood, his back resting against the windshield, and apparently he had dozed off --unsurprising considering he had slept poorly the night prior. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he slid off, stretched his stiff muscles, then eventually got into the driver’s seat to check the time.

It seemed that Mike had missed three messages during his impromptu nap. Two were from Julie while the third was from Chuck. He debated which one he should answer to first before picking at random.

“Jules it is.” He muttered quietly as he clicked it open.

The first message asked if he was alright and if they should save some lunch for him before Texas ate it all. The second was shorter and more curt; she was wondering when he was coming back, if he was coming back at all.

That latter one stung. It was clear that Julie had realized something was wrong. He was certain it wouldn’t be long until she figured out what and confronted him about it. For now though, Mike selected reply and typed a single word before hitting send.

_Sorry._

He stared blankly at the screen for almost a minute before finally checking Chuck’s message.

_Mike! Where’d you go? Julie said you went looking for parts?_

It was a perfectly normal message yet Mike couldn’t help feeling ashamed as he read it; Chuck had no suspicions and somehow that made it worse. He thought about it for a good long while before he eventually typed up a reply.

_Yeah. Couldn’t find them though._

“Can’t find parts if you don’t look for them...” The brunette told himself bitterly even as he hit send.

He reclined back in his seat and scrubbed his face with both hands, a deep sigh escaping him. A sudden beep caught his attention; Chuck had come online and replied to his message. He saw the little notification bob above his inbox and after hesitating a moment, he opened it.

_So why haven’t you come back yet?_

Mike stared at the text, trying to formulate an answer that did not involve ripping his own heart out nor admitting he was an asshole. Finally, he typed something short and vague --and also a lie.

_Ran into some trouble._

The answer came barely a second later.

_DO YOU NEED HELP??_

_No, it’s fine. I got it._

_ARE YOU SURE?_

_Yeah. Don’t worry about it._

When Chuck didn’t respond right away, Mike thought that was the end of their conversation yet a beat later, a reply popped up.

_Mikey, it’s practically my job to worry about you._

That stung worse than Julie’s message, even if this one wasn’t meant to be hurtful. Mike stared at his screen, at a complete loss. He tried --struggled-- to think up something to say but he took too long and Chuck eventually went offline.

After a moment, Mike wondered what the other thought of his silence. Would Chuck realize something was wrong, like Julie had? Would he grow suspicious? Would he confront him?

 _Would he hate me if he knew the truth?_ A voice at the back of his head added cruelly.

In the end, Mike decided silence was a better option than any reply he could have conjured up.

With a heavy sigh, he turned on the ignition, strapped himself in and got back onto the highway. He had no particular destination in mind but all the time in the world.

 

~*~

Mike drove aimlessly through the city for hours, stopping only once to buy some Chinese food on the fly and eating it next to some forgotten alleyway. Late evening rolled by and he eventually wound up at a bar, much like he had two weeks ago. This place was nicer though; better kept and frequented by seemingly less shady characters. Inside, the lights were dim and loud music played overhead while the air was filled with sweet perfumes and fruity aromas instead of the sharp scent of gasoline and cigarettes. Apparently, there was a dance floor at the back, which explained the music and the pretty girls he had seen, all dressed up to party. Mike realized right then that he somewhat stuck out in this crowd but he didn’t care; he just wanted a drink to take his mind off things, and maybe a little _something_ more later on...

He found the bar and settled down at it, sitting in a corner that granted him a good view of the dance floor. Once again, he ordered a pint of whatever beer was cheapest and began nursing his drink. It wasn’t bad --certainly an improvement from the last thing he had ordered while out on the town.

Mike was halfway through his glass when a large group of girls arrived. He watched them order cocktails then make their way to the back to dance. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice their flattering outfits or the way their hips swayed while they walked away.

Before he knew it, Mike finished his glass and after a moment spent debating, he decided to order another. Several people had gone to the dance floor and freed up space so after getting his drink, the brunette moved to a table instead. The place was crowded but most of it was concentrated in the back; apparently this bar became a club at night and attracted a good crowd. Mike watched those that came and went, most of them women. He was not going to deny he was interested in them, and while some met his eyes shyly in return, no one really struck him and no one actually approached him.

The second beer went down more easily than the first and Mike found himself pleasantly tipsy by the time he finished it. He idly traced the rim with his finger while he watched the dancers do their thing.

“You look as bored as I feel!” Said a feminine voice over the music, startling him from his thoughts.

Mike turned to see a stunning blonde walking toward him. She was tall and skinny, her subtle curves and perky breasts highlighted by the tight black dress she wore --topped with a sharply-cut half jacket. Her short blond hair was cut in a fringed bob that framed her lovely face. She wore black eyeliner and some blush but she scarcely needed them; she was already beautiful with her sharp blue eyes and light powdering of freckles across her cheeks. For a moment, Mike was stunned.

He then caught himself and tried to save face.

“Hi, I’m Mike Chil-”

“I know who you are.” She smiled, though it lacked any real warmth.

Mike carried on being friendly anyway, “What about you? What’s your name?”

“Does it matter?”

She was testing him, Mike realized.

After a moment, he smiled back, “No, I guess it doesn’t.”

“Well, now that _introductions_ are out of the way...” She easily slid onto his lap and began playing with the lapels of his jacket, “We can start with some light banter and move into foreplay, or...” She lightly ran a finger down his chest, “Skip right to the sex?”

Mike couldn’t help chuckling, “Are you always so straightforward?”

She smiled again, “Usually, yes.”

He considered her proposal: on the one hand, he enjoyed talking to his lovers as he teased them with kisses and caresses, but on the other he was growing aroused from the warm weight of her in his lap.

As if sensing his indecision, the woman leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “Seems like you need a bit of convincing.”

Without waiting for an answer, she pressed her lips against his. Mike was quick to kiss back but it soon became clear that the blonde was in control; she tilted her head, kissing slow and tantalizing, but she would pull away when Mike tried to deepen it. When she finally leaned back, she smiled somewhat smugly at him.

“Convinced?”

Mike smiled back a little dopily, his lips tingling, “I don’t know, I think I might need another test run.”

She chuckled softly before kissing him again, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders as she leaned into him. Mike held her by the waist, then slowly slid one hand down to her leg before sneaking two fingers under the hem of her dress. He moved them up an inch and no further, stating his intent but waiting for her to make the call. She broke the kiss and pushed his hand away when he paused.

“Not here.” She told him sternly.

“Sorry.”

After a moment, her expression softened, then turned into something mischievous, “I have an idea.”

The woman slid off his lap and took Mike by the hand, pulling him to his feet then leading him toward the dance floor. Mike was about to tell her he wasn’t interested in dancing but she changed direction and headed instead toward a hall that led to the bathrooms. At that point, he wondered if they were going to have sex in a stall, but once again she pulled him toward a third door at the very end of the hall. She shoved it open and suddenly they were outside; from the look of it, this was a narrow alley right behind the club.

“It’s no three star motel but it’ll have to do.”

Before Mike could say anything, he found himself shoved against the wall before the woman’s body pressed flush against him. She was tall --even taller with the heels she wore; Mike had to straighten up to his full height to kiss her properly.

They made out for a long while, Mike’s hands wandering down from her waist to her ass while the woman dug her fingers into his shoulders. At some point, she sneaked her leg between his and pressed her thigh against his erection, sending sparks of pain-pleasure up Mike’s spine. He squeezed her ass in retaliation, relishing in the startled gasp that left the woman’s reddened lips.

“Cheeky.” She whispered against his mouth.

She dropped to her knees suddenly, her hands at his belt in barely a heartbeat. Mike braced himself against the wall and let her do as she pleased, watching the blonde in excitement as she worked open his belt and pants. His head spun ever so slightly --likely from a combination of alcohol and arousal-- but he was hard and eager to play with his lover.

She gingerly pulled him out of his boxers and stopped, her eyes widening.

“Wow.” She said quietly.

Mike shivered as her breath ghosted over him, “Is that good or bad?”

She laughed softly but did not answer, instead she wrapped a hand around him and gave a slow, tentative stroke. Mike bit his bottom lip and inhaled sharply through his nose, a little surprised at how warm and firm her hand was.

“You’re real sensitive, aren’t ya?” She said quietly.

Mike had no warning when she licked the tip of his cock, her tongue flat and slick with saliva. Maybe her devious smirk should have been his warning but his head had fallen back against the wall while eyes had fluttered closed and he had missed it. Just like he missed the way she licked her lips just before wrapping them around his cock. Mike shivered from head to toe, his bottom lip starting to sting from how hard he was biting into it.

When the woman began licking and kissing the length of him, Mike forced himself to open his eyes so he could watch her again. When their eyes met, she took great pleasure in showing off her skill; one hand squeezed and pumped the base while her mouth licked and sucked on the tip.

Maybe it was the alcohol that made him feel hot, or maybe it was the fact that his libido was way up tonight, but Mike soon felt his orgasm starting to build up. He unconsciously let slip a deep groan, muscles quivering in anticipation.

“Not yet.” The woman scolded him suddenly.

She gripped the very base of his cock and squeezed tightly. Mike couldn’t help moaning brokenly at the sensation of pain-pleasure-pain, hips trying to buck forward of their own accord. She chuckled quietly, her mischievous smile sneaking back onto her lips.

In one fluid motion, she rose, took him by the shoulders and kissed him. Mike automatically brought his hands away from the wall to hold her hips instead, his cock bobbing in the space between them. He could faintly taste himself on her tongue but he didn’t care.

“Here.” She breathed hotly against his lips.

She took one of his hands and guided him, palm up, between her legs. Mike found himself biting his bottom lip again as his fingers brushed against her panties, feeling the humid heat emanating from her. Gently, he began stroking her through the fabric, fingertips tracing the outline of her swelling lips.

As he played with her there, she kissed along his jaw and then his neck, mouth lingering over his pulse before teeth nipped at his earlobe. Mike wanted to jerk himself along with her but he knew she would disapprove so he focused instead on the sensation of her heartbeat under his touch. It was faint at first but the more he stroked her, the stronger it felt.

“Ah! There!” The blonde gasped abruptly.

Mike understood immediately. He had come across it, the little nub of nerves that would drive her mad with pleasure. The brunette allowed himself a smirk at the thought of the woman’s facade slipping. His cock twitched eagerly as he imagined her squirming and whining softly.

Gently at first, Mike rubbed her clit, drinking in her every twitch and involuntary gasp. She was very quiet --or tried to be quiet-- despite the fact that she was clearly enjoying herself. Of course, the drunken, lust-hazed part of Mike took it as a challenge to draw at least one good moan out of her.

With a growl, he drew the blonde closer and kissed her roughly, sucking on her bottom lip when she pulled back to catch her breath. His erection suddenly brushed against her thigh, sending sparks racing up his spine, but Mike ignored his pleasure for the sake of hers. Deftly, he sneaked two fingers past her lacy panties and teased her entrance, gentle but confident.

“Oh-” She gasped quietly, as if surprised, then she did again, louder, “ _Oh_!”

Carefully, Mike pushed his middle finger inside her. She was hot and slick and tight; the brunette couldn’t help groaning at the thought of having his cock buried deep in that warmth and wetness between her legs.

The woman pressed herself against him, fingernails digging into his shoulders, her breath tickling his skin as she panted against his neck. Slowly, Mike added a second finger then alternated between scissoring and thrusting shallowly.

“ _Ooh_ \- good, _yes_ -” She whined.

By the time he added a third finger, she was dripping thickly into his hand while shivers periodically ran through her. Mike realized absently that his cock was dripping, too, smearing droplets of precum against her inner thigh. His arousal made him impatient; he figured they were both ready enough by now.

“Reach into my back pocket.” He told her huskily.

The blonde took a second to comprehend, so lost in pleasure she was. She lifted her head to look at him, confused, before understanding dawned on her.

“Which one?”

“I don’t remember. Try both.”

She reached her arms around him and put one hand into each jean pocket --taking this opportunity to grab him and squeeze his ass, making him grunt in surprise. Mike was quick to retaliate however, curling his fingers and pressing into her to make her whine sharply.

“Did you get it?” He asked, tone more strained than he would have liked.

“Yeah.” She answered breathlessly.

Mike removed his fingers, relishing in the wet, sucking sound they made as they left her.

"Put it on for me."

The woman looked at him for a moment before a smirk came to her red, red lips. She tore the condom package open and then wrapped the brunette’s erection with practiced ease. Mike couldn’t help inhaling sharply through his nose when she squeezed him tauntingly.

“Get to it then.” She purred.

Canting his hips, Mike directed the blonde as she pressed herself flush against him. One hand held her by the waist, the other held his cock to align it with her. He was just about to push the head in when an idea came to him.

“Hold on.”

Before she could ask, Mike switched their positions; the woman against the wall and him pressing up against her, pinning her there with his body. She groaned, realizing what he meant to do. She put her arms around his shoulders just as the brunette pushed the hem of her dress up to her waist. He then took her by the hips and lifted her at the same time she raised her legs, wrapping them around him. Mike’s cock was hard enough to stand on its own so all he had to do was tilt his hips and lower the blonde down...

They moaned at the same time, sustaining the note until the brunette was fully in, then the sound turned into a sigh of relief. Mike almost lost himself in the sensation of her muscles tightening around him, hot and wet and amazing.

He wanted to tell the blonde how good she felt but she rolled her hips tentatively, making him thrust shallowly, and all coherent thought left him all at once.

The rest happened in a blur: they fucked hard and fast, her fingers digging into him, pulling at his hair as he sucked a bruise against the side of her neck. Mike doesn’t remember who came first, nor did he feel his knees hit the ground when his legs gave out, but he did hear the blonde moan his name as she orgasmed. He had felt the way she had tightened around him, legs shaking and head falling back, seconds before it hit her. He kept going until his own climax hit him and when it did, he buried himself as deep as he could and let his world wash out in blinding white lights. For a brief eternity, he was free of any thought, worry or emotion.

Eventually though, he had to come back.

“That was the best sex I’ve had in a while...” The woman said breathlessly, almost to herself.

Mike just nodded, coming down from his high and not quite able to formulate a sentence yet. It didn’t help that he was still half-hard inside her.

The blonde caught her breath first. She got up, letting Mike’s cock slip out of her with a wet sound, and stretched against the wall, all with the grace of a cat --albeit a very smug cat. Meanwhile, Mike managed to pull the condom off, knotting it and tossing it into a nearby trash can before tucking his dick back in. His legs were still shaky but he got up and dusted himself off like nothing was.

He looked at the woman and realized she had already cleaned herself with a tissue she must’ve carried in her pockets. She was now smoothing her dress down then running her fingers through her hair to get rid of that ‘just had sex’ look Mike was sure he still had. In just a few minutes, she looked flawless once more; the only evidence of their deed appeared to be a nascent hickey on the side of her neck. It was likely going to be a big one and Mike felt a little bad about it since the blonde clearly took a lot of pride in how she looked.

She noticed him staring and it only took her a second to realize what he was thinking.

“Don’t worry about it.” She told him, gently touching the mark with her fingertips, “If anything, it’ll make a nice memento.”

After a pause, Mike asked, “Would- would you like me to drive you somewhere? Drop you off?”

“No, it’s fine. I live nearby.” She shrugged.

“Can I walk you home then?”

She shook her head, “Don’t worry about it, I said.”

Mike wanted to make sure she got home safely but she suddenly seemed defensive with him so he let her be. Their encounter over, the blonde made to leave without a goodbye, taking a few steps toward the opening of the alleyway. She stopped though, changing her mind.

“You know what? Here.”

She walked back to Mike and from the pocket of her half jacket, she fished out a small scrap of folded paper. She took his hand and placed the piece in the middle before closing his fingers around it.

“My number’s on that.” She told him, “So just call me up when you want to do this again.”

“When...?” Mike repeated, still a little out of it.

“Or if.” She shrugged, “Whatever, it’s up to you.”

“Oh, um... Thanks.”

She watched him a moment before a smile came to her lips, “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Mike blushed at her comment before he could stop himself. She chuckled at his reaction then kissed him one last time.

“Until next time, cowboy!”

The blonde winked at him; he then got to watch her turn around and walk out the alleyway. Despite his stupor, he couldn’t help noticing a sway to her walk and a lightness to her step that screamed of satisfaction. Now, whether that was self-satisfaction or satisfaction from the act, Mike could not have said.

 

~*~

The trip home was both the longest and shortest drive he’d ever experienced. Once he was through the gate he parked, cut the engine, unblucked himself, and suddenly found himself unable to get out of Mutt, hand frozen on the door handle. He felt a sense of dread pass through him like a frigid wind, wordlessly warning him that he shouldn’t be here. Mike shook his head and tried to rationalize things; he was tired in more ways than one and the exhaustion was playing tricks on him, that’s all. When he finally convinced himself to get out of his car, he shut the door as quietly as possible then made his way toward the stairs.

“Oh look, it’s Mike _King of Denial_ Chilton.” A familiar voice called out coldly.

Mike startled. He looked up and saw that Julie was glaring at him from the second floor, arms crossed and lips set in a tight, angry line. He had not been expecting anyone to still be awake at this hour, let alone Julie.

Maybe that sense of dread had not been as misplaced as he had first thought...

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said simply, climbing up the stairs.

“I’m sure you don’t.” Julie scoffed as he reached the second level.

He stopped and after a moment, he replied, “Well, glad we got that cleared.”

He had sounded uncharacteristically curt but he didn’t care, he just began walking away without waiting for a counter argument. He was physically tired and emotionally drained and simply not in the mood for this conversation. For _any_ conversation.

“Mike, get back here I’m not done with you.” She snapped.

He automatically stopped at her command but, as a last act of rebellion, he did not turn to face her. Instead, he looked around him and felt some gratitude when he realized they were alone. Then his gut twisted and he couldn’t help asking.

“Where’s Chuck?”

Julie sounded furious when she answered, “Oh, so _now_ you care about him? Where were you this afternoon, huh? Where were you when Chuck needed you by his side?”

The brunette flinched. His guilt burst in his chest a split-second later, nearly stealing his breath away in its suddenness and overwhelming strength. Julie must have sensed something, must have noticed the way he trembled, because next thing Mike knew, she was holding his arm and looking up at him in concern.

“Mike?”

Feeling weak, Mike took the last few steps toward the couches and dropped heavily onto one of them. He sighed, scrubbed at his face tiredly, then sighed again. Julie followed him, more worried than angry now; she sat across from him, on the low table, and waited for him to recover from whatever it was that had shook him.

After a moment she asked quietly, “What’s going on with you, Mike? You’ve been acting really weird lately.”

Mike shook his head, staring at the floor between them. He wanted to tell her, wanted to explain everything and ask for help but at the same time he was afraid that if he opened up to her, she may convince him to go back on his decision.

“This is about Chuck, isn’t it?”

Mike looked up suddenly, startled by her perspicacity.

“It is.” She confirmed, based on his reaction, “But why? I thought you two were-”

“We’re not.” He cut off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

Julie studied him, “Mike, what are you going to do?”

He looked at her in confusion.

“Chuck.” She clarified, “What are you going to do about him?”

Mike stared down at the floor again, a heavy sigh escaping him. He realized just then that he had no idea; his plan involved avoiding the issue for as long as possible but it was not a permanent solution --nor a particularly good one. He had to figure out a way to deal with the situation he had created in the first place, and hopefully in a way that did not hurt Chuck.

“You’re running away.” Julie said suddenly, disbelief in her voice.

The brunette flinched, surprised once more at how accurately she could read him.

“Mike, for goodness sake!”

“I’m sorry Julie, I just-”

“Just what?” She snapped, her anger returning, “Just going to break Chuck’s heart?”

“No!” Mike almost shouted. He stopped, took a breath, then continued more quietly, “No. I don’t want to do that-”

“But that’s what it looks like you’re doing!”

“Jules, I- it’s not-” He gestured vaguely before growling, “It’s complicated.”

She stared at him as if she couldn’t quite believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. After a pause, she began speaking quietly.

“Mike, this doesn’t make any sense. You and Chuck have been close for years. You’re always together and you get along so well --better than with any of us.”

“I know that.” Mike told her miserably.

“We’ve also talked about your feelings for him before.” She added more quietly still, “You know, the ones that are not quite so platonic?”

Mike could feel his face warm up as he suddenly remembered that discussion. They had been drinking one evening and he had had a bit too much so they left the group to give him some space. The two of them had eventually begun talking about crushes for some reason and Mike ended up admitting that he wouldn’t mind being more than friends with Chuck.

He had completely forgotten about that.

“It’s complicated.” Mike found himself repeating.

“You kissed him and he kissed you back. You’ve known each other for years and you obviously care for each other. Isn’t that clear enough?”

“Jules, I can’t- he’s not like that! He’s interested in Claire and that other girl from larping. He’s not interested in me.” Mike let out a frustrated noise, “It was the adrenalin rush, it was the fear and the relief and the moment and- god, I don’t know!”

“But how do you know he isn’t interested?” She insisted, “Have you ever even asked him?”

Mike’s stomach fluttered at the notion, at the very idea that maybe Chuck could-

 _No_ , he told himself firmly, then quickly stomped out that flicker of hope which threatened to sway him from his decision.

“I know him Jules, and he’s not.” Mike told her firmly.

The moment those words left his lips, he wanted to cry.

“If you say so...” Julie told him, though she hardly seemed convinced.

Mike was certain she knew he was lying, she just didn’t know why and he was not about to tell her.

“I’m going to bed.” He eventually said.

She let him leave, even if she seemed on the verge of adding something more.

Not that Mike would have stopped if she had told him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stomps on readers' hearts while cackling*
> 
> Yesssss, your feels feed me and my muses!


End file.
